


Cherry Blossoms in the Wind

by WanderingRurouni



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Blossoms, Cherry - Freeform, Cherry Blossoms in the Wind, Drama, F/M, Intense Violence, Lemon, Multi, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Naruto Shippuuden, Romance, Violence, Wind - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 75,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingRurouni/pseuds/WanderingRurouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first major story I've ever written. Events that occur after Sakura professes to Naruto in the Land of Iron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary thing is pretty cool.
> 
> I'd also like to add "Sexual Situations - Consensual" to the Archive Warnings.

This is a story that I originally wrote for Fanfiction.net, I started it in June of 2013, and it has come a long way to become what it is today. The only thing I ask that you take into consideration is this: This story was one continuous year-long journey for me, the first chapter that you will read was written one year ago, and in that one year, I believe that I have become a better writer than when I started, perhaps the progression of the story shows that.  
  
I've decided to move this story here to AO3 and Wattpad because, quite frankly, I hate the vague rating system that Fanfiction.net has(despite the fact that they take it from somewhere else), that places blurred limits on creative freedom.

This story was originally written in a "Choose Your Own Adventure" format from Chapter 18 to Chapter 32. It was amazingly fun.

Thanks for reading.


	2. PRELUDE: Blossoming in Blood and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura decides to confess in the Land of Iron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Originally a separate story that eventually branched off into Cherry Blossoms in the Wind. This is where it all started.

“Alright, we’ll rest up here, Yamato, do your thing” Kakashi said.

“Right.” Yamato replied, and with a loud clap of his hands, four pillars sprouted out of the ground, and before they knew it, there was a house before them. The group of Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato and Karin had just encountered Sasuke and were returning to Konoha. As they entered the house, Kakashi spoke:

“There’s a room for each of us, Yamato, be sure to keep an eye on the gir-“

“I won’t try to escape…I don’t have anywhere to go anyway.” Karin gently interrupted.

“Oh? Is that so? That’s good.” Kakashi replied cheerfully as he smiled through his mask.

“Kakashi-sensei, I’ll take Naruto up to his room for now.” Sakura said while supporting a visibly exhausted Naruto with her shoulder. The poison from Sasuke’s kunai was starting to take effect, and Naruto was starting to take a turn for the worse.

“Alright, that would be for the best.” Kakashi eagerly replied. Yamato had somehow improved the technique since the last time Sakura had seen it. When it was first executed, the room was bare, with nothing but a wooden floor and a few open-air windows. Now however; things had changed. Yamato had somehow changed the technique to include candles, beds, and even sheets and pillows. Sakura gently set Naruto down on the bed, and with the bare back of her hand, she softly touched his cheek, and felt his temperature rising.

“His fever is getting worse.” She started to rummage through her pack until she found a capsule that was given to her by Tsunade-sama. It was a cure-all medicine that was sure to help Naruto. At the moment she had found the capsule and water, Naruto started to shift in his sleep.

“Sakura-chan? Where are we?” Naruto asked with a confused look on his face as he sat up and turned his head to look around the room.

“We’re in a house that Yamato-taichou created; we’ll be resting here before we return to Konoha. Here, you have a fever, take this.” Sakura answered as she handed him the capsule and water.

Naruto nodded and took both items. They sat in silence, contemplating what they had just experienced. Sasuke had slipped out of their grasp yet again, and he was descending into darkness every second they didn’t catch him. Soon, a knock came at the door.

“Oh, Naruto, you’re up already? How are you feeling?” Kakashi asked as he entered the room.

“Much better, thanks to Sakura-chan!” Naruto replied as he gave her his priceless, innocent smile.

“I see, that’s good, Yamato and I will be down the hall, keeping an eye on the girl who was with Sasuke, if you need anything, just head there.” Kakashi then turned to leave.

“Kakashi-sensei, wait!” Sakura cried as she got up. Naruto couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but he assumed it was about Sasuke. He watched as Sakura finished saying what she had to say, and Kakashi nodded with assurance.

“I see. Take it easy then, don’t push yourselves too hard.” Kakashi stated, and then walked out the door. Minutes passed before Naruto began to notice tear drops falling like the rain down Sakura’s cheeks.

“Sakura-chan? What’s wrong?” he asked

“I’m sorry, Naruto” she replied. His eyes widened for a moment, and then he shifted back to his bright, carefree smile.

“D-don’t worry! I’ll bring Sasuke back! Definitely!” Naruto enthusiastically replied. 

“It’s not that Naruto.” Sakura shot back. She raised her head to look into his deep blue eyes. “I’m sorry…f-for lying to you back in the Land of Iron.” The expression on Naruto’s face seemed to sink. 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to apolo-“

“No. I do need to; because I just realized that it’s no longer a lie.” Her teal eyes were looking into his soul. In her eyes he could see that these were her true feelings. 

“Everything I said is true, when Sasuke was dragging me down; you were always there to bring me back up. When Sasuke left me, you stood by my side. I was just too blind to see it until now. He was going to kill me. And you are the one who saved me…Naruto...I love you.” His eyes widened even further; his mouth, open in shock.

“Wait…wait, Sakura-chan, this isn’t funny. Don’t joke arou-” She interrupted him, this time by gently, but firmly planting a passionate kiss on his lips. In the heat of the moment, his elbows became weak; he leaned back as Sakura began to lower him gently onto the bed. She released her lips from his and looked deeper into his eyes.

“I’m not joking, Naruto…I love you. Don’t you love me?” His lips moved, but no sound came from them. She leaned down closer to him and slowly gave him another kiss. She had deceived him back then, but now, he saw in her eyes and heard in her voice that it was genuine.

“Sakura-chan…I do love you, I always have, but I’ve only seen this in my dreams and fantasies, is this real?”

“It’s very real.” Sakura said as her hand moved under his chin and started to unzip his jacket. He could feel their body heat merging together; his will to resist was gradually disappearing; his body started to act on its own; his hand slowly reached up and started to undo her zipper. It seemed like time was slowly pushing forward, like a dream, he could hear every seam separate as his hand moved down her body.

“Sakura-chan…We can’t…Not here…” he attempted to protest

“We aren’t kids anymore, Naruto.” She whispered into his ear. Her hand ran down the length of his body and rested against his pelvis. Undoing his zipper, both of their faces were flushed with red; Sakura took hold of him with a strong grip. He let out a moan of intense pleasure. 

“Sakura-chan…what about…Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto managed to let out.

“He won’t be bothering us; I’ve made sure of that.” Sakura replied as she began to take him into her mouth. She began to move rhythmically, up and down. Naruto managed a temporary break in his biss. 

What was it that Kakashi-sensei said? “I see. Take it easy then, don’t push yourselves too hard.” Is that what he meant? It must’ve been. 

A millisecond later, he was back to reality, eyes closed in pleasure as his body vibrated with passion.

“S-Sakura-chan…I’m at my limit.” He expressed. She sped up her rhythm and when he reached limit, she pulled him out of her mouth and he let out a burst of pleasure. His body felt limp. Sakura moved to kiss him again, as his hand moved to grope her breasts. Her body was firm but soft, and she let out a strong gasp of pleasure and passion. Soon, his hands moved downwards. 

“Sakura-chan…I…” Naruto started to speak, but Sakura merely took her finger and placed it on his lips. “Shh.” She hushed him. The radiating warmth brought life back into him. As he moved his fingers, he could feel how wet she had become, and as he moved, she let out more and more moans of pleasure. He pulled her closer. She fought back, slightly pulling away from him and fiercely grabbed his shirt. In a great moan of ecstasy, she tore it in half with white knuckled fists that clenched onto it harshly. He felt his hand become coated in her liquid. Her head turned toward the sky as her back arched downward. She then fell on him; the radiating heat from their bodies became one.

“It’s time, Naruto.” Sakura whispered into his ear as she found the strength to lift herself up again. He nodded as he held himself up. Slowly, Sakura lowered herself onto him; she started slowly at first, their breathing seemed to synchronize. Naruto found his hands on Sakura’s breasts as she began to move again. Her eyes were closed in passion and pleasure as her head swayed back and forth.

His hands found their way down to her thighs. He pulled her down, faster and faster; losing himself, he closed his eyes and started to move with her, another reaction of his body to hers. It was so natural; he then let out a big sigh.

“Sakura-chan! I’m-” Naruto shouted. Sakura let out a scream that seemed to freeze the air around them. In one final moment, they both found themselves arching their backs in relief and pleasure. Sakura fell atop Naruto and placed her hands on his chest. Naruto tilted his head, resting it on top of hers; both were breathing heavily and relishing in the passion they had just experienced.

“I love you, Naruto.”

“I love you, Sakura-chan.”

As the sun rose in the East, the candle fires had faded, Yamato, Kakashi and Karin had gathered outside of the building. 

“Sempai, where are Naruto and Sakura? We need to get to Konoha as soon as possible.” Kakashi nonchalantly took a few seconds to look up from his copy of Make-out Tactics and gave a brief:

“Give them a few more moments.” 

A few minutes later, the pair exited the building, Sakura followed by Naruto.

“Naruto, you look better today!” Yamato exclaimed.

“Y-yeah.” Naruto replied; a little flustered. Kakashi stored away his book to look at the two, and smiled.

“You took it easy last night, didn’t you?” 

“Y-yes, we did.” Sakura replied, both of their faces were flushed in red.

“Alright, let’s go, Tenzou!” Kakashi exclaimed.

“Please stop calling me Tenzou, Sempai, it’s Yamato.”

Naruto and Sakura hung back while walking; they held each other’s hands and smiled lovingly at one another.

Through their hardship, through their blood and their tears…A love had blossomed.

 


	3. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally returns home.

"Ah, there it is!" Yamato called out. "Everyone, we've reached Konoha!" as the team approached the giant gates carved with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf. Kakashi, Karin, Yamato, Sakura and Naruto had reached Konoha after several days of travel. Naruto and Sakura stayed a few paces behind the rest of the group; their hands clasped together as Sakura held on to Naruto's arm. Naruto slightly tensed and turned his head to face her.

"…Should we let everyone know…?" Sakura's eyes widened at the thought for a moment as she wondered how everyone would react.

"It's none of their business is it?" she questioned

"I suppose not." Naruto replied.

"Then let's just keep it between us, there's no need to let people know, when they don't need to know." She stated as her eyes met his, her mind flowing back to that night where she had revealed to him her true feelings. He smiled and nodded in understanding. Slowly she pulled away, letting their hands slip apart as slow as possible to ensure that their physical embrace lasted as long as it could in the open.

"Alright, Naruto, Sakura, good work, Yamato and I will take this girl to the Intelligence Division for interrogation. You two can take a break, you've earned it." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura nodded. They started to walk together and unknowingly; started to move closer to each other.

"Sakura!" a voice called out from behind them as they turned around.

"Oh, Ino." Sakura acknowledged. Naruto made a motion to create more space between himself and Sakura.

"When did you get back?" Ino asked. "Everyone's been waiting for you two."

"Everyone?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded and motioned for them to follow her.

"We were all wondering what had happened? Did anything interesting occur while you were on this mission?"

"No, not really." Sakura replied. Naruto gave her an nervous smile as they continued to walk.

"This," Ino pointed to a building "is the new 'Ichiraku BARBE-Q' restaurant that was rebuilt by the architects that Tsunade-sama contracted. Come on, let's go inside. There's a special surprise for you two." Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces. Ino approached the door and slid it open.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, their mouths open with joy. Before them stood the other members of the original Konoha 11, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Everyone cheered as they entered the restaurant.

"We pooled our money together and rented out this special area, just for us." In the back of the restaurant, there was a long dining table, complete with in-laid grills. Everyone gathered around and started ordering food. To say that it was one enjoyable homecoming would be an understatement.

Together, the 11 shinobi enjoyed each other's company for hours, revisiting childhood memories, recalling the Chuunin Exams, and reminiscing about some of the most ludicrous encounters that they had ever experienced.

"Bushy-brows! Don't you remember the 'Curry of Life?' It was the funniest thing I have ever seen you do, and you still kicked ass!" Naruto enthusiastically recalled to Rock Lee. Tenten let out a few chuckles and even Neji managed to form a small smile on his lips.

"Hmm, I don't seem to remember that." Rock Lee answered back.

"That's because you were drunk off your ass!" Naruto shouted as the entire table roared in laughter. "…And Shino, do you remember when you were stricken with that drug that made you lau-"

"I told you to forget it." Shino interrupted.

"Ah…ah, t-that's right. I-I don't remember anymore." Naruto replied.

Hours passed, and as the moon started to rise in the sky, they gradually emptied out of the restaurant. Naruto and Sakura exited the building last, in the quiet of the night; they walked silently under the yellow moon. In the moonlight, they embraced each other, as their shadows formed into one. Naruto simply spoke two words that echoed through their hearts, deeply comforting them.

"..We're home."

 


	4. Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wants to find a way to finally take some initiative of his own.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened as the sun's light shined onto her face. Her hands moved up as she rubbed her eyes to clear them. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom to get ready. As she was getting dressed she heard a knock on the door, as quickly as she could, but in no real rush, she headed over and opened it.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" she asked. Ino gave her a confused look.

"Don't you remember? Tsunade-sama is going to teach us a new technique today.I figured we could go together to see her. What do you say?" Sakura nodded and stepped out the door.

…

Naruto sat at a table in the library, books were scattered around. His facial expression a mixture of exhaustion and frustration as his head dropped and sunk into the book he was currently looking through " _Initiative: How to Make the First Move."_  He sat, face down, staring into the illegible words that were blurred due to proximity.

_Combat?_  He thought.  _But it's nothing like combat! Sure, there's physical contact, but it isn't…_  His mind trailed off as he sat in quiet with his mind recalled those events, that passion and those sensations that he just couldn't forget.

"Naruto? Why are you here?" a voice came

"Oh, hey Sai, I was just looking through some books…about taking the initiative…in combat…books about strategies to use on missions a-and combat." Naruto said without raising his head. Sai looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression.

"It's not like you to study up on things like strategy. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Things have just changed…in a big way, too." Naruto quickly said without thinking, his eyes shot open at the implication that he may have just made. But damn it, his mind was so exhausted that both his thought and language filters were nearly drained of all control.

"I see." Sai said in an understanding tone while nodding his head. He moved to sit across from Naruto "May I sit down?" he asked. Naruto nodded, rubbing his face against the pages of the book as Sai took his seat. Sai silently looked through his book, occasionally looking up at Naruto.

"Naruto, as your friend…I'm here for you when you need help." Sai started, Naruto's head was motionless. "Do you remember that conversation we had a few weeks back."

"Not really." Naruto replied quickly in a sluggish tone, his face still buried in the pages of the book. A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Sai spoke again.

"It's about Sakura isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. His face left the book as he brought his head up and looked at Sai. "How did you know?!" he urgently asked. Sai held up a book called " _How to read someone like how you're reading this book."_

"Your tone of voice, although in the anguish of confusion also has a hint of happiness." Sai said as he smiled. "And as you just admitted, you were thinking of Sakura." Naruto gave an uneasy smile to Sai. "The last conversation we had-" Sai started "-was about how you loved Sakura. Every time you are with her, I see a genuine happiness in you, as if she was the world to you. She is the air you breathe, she is what sustains you and holds you to this Earth."

Naruto lifted his eyebrow, both in realization and confusion. Sai was right, he did feel that way about Sakura, she is what he looked forward to every day. Every time he saw her, his day became better, every moment he thought about her, he became happier.

"Sai, where did you come up with that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that? This." Sai held up another book entitled:  _"1,000 metaphors to her heart."_

Naruto looked at him in shock and then started to laugh, soon before they knew it, they were both laughing in joy.

"Sai!" Naruto said enthusiastically, "Thank you."

…

"Come on! Tell me! I know something happened while you were on that mission!" Ino loudly asked as she wrapped her arm around Sakura's neck. Sakura roughly brushed her off.

"It's none of your business." She replied, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, are you both ready?" Shizune asked them in a sincere tone. Both Ino and Sakura nodded. "Pay attention." Shizune continued "This is a very important technique to medical shinobi." Shizune pointed to a medical mannequin used to demonstrate abilities. It was in the shape of an average sized human being. A motor was centered in the left side of the chest, pumping water throughout the entirety of the model.

"As you both know, blood flows throughout the human body." Shizune placed her hands on the mannequin, a green glow started to emit from them as she continued to explain. "If you focus your chakra on an area, you can actually control the flow of blood within an individual. You can even obstruct the flow, stopping it completely."

As she explained, Ino and Sakura noticed that it almost seemed as if an invisible wall had formed where Shizune's hands were; looking at the model, the water that had been present in the forearm before Shizune had applied pressure was stagnant and no longer moving. The other stream of water flowed without obstruction. Shizune then took her left hand, while still holding the "wall" in place and moved it the mannequin's forearm. With another movement, she began to move the stagnant pool of water and gently let it reintegrate into the original stream. This time, there was no longer any "blood" in the forearm.

"Do you understand?" She asked the two. They nodded in astonishment. "But that's not all you can do with it." Shizune continued. She pulled out a syringe filled with a purple liquid, and inserted it into the mannequin. The liquid immediately started to follow the stream of water and headed toward the "heart" of the mannequin.

"What did you just put into it, Shizune-san?" Ino asked.

"Food Coloring" Shizune replied. Ino's face caught a brief flash of confusion.

"Poison." Sakura clarified.

"Precisely." Shizune answered back. "As you can see, when poison enters the blood stream, it starts to spread throughout the body immediately. This is also a major advantage to this technique. You can gather any poison that has accumulated in the body. But you must be sure to move across the entirety of the body, and do it quickly to pick up all small traces of the poison that spread throughout the body. If you take too long, you will be holding onto too much blood, and may cause problems with the body's circulation process.

Sakura and Ino both nodded. Shizune quickly and steadily moved her glowing hands around the entire mannequin, both noted that below her hand, a mass of purple liquid started to collect, and the areas behind where her hand were starting to become clear again. Shizune moved her hand back to the original spot where she had injected the poison.

"If the original wound that caused the poison is still present, that is the safest place to extract it." Shizune once again established the invisible wall to isolate the simulated poison. Slowly, she moved her hand up vertically, and the purple food coloring slowly exited the body through the original syringe entry point.

"It is important to use this technique as quickly as you can, before any of the poison has any chance of doing real damage to the body." She looked at Sakura and Ino, who nodded to reassure their understanding.

"The original entry point is the best place to extract the poison. If that is not an option, then you can extract through the patient's mouth-"

Shizune said as she pointed to the mannequin's throat.

"-or in the least favorable scenario, directly through the skin. This technique is also used to stop major wounds from bleeding out, but it is only a temporary means in emergency situations. After the bleeding has been controlled, it's best to apply a tourniquet as a long term resolution to the problem, and then we can heal it regularly. Understood?"

"Yes! Shizune-san!" They both eagerly replied.

In the middle of the training session, Kakashi entered the room and motioned to Sakura.

"Follow me; Tsunade-sama wants to see you." Sakura stopped what she was doing and began to follow Kakashi to Tsunade's office.

"Shut the door." Tsunade commanded. With her back still turned she asked, "Sakura…is it true?" Sakura looked dumbfounded, and gave a glance to Kakashi, who merely shrugged his shoulders, more dismissive than concerned.

"I-is what true? Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade turned and looked at Sakura. Her face was stern.

"Are you in a relationship with Naruto?" She asked sincerely. Sakura shot a look of disbelief at Kakashi, who closed his eyes, lowered his head and took a deep breath.

Afraid at what her reaction would be, Sakura lowered her own head and answered with a barely audible "…yes." Tsunade started to approach her. Sakura felt as if every footstep her master took was the result of a tree in the forests of Konoha falling to the ground. It seemed as if the ground shook violently every time her foot came down.

Tsunade raised her hand as Sakura braced for impact. But Sakura felt something she did not expect. Instead of being struck, she felt an embrace; her face became red with the unexpected hug of her master.

"t-Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I knew you'd make the right choice," Tsunade said as she took a step back. "If there's one thing that we can be sure of," Tsunade started as she smiled at Sakura. "It's that he will protect you, and keep you safe, even if it costs him his life." She said with great pride in her voice, as she recalled how Naruto had saved her, when it could have ended his life.

"Take care of him, and look after him. Keep him close, you'll never be the same once you lose him…Don't make the same mistake I did." She said with a tone of finality while she turned around. Sakura nodded in understanding, as she started to exit the room; and while it wasn't made obvious, she knew that her master was in tears.

…

Naruto was at his house, with nothing in particular present in his mind. He lay on his couch, staring at his ceiling, letting his mind wander.

"I'm so bored…I've got nothing to do when I don't have a mission." His mind wandered to the point where his eyelids became heavy, and he fell asleep as the sun began to set.

A knock on his door woke him up. In the dark of night, he tried his best to navigate his way through the pitch black dark of his home while he headed toward the light switch.

"I'm on my way!" he said sleepily "Just give me a minute!" He rubbed his eyes and tried his best to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt. He took a deep breath and straightened his posture. Opening his door, he was utterly surprised at what he saw.

"Hinata?! What are you doing here?!" he asked her.

"N-Naruto…I came to ask for your help…may I come in?" She replied while lowering her head.

"S-sure." He was tense and unsure, but at the same time, he didn't want to be rude or uninviting. He let her in, and stuck his head out, peeking left and right for anything that may be out of place. He saw nothing, and slowly withdrew back into his home.

She stood by him, waiting for some sort of direction on what to do. He looked at her, confused.

"Hinata?" he started "What's wrong? Come here, have a seat." He said as he pointed to the couch. She walked over and had a seat, her head still lowered and not visible. Naruto nonchalantly walked over and sat next to her. His back arched and his elbows rested on his knees as he leaned forward.

"So…what is it you needed help with, Hinata?" he asked as he turned his head. She did not face him, but kept her head down.

"A-actually, Naruto…I've never had the courage to tell you this, but ever since you came back." He could make out that she was visibly shaking. "I-I can't stop thinking about you...I love you, Naruto."

His eyes widened in surprise, and then relaxed as a smile found it's way to his lips. He extended his right hand and reached down to take hold of her chin. Once he took hold of her, he felt as if he'd never let go, and pulled her closer to him.

"N-Naruto…" she managed to whisper in a anxious tone.

He looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"I also have a confession to make," he moved in closer until their lips met. Her face became an even brighter red. "I've also always loved you, ever since you entered my sight, you have been my only light; you are what I live for." He moved in closer to her ear. "I've loved you from the very moment I saw you.."

"…Sakura-chan."

Hinata pushed him off and stood up in shock.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" She exclaimed. A smile stretched across Naruto's lips. His hands extended to take hers as he stood up. He grasped her hands with his strong grip and began to push her back, pinning her arms against the wall as he moved in closer.

"N-Naruto…We…we" she tried to protest. His lips came closer and interrupted her.

"'We aren't kids anymore' that's what you said, wasn't it?" She looked down, embarrassed, and then for a moment, he saw a smirk stretch across her lips. In an instant, she moved her leg behind his, tripping him and brought him to the ground.

His eyes closed at the brief pain he experienced, and then as he opened his eyes, he saw her face, the face that made him so happy,

Her eyes narrowed as she smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Whenever Hinata talks to me, she calls me 'Naruto-kun', you are the only person who calls me 'Naruto'."

Her face moved down closer to him, as her right hand moved down his body.

"Do you know why I call you simply by your name?" she whispered into his ear.

"It's because…" Her hand was emitting a strong green glow.

"No one else…has ever been this close to you." He let out a silent moan as he felt his pants suddenly become tighter. As Sakura moved down to embrace his lips with hers, Naruto felt her hand slowly begin to undo his zipper. His sight became blurred as his eyes unfocused and his senses heightened. He felt every push and pull as her tongue intertwined with his. He let out a desperate gasp of air as she broke away.

"How does it feel?" She asked him with a smile; Naruto couldn't find the breath to reply. Sakura's hand started to move at the same speed as his heart rate. She brought her left hand and grasped onto his and guided it to her zipper; instinctively, he began to pull it down.

"S-Sakura-cha-" he tried to let out, she interrupted him with another ecstasy inducing kiss. His body vibrated as he hit his climax. Sakura brought her hands up and grasped his head with a firm grip, with their lips still joined; she pulled him up, and led him to the bedroom.

His eyes were still in a haze as he started to move down her body, slowly kissing every inch along the way; eyes closed, his head guided by the push of her strong, gentle, hands. He felt her warmth as he moved in closer.

Sakura's body shivered as he moved closer and closer, she could feel his breath upon her as her hands lost their grip on his golden hair. She felt his tongue brush against her underwear.

"N-Naruto!" she cried out, her legs shook as he used his tongue to move the fabric away;

"Sakura-chan." tremors of pleasure rang throughout her body with every syllable he spoke, a sensation of immense ecstasy came with every breath that he let out.

"A-Ah! Naruto!" she cried out as his tongue touched her. Her hands moved again and tightly grasped his hair. He could feel the heat radiating from her, bringing to him new life as he continued.

Gently, she pulled his hair and brought him to his feet; pulling him towards her, and kissed him again while falling back onto his bed. They both let out breaths of passion as they became one. Slowly, Naruto entered her, their hearts raced as he started to move faster. Sakura firmly wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled him closer as he continued to move. With her breath on his ear he heard a faint whisper between her deep breaths.

"H-hold me up." She mumbled. Naruto reached behind her and raised her into a vertical position. Sakura threw her head back in a deafening moan of pleasure as she felt herself sink deeper into him. Weakness then took Naruto's knees as he felt his climax. Her body simultaneously tensed as she pulled him closer and held on for dear life.

His knees buckled from the tension as he lost his footing and fell onto the bed. He turned his head and stared deeply into her teal eyes.

"I'll never leave you, Sakura-chan. Not until my dying breath." Sakura tightened her grip on his body and brought his lips to hers once again.

"Naruto…I'll never let you go. I'll be with you forever."

 


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple decides if they want to keep their relationship a secret, and Naruto reveals a secret to Sakura that he's kept to himself for the last 10 years

Naruto sat up in his bed and took a minute to stretch. He looked to his side, but saw no one there. The bedside next to him didn’t even seem to have been ruffled. Were last night’s events all a dream? He then looked at himself, his shirt was still on, but his pants just seemed a little too loose for those events to have been a mere dream. He sat on his bed and wondered for a while. His wondering mind was stopped in its tracks when he heard Sakura’s voice come from the kitchen.

“Naruto? Are you awake?” she asked.

He paused for a moment and thought ‘ _it really did happen.’_ Then, gathering himself, he replied.

“Yeah, I’m awake.”

She walked into his room with a bowl of ramen, toast, and a glass of milk.

“Breakfast.” She said with a smile as she handed him a tray.

“T-Thank you” he replied, both appreciative, and reluctant. He started to gratefully eat the food, and in the middle of the meal, Sakura spoke up.

“Naruto…we need to talk.” The noodles hanging on the back of his throat nearly choked him.

 _“Oh no_! _THIS…this is the dreaded ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ talk that people have when they are about to break up! Why did this have to happen? Was I too aggressive last night? Did she not like how I moved on ‘Hinata’? How do I handle this situation?! What am I going to do? HELP ME Ero-Sennin!”_

“W-what is it?” Naruto managed to stutter; his face the overflowing with worry.

“We need to talk about…us.” Sakura continued. He started to sweat pearls. “Do you remember what we said about our relationship when we first came back?”

“Y-yeah.” He replied in a shaking voice.

“Apparently, Kakashi told Tsunade-sama.” Sakura said in a low, depressed tone. “…and last night was a test that she wanted you to take.” Naruto eased his posture momentarily.

“...Did I pass?” he asked, that thought being the only thing on his mind. Sakura smiled at him.

“You did pass; you proved to me that you know more about me than anyone else. But that isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.” She continued. “What I wanted to talk to you about was, since Tsunade-sama knows, do you really mind if anyone else knows…about us?”

Naruto sat in silence for a moment; he searched his thoughts for the answer to this question, and immediately answered:

“Nope! I don’t really care, Sakura-chan!”

His face formed that priceless grin, as he brought his hands to the back of his neck and rested his head on them. Sakura looked down, her expression seemingly that of surprise. His face shifted again into a serious tone. He brought his hand to her chin, looked her in the eyes and stated, with all his heart:

“If they do know, let them know…let them know that I love the most beautiful flower that will ever bloom in the forests of Konoha.” A heat wave flooded over Sakura’s cheeks as he uttered those words. She embraced him, and brought him close. They both turned their heads as their lips met.

“…and I will let everyone know that I love the Hero of Konoha.”

…

Moments after their embrace, a knock came at the door. They looked at each other and smiled. Sakura approached the door and opened it.

“Kakashi-sensei?” She stated with a hint of confusion.

“Oh, Sakura, you were here. I was sent to get you, but you weren’t home. Now I see why.” Kakashi said with a smile. “Hokage-sama wants to see you.”

“Oh, okay.” Sakura replied as she turned to look at Naruto. He smiled back, and gave a friendly wave goodbye. Sakura stepped out of the door and turned right towards the stairs.

Kakashi watched Sakura leave, then closed the door and walked towards Naruto. Naruto, realizing the situation he was in, made sure to keep his waist hidden by his blanket.

“Naruto…we need to talk about something.” Kakashi said as he sat down.

“Y-yeah, what is it?” Naruto replied. _I can already guess what it’s about._ He thought

“It’s about you and Sakura.” Kakashi started.

 _I knew it._ Naruto thought.

“Naruto…do you remember the memorial stone?” Kakashi asked in a serious tone. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. “As you can recall, the stone is engraved with the names of those who gave their lives in service to Konoha.” Naruto nodded again. “I’ll tell you now, without any hesitation that you must be ready to face the fact that one day, your name, and even Sakura’s name may be on that memorial.” Naruto’s facial expression sank. Kakashi gave him a few minutes to soak in the possible reality before speaking again.

“Yeah, I know.” Naruto said as he brought his head down. Kakashi raised his hand and placed it on Naruto’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you understand, but I hope you never have to face that day.” Kakashi said.

“But…” Naruto began to speak again. Kakashi looked at him with confusion on his own face. Naruto brought his face up to look Kakashi in the eyes with determination.

“I won’t allow that to ever happen!” Kakashi’s eyes widened in surprise, and then relaxed again.

“Is that so? That’s good.”

…

On her way to Tsunade, Sakura heard a familiar voice call out to her.

“Sakura! Where are you going?” Ino asked.

“Tsunade-sama wants to see me, so I’m headed that way.”

“Let me come with you! I’ve got nothing to do.” Ino insisted.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” Sakura replied. Once they reached Tsunade’s office, Ino was instructed to step outside.

“How did it go?” Tsunade asked.

“I-It…went well, he did what you said he would do…and…” Sakura stuttered

“AND?...” Tsunade exclaimed “AND…What else?”

“N-nothing.” Sakura replied.

“Sakura, remember now, knowing him the way I know him, he’ll never let you down if he has a choice in the matter. Take care of him.”

“Yes Ma’am!” Sakura shouted with a salute.

“Good! You’re dismissed!” Tsunade shouted as Sakura turned to leave the room.

As the door slowly opened, Sakura found Ino with her ear nearly on the door. When Sakura shot her a look of disbelief, Ino jumped back.

“What are you doing? Spying on me?” Sakura asked. Ino smiled a sinister smirk and replied:

“Maybe…who’s ‘he’?...come on, you can tell me!” They started to walk down to the main street that was the center of Konoha; they were passing the Ichiraku BARBE-Q stand when Sakura dropped in to buy some ramen.

“RAMEN?! Don’t tell me, it’s Naruto?!” Ino screamed. Sakura lowered her head a little, with no discernible expression on her face, but she didn’t have any reaction to Ino’s accusation. “You’re not reacting with your usual anger or denial…IT MUST BE TRUE!” She screamed. Sakura raised her head and looked at Ino.

“Do you really want to know?” Sakura asked Ino, who nodded enthusiastically.

“It is Naruto.” Sakura acknowledged.

“Naruto?! What about…what was his name again?” Ino asked, confused.

“I don’t remember; he doesn’t matter anymore.” Sakura replied. After countless minutes of pondering this character’s name, they were never able to remember what it was.

Ino spoke up once again.

“So, it is Naruto…how far did you go? Did you…you know.” Sakura gently nodded her head. “You gave him your _virginity_?!” Ino blurted out. Sakura noticed the many sets of eyes that were now looking their way. She forcefully nudged Ino with her elbow.

“Stop speaking so damn loud!” Sakura whispered.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry.” Ino replied. “…But…You let him take your virginity?”

“Well…not exactly.” Sakura replied with her head held quite low. “I took his.”

Ino’s face immediately shifted from sinister smile to shocked surprise.

“YOU WHAT?!” Ino whispered in a scream. “WHEN?!” Sakura’s face was flushed with embarrassment.

“When we were coming back…I kind of forced myself onto him.”

“YOU WHAT?! You forced yourself onto him!? Didn’t he object?!” After that statement, Ino second guessed herself ‘ _would he object?’_ she thought.

“He…tried to, but I was caught up in the moment…and before you knew it, he was caught up in the moment too.”

Ino’s eyes were the definition of “shocked” and her mouth was as wide as a canyon.

“…and that’s not even counting what happened last night.”

“LAST NIGHT?!”

Ino, as shocked as ever, seemed as if she was going to faint at the news; Sakura’s face was now in a smile, her mind remembering that Naruto didn’t have a problem with anyone knowing about them; her embarrassment had completely vanished.

“Not only that, but I found another use for the blood transference technique that we learned yesterday…Maybe you’ll be able to use it on Shikamaru?...” Her smile was now the same grin that Ino had just earlier. “…I could teach you.”

“SHIKAMARU?! AS IF!” Ino screamed as her cheeks became flushed with red.

…

Somewhere, a few miles away, Shino was with Kiba. An insect flew onto his finger, paused and then moved away.

“I see.” He stated.

“See? See what?” Kiba inquired.

“Naruto is in a relationship with Sakura, and they’ve gone far.” Shino explained

“Far?! How far?”

“Far enough to not tell Hinata.”

“Well, w-“

“Why not tell Hinata, you ask? Well, that’s because, Hinata loves Naruto.”

“Oh, yeah, alright, we’ll keep it to ourselves then.”

…

“Understood?” Neji asked Naruto and Rock Lee.

“Understood, Sir!” Rock Lee enthusiastically shouted.

“Lee, stop with the formalities, we’ve been on the same team since we were Genin.” Neji pleaded

“Understood, Sir!” Rock Lee repeated enthusiastically

Neji sighed with a hint of annoyance

“Um, could you go over it again, Neji?” Naruto asked, confused. Neji let out another tired sigh.

“Our next mission is to track down the duo known as “The Twin Sirens” they were a couple of siblings subjected to Orochimaru’s experiments.

“Why are they called ‘The Twin Sirens’ again?” Naruto asked

“Because, they are well versed in a Genjutsu that makes the victim fall under a trance, you will become their puppet if they get a hold of you. Be careful.”

“Right. Now, when you say ‘get a hold of you’, what do you mean? Do you mean literally ‘get a hold’ or some other way?”

“That’s the problem, we don’t know. With the information that we have, a simple glance could mean the end of us. All we know is that they can only control one person at a time.” Neji stated as he looked at Naruto. “We REALLY need to be careful.”

“Lee, do you have the emergency _soldier pill_ that Gai-sensei gave you?” Neji glanced over at Lee.

“Yes!” Lee replied, as he opened his hand and held out a piece of chocolate candy wrapped in red aluminum foil. “Gai-sensei called it the CHOCOLATE BOMB! He informed me to only use it in dire situations!”

Neji nodded “Good, keep that in mind.” Naruto gave a confused look at Neji.

“…Isn’t that just candy?” He asked. Neji pulled Naruto closer to him.

“Listen…You do remember Raiga, right? Remember the black curry that Lee loved so much?”

Naruto nodded.

“That chocolate is laced with alcohol, if we run into trouble; Lee will be an asset to the mission, but he doesn’t know that, so keep it to yourself, understood?” Naruto nodded.

Neji looked at them both and nodded. “Good! Our mission briefing is over! We’ll head out first thing in the morning! Naruto, since Sakura had to meet with Hokage-sama, I’ll leave it to you to inform her on the situation, since you two have been on the same team since you were Genin, just like Lee and myself.” Naruto nodded again.

“We’ll meet tomorrow by the main gate! Dismissed!”

…

Naruto exited the tent that the mission briefing was being given in; he started to walk down the main road when he saw Sakura with Ino.

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto called out. Sakura turned around with Ino.

“Oh, Naruto.” Sakura replied. Ino smirked and started to pester Sakura with gentle nudges with her shoulder. Sakura gave her an ugly look and pushed her aside.

“Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you for a little while.” Ino’s smile widened. Sakura shot another ugly look at her way and then turned while dragging Naruto with her by his sleeve.

“Good Luck… _Sakura-chan_.” Ino remarked sarcastically.

“What was that about?” Naruto asked.

“It doesn’t matter…Naruto, I got this for you.” She revealed the Ramen that she had just purchased. “Where would you like to eat?” Naruto’s eyes shone with gratefulness when he saw what she had in her hands. He thought for a moment, and then spoke up with a light in his eye.

“I have the perfect place, follow me.”

Together, they walked to a small hot spring; its pool were constantly being rejuvenated with a stream of water that fell from the top of a mountain. They took off their shoes, placed their feet in the water and enjoyed each other’s company until the sun began to set.

“Naruto, we should get back, or we’ll get lost.” Sakura said with a hint of worry in her voice.

“Just a little longer, Sakura-chan, you really need to see this.” The sun was no longer visible, and the only sound they could hear was the stream that flowed from the mountain.

“Naruto, I don’t see any-” Sakura was cut off mid sentence. When, before her very eyes, the forest was lit up with the green glow of fireflies, dozens of them lined the entire forest. Sakura looked up and saw the stars shining brilliantly in the sky.

“This place is special to me.” Naruto said. “I’ve kept it a secret from everyone else for a long time. When I was still shunned by the village, I used to come here to find a little peace.” Sakura’s eyes widened in realization; tears began to well up in them. Naruto moved closer to her and wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. He moved closer to her and kissed her; holding her close, he looked into her teal eyes, illuminated by the fireflies.

“This place reminds me that even in the world’s darkness, there will always be a light. _You_ are the light in _my_ darkness, Sakura-chan.”

She brought him close and embraced him again.

“As long as there are stars in the sky, Naruto…You will be the only one in my heart.”


	6. Song of the Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team of shinobi go on a mission to hunt down a former experiment that belonged to Orochimaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you can actually skip this chapter. I'm only posting it to keep the entire story intact.
> 
> You can skip the next chapter too.

The sun’s light was cast on the village of Konoha, every street and building was bathed in a bright yellow glow, as if the horizon was a burning bonfire. Four shadows were stretching across the great gate of Konoha as they began to move forward.

“Here is how we’ll set up our formation.” Neji stated to Rock Lee, Sakura and Naruto. “I’ll be first, since I can scout the woods with my Byakugan. Lee will be second, watching the right flank. Naruto will be third, watching the left flank and Sakura, you’ll be fourth; since you’re our medical ninja, it’s our main priority to keep you safe. Are you all ready?”

They all nodded and simultaneously, started to walk out of Konoha into the forest. The early light’s illumination could barely penetrate the thick canopy of the forest. There were patches of orange light that escaped through the gaps of the leaves, but there was a darkness in the forest that only seemed present during the night.

 “Look, Sakura-chan, it’s just like the fireflies.” Naruto stated with a smile. She smiled with a light blush in her cheeks as she recalled the conversation that they had last night. “It’ll light our way back home.”

Hours passed as they walked through the forest, and before they realized it, the patches of orange were clear reflections of white, with the sun was high in the sky as they continued to walk.

“Hey, Neji, can we take a break?” Naruto desperately asked. “We’re dying here; we’ve been walking for hours and haven’t seen anything!” Neji noted the truth in Naruto’s words. He scanned the surrounding forest for any other signs of life before adding.

“It looks clear; we can rest up here in a while. There’s a river up ahead where we can rehydrate and regroup.”

“But I can still go! I’m not done yet! I still have the power of youth!” Rock Lee shouted

“Lee-san, We’re all tired and hungry. We can take a break, can’t we?” Sakura asked him.

“Y-Yes! Sakura-san!” He replied. Naruto’s eyes shifted to her as a grin stretched across his lips.

“You can ask him for anything, can’t you?” Naruto said silently.

“I could do the same for you too, couldn’t I?” Sakura asked him.

An even brighter grin stretched across his lips.

“Anything…Anytime…Anywhere.”

“I can hear the river up ahead, we’re almost there.” Neji declared. “We’ll wait here for a bit before proceeding forward.”

The team set up a small campsite next to the river. Neji tried his best to start a fire, but nothing he had tried produced a single ember. He motioned to Lee.

“Lee, come here, I need your help.” Neji said

“Yes, sir! I’m on my way!” Lee replied

“Can you start a fire?”

“I can try, sir!”

“Do your best…When I say that, I mean give 100 percent.”

“I always give 200 percent, sir!”

“Yeah, I know, just get to it…please.”

Moments passed as Lee stood there, stick in hand

“Neji…how am I supposed to start a fire?” Lee asked, confused. Neji let out a long and tired sigh.

 “Friction, Lee, use friction. We don’t have any matches or anything so we need to do it the old fashioned way. Just push down and constantly spin this stick against this flat piece of wood until an ember starts, as soon as it picks up, I’ll grab the tinder bundle.”

“Yes, sir!”

Lee grabbed the stick and placed it between his palms.

“Alright! Here we go!” With insane speed, Lee began to spin the stick. A thin stream of smoke started to rise with the wind from the base of the wooden slab, without any other warning, the small amount of black coals began to glow red.

“There we go, Lee! Stop!” Neji shouted. Lee slowly brought the stick up in his hands as Neji gently placed the tinder bundle onto the wooden slab and watched as a flame started to engulf it.

“Alright, Lee, now we need fire~” Neji was cut off and Lee dashed out of sight and came back with a bundle of loose wood and branches. “~wood…”

“Yes, sir! It’s all here!” Lee shouted. Neji’s eyes eased as he slowly began adding branches to the fire. “Now that we have a fire…Where are Naruto and Sakura?”

“I believe Sakura-san is gathering herbs in the forest, Naruto is accompanying her.”

“Ah, I see. Well then, why don’t you find us something to eat?”

“What should I get?”

“Seeing as we’re by a river, there should be a lake, not too far from here, how do you feel about fish?”

“I’m on it, Neji.”

“Lee…don’t overdo it. Alright?”

“It’s Alright! Don’t worry, Neji!” Rock Lee replied as he struck his “nice guy” pose.

 _I hope he doesn’t bring the entire lake to us._ Neji thought.

…

“So…What do you think about this mission?” Naruto asked Sakura as they walked through the thick vegetation of the forest.

“We’ll need to stay alert; we don’t have much information on anything, basically, we’re in the dark.” Sakura replied as she bent down to pick a flower with golden petals.

“We’re in the dark?” Naruto asked as he smirked. Sakura stared at him for a minute and then smiled as well. His puns were able to keep the mood light.

“Well…” Sakura said in a somber tone. “If you’re asking if I’m scared, I won’t lie. It’s always scary when you don’t know what lies ahead of you.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels.” Naruto replied. “But together, we can do this. I know we can.”

“I’m sure we’ll make it.” Sakura added.

“Why are you gathering those flowers?” Naruto asked.

“You’ll find out eventually, it’ll help with this mission.” Sakura replied. By this time, they had moved out of the thick vegetation and approached the shore.

“Wow. Look at that view.” Naruto noted. Before them was a massive lake, the sun began to set, and where they stood they could distinguish beautiful hues of blue mixed with orange that moved with the ripples of the water.

“It seems so…peaceful, so quiet.” Sakura added.

Suddenly, something seemed to soar out of the water and into the air. It looked human, but it looked as if there was a bag lagging behind the figure. A BIG bag lagged behind this silhouette. Then they saw it land and walk on the water. The black silhouette walked towards them.

“Get ready.” Naruto said and he changed his stance to a ready position. They became tense as the figure moved closer.

“Yo! Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!” Rock Lee enthusiastically shouted as he tossed the bag onto land.

“Geji mayu!” Naruto screamed “You had me worried there.”

“Lee-san! What are you doing?” Sakura asked

“Fishing, Neji started a fire back at the camp.” Lee pointed south; they noticed a cloud of white smoke rising from the forest. “Neji sent me to find us something to eat! What do you think?” Lee said as he pointed to the burlap sack he just threw onto the shore.

Naruto and Sakura stared at the bag as it constantly convulsed and multiple freshwater Walleye squirmed out of the bag.

“Lee-san, don’t you think you over did it? Why don’t you throw a few of them back?” Sakura asked

“You think so? Was it too much?”

“Yes, I’m sure four will do fine.” Lee moved the bag back into the tide, and returned all but four fish into the lake. All three of them crossed the lake and headed back towards camp.

“Oh, everyone’s back?” Neji asked as he saw the trio approach. “Now, I did say that we’d rest here ‘for a while’ but it seems that night is falling, so we might as well rest here tonight.”

In response, the trio nodded. All members of the team then went on doing their own miscellaneous activities; Rock Lee was busy with his physical training, Naruto feasted on his fish, Neji rested his eyes and Sakura used a mortar and pestle to grind the flowers she had collected earlier into a paste, added water and inserted them into syringes. As time passed the members of the team began to tire, eyelids became heavy and yawns were heard all around.

“Naruto, are you going to sleep yet?” Sakura sleepily asked him. Naruto’s eyes were wide open, the blue hue in his eyes glaring into the scarlet flames that danced in the night. His concentration was broken by the sound of her voice.

“No, not yet, I’ll keep the fire going while you guys rest, it’ll be fine.” He answered as he turned to face her. Sakura nodded in reassurance and turned in her sleeping bag. Naruto turned his eyes back towards the fire, staring deeply into the dancing flames, and occasionally threw in another piece of firewood to keep it from dying.

He took deep breaths and tilted his head towards the sky; it was almost like he was in another state of mind as he listened to the crackling of the embers and chirping of the crickets. Then, all of a sudden, he felt compelled to stand. Something was calling to him.

Naruto slowly stood, and turned towards the lake; he moved with slow and heavy footsteps; his head hung low, the focus in his eyes was weakening.

_What’s happening to me?_

_Why am I moving?_

_Who is calling to me?_

With his heavy footsteps, he was soon at the edge of the lake.

And he was still advancing into the lake. He felt the cold waters engulf his feet and slowly move up his legs until they settled at his waist. He shut his eyes for a second, and before him stood one of the most beautiful women he felt he had ever seen.

She was tall, with a slender body, her long hair was as white as the full moon, her eyes a deep sapphire. She brought her hands to his face and brought him closer.

_What’s going on?_

_What is she doing?_

_Why can’t I move?_

His body did not respond to his movements, but he felt everything, saw everything, and heard everything that was happening around him. He felt warmth around his face as she grasped him. Slowly, she brought her lips to his.

His eyes closed, and for what seemed like the longest time, they didn’t open. 


	7. Silencing of the Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team encounters Orochimaru's experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip this chapter, too. Please, for me?

The crackling fire resounded loudly in Sakura’s mind. In her dream she heard loud steps and saw a figure walking away from her.

“Hey…Naruto, do you really feel comfortable about this mission?” Sakura asked. But no reply came.

“…Naruto?” Sakura turned to find that no one was there to answer her call. The fire was still burning strongly, but he was nowhere to be found. Sakura immediately stood up in a panic.

“Neji! Lee! Wake up!” She shouted. In shock, the two shot up and burst through their sleeping bags. “Naruto’s gone!”

“What? What happened?!” Neji asked.

“I-I don’t know! I just woke up and now he’s gone.” Sakura answered

“Wait!” Lee interrupted “There are his footsteps!” Lee said as he pointed to the ruffled vegetation that lead towards the lake. “That must have been him!” The trio stood and ran, following the crumpled vegetation.

A few minutes passed before the trail ended at the lake shore. In the bright moonlight, they could make out two figures in the lake

“Naruto?!” Sakura cried out. But there was no answer to her call.

“That’s Naruto, but there’s someone else with him, it looks like a woman.” With a splash, they saw Naruto’s silhouette fall backwards into the lake, and disappear into its depths. The other figure floated above the water, lifted her arms, and forcefully brought them down.

As she brought her arms down a tidal wave formed before her feet, and came crashing down on the shore before them. Naruto’s body harshly washed up onto the shore. Sakura rushed to him and dropped down onto her knees.

“Lee, keep an eye on her.” Neji commanded, pointing at the figure still on the lake.

“Naruto! Naruto, can you hear me?! Please, Naruto, say something!” She cried. His eyes were closed as he started coughing; water gushed from his throat and flowed down his cheeks to the ground.

“Sakura-chan…quick…g-get away…” he desperately whispered

“What? What are you saying?” Sakura questioned.

Naruto’s hand shot up and grabbed her by the throat; his hand tightened around her windpipe.

“N-na…ru…t~” She struggled to speak before Neji advanced and landed a swift kick to Naruto’s midsection, sending him flying up the shore. Naruto slowly stood. His stance was different; his head was hanging, hiding his face; his shoulders, slacking, as if his arms were too heavy to lift.

“Sakura? Are you alright?!” Neji shouted. Sakura coughed, letting in harsh heaves of air as she replied.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“This must be one of the people we were looking for, there’s a good chance that she’s controlling him.” Neji said. “Lee! Go now!”

“Alright!” Lee screamed as he began to run across the water, with great speed he jumped into the air and shouted “KONOHA SENPUU!” His attack was immediately blocked by a thrust of water.

“A water shield?!” he shouted, before he could make a second move, his leg was pulled into a torrent of water and his body was tossed to the other side of the lake. He crashed deep in the forest as a giant dust cloud rose from the impact.

“This has got to be it, the person on the lake is one of the ‘twin sirens’ we’re looking fore. Be prepared.” Neji stated

“Yeah, I know.” Sakura replied.

Naruto charged towards Sakura and Neji with reckless intent. The punches he tried to deliver were countered, as he was struck down again. This time, as he stood up, blood started to pour from his mouth.

“We can’t just keep attacking him.” Neji noted. “What can we do?”

Sakura’s face lit up with an idea. She pulled out a syringe from her pocket.

“Let me try something, cover me!” She shouted while charging towards Naruto. He also rushed towards her and raised his arm high. Sakura ducked below his fist and quickly jabbed the syringe into his neck.

Naruto’s footing gave way as he staggered and crashed into the ground. His body was now motionless.

“You paralyzed him?” Neji asked

“That’s right, now we can try to take her down.” Sakura replied. She handed him a syringe that she had filled with the flowers from earlier.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s a natural anesthetic, if we inject her with this, we’ll be able to take her back to Konoha with us. But we better be quick, it only lasts for around ten minutes.”

“Okay, so here’s what we’ll do, I’ll~” Neji’s eyes blinked with realization as he started to spin at an incredible speed. “Hakkeshō Kaiten!” As he spun, shards of ice broke around them.

“She’s firing icicles at us! Get to cover!” Sakura ran towards Naruto and picked him up. Together, Neji and Sakura ran deeper into the forest to find cover.

While running, they heard a splash from the lake, as they turned they saw Rock Lee ascending towards the moon.

“PRIMARY LOTUS!” The velocity of his movement created a vortex of air that pushed away from him in a spiral pattern; as he plummeted towards the water, it moved away until the bottom of the lake was exposed.

Neji and Sakura then heard a crash, and saw the vacuum of air release, bringing the water that had been misplaced back in, to fill the void. Then they saw two bodies floating on the surface of the water.

They retrieved the bodies and brought them back to the shore.

“Lee will be fine; we just need to let him rest. On the other hand, this woman is dead.”

“White hair, blue eyes…This was one of the siblings that Orochimaru experimented on, I’m not sure where the other one is, but…” Neji scanned the forest. “…She’s not here.”

Naruto’s body started to move as his eyes opened.

“What’s going on?” he asked. Sakura sat next to him.

“You were under a trance caused by her.” She pointed to the lady with white hair. “You’ll be fine now, just lay your head down and rest.”

“What about the mission?” Naruto asked.

“It’s too late now, we’ll have to abort. One of our objectives is dead, and two of our teammates are out of action. We can’t manage to finish it as we are now. As soon as you’ve rested up, we’ll head back to Konoha.” Neji replied

“Oh, I see.” Naruto said back, with more than a hint of happiness on his face. He looked at Sakura as his face shone with happiness.

“We’ve failed a mission, but at least we get to go home.”


	8. “You said I could ask you for anything.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto encounters some regretful thoughts about a woman who has always wanted his affection, and would even go as far as die for him...Hyuuga Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good! Now we're back on track!

Naruto sluggishly walked up the stairs and approached the door. His hand slowly reached out and turned the doorknob. Slowly, he slid open the door and flipped the light switch. His shoulders slumped and he walked to the bathroom. Once he became situated, he removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. As the water rushed to his hair and slowly trickled down his body the events of the past four years streamed through his mind.

…

His heart raced as he recalled the events that occurred when the members of Team 7 were announced: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Looking back at how much of a child he was then, he started to reminisce about what a despicable act he had committed just to get close to her.

_“What do you think of Naruto?” Sasuke asked Sakura_

_“He’s become accustomed to interfering with my love” She replied “He enjoys seeing my struggle with my troubles…Naruto knows nothing about me…I just want you to accept me, Sasuke-kun.”_

The water flowed down his eyes as he remembered her words. She had hated him like everyone else; she even said that the one thing she hated was _him_. He brought his hand up to support himself as he remembered the promise he had made to her.

…

_“Naruto” she stated “This is a once in a lifetime request…Please, please bring Sasuke-kun back.”_

_Naruto’s eyes looked at her, worried. Then he smiled and replied:_

_“Don’t worry, Sakura-chan! I’ll bring Sasuke back for sure! I promise!”_

A pain shot through his heart.

“…The promise that I could not keep.” He said aloud.

…

Two years of training had passed before he returned to Konoha-returned home. His training with Jiraiya had been difficult, but had made him stronger. He returned home, and the first person he saw was _her_ -the one person that he loved more than anyone else.

_“What do you think? Don’t you think I’m more womanly now?” she had asked him._

_”Don’t worry! You haven’t changed at all!” He had enthusiastically replied._

His clenched his fist and felt heat from his blood gather at the pressure.

“How could I have been so stupid?...so childish?” he murmured under his breath. Blood rushed to his face, he was embarrassed to admit this to himself. Two years of training, he had grown stronger, but he had not matured at all. How could he have made _himself_ look like such a fool in front of her? Even Jiraiya knew what to say to women. Two years under his tutelage, and Naruto didn’t even know how to speak the words that were always on his mind; three simple words that meant the world to anyone willing to say them.

“I love you.” He mumbled again; those three words that he could not repeat out loud to her in complete sincerity. When he had tried to articulate these words, he had always said something stupid and ridiculous.

_Let’s go on a date_

_I thought we’d have the chance to be alone_

_Why is he here? I thought it was only going to be you and me?_

Things that little kids would say to give hints, but he was never direct. It was such a stupid decision.

As his mind raced back, he felt the cold air on his face and the melting snow in his hair.

…

_“What did you just say, Sakura-chan? I thought I heard it wrong…” His eyes were wide with surprise._

_“Like I said…Naruto…I love you.” Sakura replied, with her cheeks flushed in red. “I said Sasuke-kun doesn’t mean anything to me anymore. I must have been crazy to carry a light in my heart for him for so long. Listen carefully when someone confesses their feelings to you.”_

_His eyes shimmered with a hint of water in them, before he answered her back._

_“But why? What for?!” He shouted back. “This isn’t the time or place to be joking around, it’s not funny, Sakura-chan!”_

_“This isn’t a joke, Naruto. I just opened my eyes. Why should I love a rogue ninja who’s a criminal? I’m not a child anymore, I can face what reality is…So Naruto, you can forget about that promise you made to me. You can stop chasing after Sasuke”_

**_“_ ** _This is all too sudden.” He said back to her._

_“Nothing happened; it’s obvious why I fell in love with you.”_

_His mind raced through every time she had worried about Sasuke._

_Sakura walked forward, and gently embraced him._

_“Sasuke keeps getting farther and farther away from me. But you’ve always stayed by my side, and cheered me up. I finally realized who you truly are. Even with that time with Pain, you returned when everyone needed you. You are the hero, who protected the village, and now everyone admires you…and I’m simply one of them now.”_

_“ You used to be a prank loving loser, but now you’ve grown into a wonderful person; and I’ve seen it with my own eyes. Meanwhile, Sasuke keeps adding to his crimes, and breaking my heart. He’s always walking away, always getting farther.”_

_“But Naruto, you’ve been close to me this whole time, you comfort me. I care about you, from the bottom of my hear-”_

_“That’s enough!...Sakura-chan…This joke isn’t funny!” he shouted while pushing her away. He saw a ripple in her eyes_

_“Why are you so upset? I’m just telling you that I like you now instead of Sasuke.”_

_His grip tightened around her shoulders_

_“I hate people who lie to themselves!” he shouted at her._

_“I’m lying to myself?” she shot back. “I’m the one who decides how I feel!...If you hate me, just come out and say so! Don’t make up some convenient excus-“_

_“It doesn’t make sense!” he said cutting her off, “You came all this way just to **confess to** **me**?”_

_“ **just** to confess to you?...” Sakura replied in a low tone.” **JUST?!** You don’t think it’s a big deal for a girl to confess her love?! Of course I’d come all the way out here…I’m saying that it’s not necessary for you to chase after Sasuke!”_

_He looked at her, with resolve in his eyes._

_“This just sounds like a painful excuse.”_

_“Why don’t you understand? I don’t care about Sasuke anymore; the promise between us doesn’t matter anymore.”_

…

His mind raced as he heard every syllable of the conversation and recalled the words she had used.

**_‘…you can forget about that promise you made to me.”_ **

**_“… and now everyone admires you…and I’m simply one of them now.”_ **

**_“Meanwhile, Sasuke keeps adding to his crimes, and breaking my heart.”_ **

**_“…I like you now, instead of Sasuke.”_ **

**_“…chase after Sasuke!”_ **

**_“Why don’t you understand? I don’t care about Sasuke anymore; the promise between us doesn’t matter.”_ **

He noted that back in the Land of Iron, she couldn’t stop mentioning Sasuke, or that promise. His heart sank at the thought. She hadn’t changed, her heart was the same. He was severely hurt by her words.

His breathing became erratic as he grasped his heart and began to regulate his breathing. Slowly, he turned off the show and stepped out. Physically and mentally exhausted, he put on a pair of light blue boxers and fell onto his bed. As he put a pillow over his face, he started to think about the recent events that had happened to him.

After he had jumped in Sakura’s way to protect her…she had helped him recover in Yamato-taichou’s wood conjured home. His heart rate picked up as he recalled how she had confessed to him on that night.

Unlike the incident at the land of Iron, Sakura had taken action that she could not go back on. He could feel a soft pressure on his lips as he remembered how she had sealed her sincere feelings with a kiss. He couldn’t believe it at the time. There was one thing that she recited that has stuck with him this whole time.

“We aren’t kids anymore, Naruto…” with those five words, she was able to inject to him a beautiful reality that opened his eyes. This girl that he had loved for so long was a girl no longer.

She was a woman, a strong and beautiful woman. She was the woman of his dreams.

And then he recalled a woman that he, regrettably, never paid any attention to.

“Hinata…” he voice rang. His mind flashed before him the image of her freefalling from the sky and landing head first to the ground. His heart ached with rage at the thought. Then he heard her voice in his head.

 _“…I love you, Naruto_ ”. Those words rang through his ears like a gong, constantly being struck. His heart stopped as his mind raced at the thought.

“How could I have let this happen?” His heart was strained from regret. This woman who he had never acknowledged just admitted to him that she loved him, and here he was now, in a relationship with the woman he loved, but his heart ached to think that Hinata’s heart was broken.

“I’m sorry, Hinata…I’m sorry.” His eyes flinched as he began to realize what he was doing to her; thinking about how he had always chased after Sakura in his childish manner, he knew the pain she must have been feeling now. Now, he was out of her reach; there was no way that he could give back that love that she held for him.

With a heavy heart in his chest, he let his exhaustion take him and soon, he was fast asleep.

Before he knew it, he was woken up by the sight of the pink-hair, emerald-eyed beauty. He smiled as she took his hand. She brought her hand to his face and wiped away tears that had fallen from his face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him. Feeling the regret in his heart for Hinata, but not wanting to burden her with his pain he replied.

“Nothing…I was just yawning.” She smiled at him and looked into his eyes. Her strong grip dragged him up and hugged him. He returned the embrace with his heart. As she slowly pulled away, she turned her head and kissed him.

“Naruto, do you remember that conversation we had in the forest?” Naruto nodded.

“You said I could ask you for anything…” she whispered

“Anything. Anytime. Anywhere.” He replied

“Good.” She replied.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a woman enter the room.

A woman with blue hair, and a lavender sweatshirt.

 

 


	9. “Anything, Anytime, Anywhere.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His thoughts drift towards her...And he ends up doing something that he may soon regret.

“…They’re asking me to do what?!” Naruto shouted. He turned and gave a worried look at Hinata.

“The Hyuuga family has asked you to watch over Hinata.” Sakura said as Hinata lowered her head.

“Why me? Why not someone from the Branch Family?” Naruto questioned

“They said that there is no one more qualified to take care of her than the Hero of Konoha.” Sakura replied. Naruto’s eyes shifted to Hinata in confusion. His jaw hung open in both shock at the request and at how terrible his reaction made him sound.

His eyes lowered as he began to move towards his room.

“Understood, let me go get dressed…Hinata, please, have a seat…m-make yourself at home.” He said while gently turning his head to the side.

He returned minutes later, dressed in his usual attire, Black and Orange tracksuit, to find that only Hinata was waiting for him. She held her head down and blushed while avoiding eye contact with him.

“Where’s Sakura-chan?” he asked her.

“S-she was summoned by Tsunade-sama” Hinata whispered. “S-so, it’s just you and me, Naruto-kun.” He took a very deep breath, walked up to her and extended his hand.

“So…are you hungry? I think the Ichiraku-BARBE-Q delivers…what would you like?”

“N-no, it’s okay. I’m not that hungry.” She quietly replied. He shrugged with a confused look on his face and sat down next to her on his bed.

“So, why is it that they chose me to watch over you?” He said in a serious tone. She looked down, depressed. Seeing her reaction, he quickly brought his hands up and waved then. “N-Not that I don’t want to help watch over you!” He sincerely hoped that she didn’t take offense to what he had just said.

She brought her face up and gave him a gentle smile. His eyes brightened to the fact that he hadn’t upset her.

“T-the main family has gone training…a-and I was to be left behind, because I am considered too…too weak.” He looked again and saw the sadness in her crystal clear eyes.

“Hinata,” he moved forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. Leaning in near her face, he told her with great confidence. “…You aren’t weak. You aren’t weak at all; you are one of the most powerful women that I have ever met.” Her face became red at the statement.

“D-do you really believe that?” She asked him. He maintained focus on her eyes and nodded.

“I do, I remember how you stood up to Pain for me, and I’ve never forgotten that.” He said to her with a deep sincerity, and gave her a bright smile. She took his other hand and held it tightly. His deep sapphire eyes widened; looking in her eyes with surprise, he quickly broke away from her hands and brought his right hand to his neck. Her eyes shifted downwards.

“Hinata…” he took a deep breath. “How would you like to go for a walk?” he nervously asked. She didn’t speak, but merely nodded.

He stood up and motioned for her to follow.

Walking out of the door, he turned and locked it with his key.

“W-where are we going?” she timidly asked. He looked at her and gave an uneasy, yet kind smile.

“I don’t know, we’re just going for a walk.” He turned to his left and began walking.

They soon entered the forest, and came across a clearing, the same place where he had trained to create his own technique _Rasen Shuriken_. The land was still elevated, and the raging waterfall was still flowing.

He looked into the waters and then lifted his face to look at Hinata; what could he do to pass the time without making any wrong impressions on her? Then one thing popped into his mind.

“Hinata…Since you were left out of the training trip, how would you like to train with me? We’ll do some offensive sparring.” he bluntly asked her. Her face lit up with red as she replied.

“O-okay…what do you mean offensive sparring?”

“I won’t be attacking, I’ll just defend. You can try to hit me…but please, don’t kill me.” He said with a joking smile. A wave of relief entered his heart as he saw her smile at his remark.

“Okay, are you ready?” He asked, she nodded and began to run towards him. He brought his hands up as she began to strike him. “You’re speed is impressive.” He noted out loud. He face was clad in determination as she kept pushing forward. She hadn’t struck him yet; her strikes were being dodged and deflected. She made one final lunge at him; he firmly planted his left foot down to the ground and turned out of the way; Hinata hit the dirt floor with a loud thud; and when her eyes opened again from the brief pain, she saw him standing above her with his hand extended.

“Good job, Hinata. Come sit with me for a little while and I’ll tell you where I think you need improving.”  He motioned for her to join him as he sat by the waterfall. “From my personal observations, I think you need to be bolder. Make your moves with more power and force. You’ve already got speed in your movements, now just add power.” She nodded in acknowledgement of his observations.

“I think we’ll go for a few more rounds, what do you say?” Hinata nodded enthusiastically and returned to her ready position. An hour passed with no success. But just as Hinata had begun to give up, Naruto saw a glint of hope in her eyes. He noticed something different.

Before, she had followed his movements. Now, she was blowing past them. Instead of gently moving with his hands, she started to push him back. Her speed and aggressiveness surprisingly caught him off guard, and before he’d realized it, he felt her palm strike him directly in the chest. He stumbled, his guard now completely gone as she struck him again, and turned to deliver a forceful spinning back kick to his mid-section.

The force of the blow sent him flying. Hinata heard a splash as he landed in the water. He sat up, soaked from head to toe, and a little dizzy.

“Ow.” He expressed his pain with a kind smile. “Great job, Hinata! You got past my guard.” A smile stretched across her face at the praise. “Now that this is done, the sun is getting a little low; do you want to head home?”

She brought her head down and nodded. He looked at her with an encouraging look in his eyes.

“ **Bolder!** Hinata, be bold!” her eyes opened as she nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! I will!” she replied. He smiled and gave an approving nod.

A while afterwards, they returned to his house.

“Make yourself at home; I need to get changed before I can accompany you back. So, just give me ten minutes.” He told her

“O-okay.” She replied. He entered the shower and felt the water run down his body again, as it had earlier in the day.

…

 _Well done. You’ve passed the entire day without an incident. You should be proud!_ His mind seemed to have developed a consciousness of its own as he spoke to him.

“Shut up.” He replied.

_What do you plan to do now?_

“I’ll take her home, and then come back and get some rest. Simple.”

_Do you really think it will be that simple?_

“…I hope so.”

…

The night was silent as they walked through the empty streets of Konoha towards the Hyuuga residence. Side-by-side they approached the front gate.

“Thank you again for taking care of me.” Hinata told him as she bowed her head.

“It was no problem, Hinata, don’t worry about it.” He modestly replied. He gave her a smile and turned to start heading home until he felt a tug on his jacket. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

“N-Naruto-kun. You told me to be bolder…to be stronger.” She stated. He looked at her and nodded uneasily. Her hands reached out, strongly grasped his jacket, and pulled him towards her. Before he could recover, their lips connected; eyes closing in unison as she brought her hands to his face and held him. Naruto’s hands started to slowly move down her body, feeling her curves on their way down.

Then he caught himself.

Swiftly, he pulled away. His hands let go of her body; his face broke away from her grasp. Their eyes stared into each other in surprise and disbelief. His eyes shifted down.

“Hinata…I’m…I’m sorry. But I can’t do this. I~”

“Naruto-kun! I love you!” She shouted. He took a deep breath and turned away.

“I’m sorry, Hinata. But there’s someone else I love, and I can’t betray her. If I did, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” It was almost as if he could hear her tears hitting the dirt as they fell from her eyes. He turned around and began to walk down the road home. Halfway to his house, he started to think to himself.

…

_Do you regret doing that?_

“Kissing her?”

 _No…Do you regret rejecting her?_ His mind went blank for a minute

“No. I don’t regret it…I can’t…I can’t be unfaithful”

_Are you trying to convince yourself? If you believe this to be true, then why is there such a painful feeling in your heart?_

“Even if I don’t love her…I still care about her. I know that I hurt her, which is my regret. But even if this darkness clouds my mind…I still have the light in my heart that will shine through that darkness.”

There was no reply to his statement.

The doubt in his heart was gone.

…

He continued walking home, but something tore at his consciousness, He needed to talk to her, it would rip away at his very soul if he kept this secret from her, he couldn’t bear the thought of carrying a lie from the one he loved so dearly; as he listened to his footfalls on the dirt floor, he started to sing a song he heard on the radio.

_“I’m coming home to you…every night….every night…every night…every night.”_

_“I’m the colorless sunrise, that’s never good enough.”_

_“I’m the wind that’s in your hair that ruffles you up.”_

_“If you can find a reason, you can let me know.”_

_“I won’t blame you; I’ll just turn and go…”_

_“I’m coming home to you…every night….every night…every night…every night. “_

_“Coming home to you…every night….every night…every night…every night.”_

_“My mind is made up. Nothing could change that.”_

_“I’m coming home to you…every night….every night…every night…every night.”_

_“Searching to find myself, but all I find is you.”_

_“I can hardly stand myself, so what am I to you?”_

_“If you can find a reason, you could let me know.”_

_“I won’t blame you; I’ll just turn and go.”_

_“…No matter, no matter what we’re facing.”_

_“It don’t matter, don’t matter.”_

_“‘cause the reason that I’m here, is the same through all these years.”_

_“Not changing, not changing…Anything at all.”_

The lyrics left an impression in his heart.

He knew that he loved her, more so than anyone else.

But he also knew that tonight may be the last night that they would be together.

…

Before he’d realized it, he stood in front of the door to her house. His hand floated to the door and knocked on it three times. He heard footsteps dropping on the stairs as someone rushed to answer the door.

“Who is it?” he heard her shout.

“It’s me, Naruto.” He replied. He heard the clicking of the doors locks and the turning of the doorknob.

“Naruto? What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I-I need to talk to you, Sakura-chan. May I come in?” She gave him a smile and motioned for him to enter.

“We can go into my room.” She said as she took his hand and led him up the steps. When they entered her room, she sat down on the bed and invited him next to her.

“Sakura-chan…Today…I did something that I really regret.” He started. He saw that she was confused, but curious. “Today, while I was walking Hinata home…” his voice trailed off. He brought his eyes up and met hers. “I-I kissed her…I’m…I’m sorry.” He looked at her again and noticed that her head was now held low.

 “You…” she began. “You kissed her?”

“Yes…I-I didn’t mean for this to happen…I’m sorry.” He stood up and turned to leave; but felt a tug on his jacket, just as he had earlier. He turned as she motioned for him to sit back down. She gently gripped his hands with hers.

“You kissed her…but…” Sakura brought her hands to his face and gripped it strongly. “…You came back to me.” She pulled him towards her and strongly kissed him, grasping his hair, she pulled him down onto her. “You said I could ask you for anything.” His eyes widened.

“Anything. Anytime. Anywhere.” Her eyes narrowed as a smile stretched across her face.

“Correct the mistake you made tonight; right now; right here.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Lyrics - "Every night" by Imagine Dragons.


	10. Forever Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made a mistake, he was unfaithful.
> 
> This is his chance to prove that he won't be unfaithful again.

_“Correct the mistake you made tonight; right now; right here.”_

Her words echoed within the deep recesses of his mind as he focused on her eyes. It felt like an eternity while he looked into her eyes. But in reality, he immediately acted upon her request, and brought his lips down upon hers. Sakura’s hands slowly ran through his golden hair as she gently pushed him closer. He placed his hands on her hips, holding them softly to keep himself supported, his mind almost going numb from the sensation of feeling her beautiful figure.

Their lips danced together as they came into contact. He felt strong vibrations in his throat when she let out a deep moan from under her breath. Sakura untied his headband and tossed it aside with a sharp click as it hit the floor. Taking hold of his hair again, she slowly sunk her teeth into his lower lip, before she embraced his tongue with hers. Welcoming every movement she made, he moved his tongue against hers and lost himself in the contact. The wet kiss built on their lips as it overflowed and began to slowly slide down Sakura’s neck. He felt his worries melt away in the heated passion of the moment.

With their lips still locked, Naruto’s hand grasped the zipper on Sakura’s scarlet vest and started to move down the length of her body. They both heard the seams clicking with every separation. The best opened and slowly slid down the sides of Sakura’s body. Slowly he slid his right hand back up her body towards her breasts and gently grasped them. In surprise, Sakura turned her head away from his, her eyes still closed in ecstasy and her face flushed with red. Through her heavy panting he heard her whisper his name.

“N-Naruto…” He slightly tensed his grip on her soft breasts; Sakura let out another gasp for air while arching her back and sinking her head deeper into the mattress of her bed. He leaned in closer to her ear and let out a soft breath into it as he whispered her name.

“Sakura-chan…” He slowly descended down her body, letting his lips feel and kiss every inch along the way. Sakura’s hand released his hair from their grasp as they fell to her sides. Naruto slowly lowered himself onto his knees. Sakura’s muscles tensed as she felt Naruto’s tongue move across her hard nipples. She could feel every movement he made with his tongue, every rotation and every push.

He marveled at her body, her emerald eyes, only complimented by her glowing pale skin. Slowly advancing further down, his left hand slid down her smooth skin, and halted once they reached her signature black shorts. His hand softly slid under the cloth as he felt her heat upon his fingers. Sakura’s body shivered at the anticipation as she felt his presence. Her hands shot up to his hair and brought his lips to hers. He felt how wet she had become as his fingers gently entered her. Sakura felt every twitch, every movement, and every motion that he made, each one bringing with it a sensation of pleasure that echoed throughout her whole body. With their lips still joined, Sakura slowly began to sit up. Her left hand undid his zipper, letting his jacket fall to the floor. She stood, causing Naruto to obediently follow, getting back on his feet.

Her hands moved down his body and felt him through his pants. Their lips separated as he let out a soft moan at the feeling. Her fingers inched towards his zipper as she kissed him again; caught in the pleasure that surged through his body, Naruto found that Sakura was pushing him backwards; he made contact with the wall behind him as he felt her tongue moving in his mouth and her hand gently caressing him. Her steps towards him were slow and long, with each step that she took, her pair of black shorts began to slip further and further down until they hit the floor. He knees weakening at the warmth that radiated from her body; he began to slip down the wall as his knees gave way.

To his surprise, he found that he had fallen into a chair. Sakura’s arms began to wrap around his neck as she broke away from their kiss. Naruto’s eyes opened to meet hers. Sakura’s eyes narrowed as a curve stretched across her lips. Lifting herself up, she straddled his lap. Their heads rolled back in ecstasy as she lowered herself on him. They both let out deep breaths at the sensation. Sakura began to rotate her hips, gradually, she entered a rhythm; His hands moved down her body, embracing her breasts while they moved down to her hips, with his firm grip on her, his hands began to mimic her movements. Her embracing arms began to urge him forward. He moved his hands below her legs, finding a revitalized strength in his knees, he began to slowly lift her up.

Unprepared for this, Sakura let out a strong gasp for air. Her face became red as she hung onto him for dear life. He felt himself moving deeper into her as he stood. Shivers of pleasure surged through Sakura’s skin as Naruto began to advance towards the bed. Gently, he laid her down. She grabbed his hair and pulled him to his side. She turned him again until he was laid down onto his back.

“I’ll take the lead.” She whispered gently while smiling. He smiled with a soft facial expression before she firmly kissed him as she had so many nights ago. Her arms wrapped around his body as his arms moved to embrace her. They pulled each other close as Sakura began to move with an even greater speed. Vibrations echoed throughout their bodies as the warmth of their contact began to merge, engulfing them both in a cloud of passion. Naruto’s head snapped back and sunk into the mattress of the bed.

“Sakura-chan…I~” She immediately met his lips with hers again. Their backs arched in one single moment of climax that seemed to last for ages. As she felt him inside her, she brought her face to his and gazed deeply into his sapphire eyes.

“I love you, Naruto.”

“I love you too, Sakura-chan…and I always will


	11. Uzumaki Naruto, Personal Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is personally asked to meet with a V.I.P, while Sakura begins her training with Kakashi to create her own technique.

Kakashi slowly walked up the steps to Sakura’s house; taking a few minutes to look up from his prized possession, he raised his right hand and knocked on the door.

“Coming!” he heard a voice shout while patiently waited for the door to open. As the door slowly opened as he saw Sakura. “Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?”

“I’ve got orders from Hokage-sama, she wants me to train you.”

“Train me?”

“Yes, she wants me to find out your chakra affinity, just like how I did for Naruto.” He explained. “Speaking of which, where is Naruto?” Kakashi questioned. As he finished his sentence, he saw a small piece of black fabric protruding from the entryway of the kitchen. He gave Sakura a blank stare as he noticed that she was beginning to blush with a nervous smile.

“I see…” Kakashi started again, “Well, if you see him, tell him that I need to talk to him. We have a task that only he can accomplish.” With her face still rose red, Sakura nodded. “When you get a hold of him, meet me by the library, we’ll talk from there.” Kakashi said while turning around. Before his foot touched the ground, he sarcastically added, “You two should take it a little easier, it’s only been eight days since we’ve returned.”

With that last remark, Sakura closed the door, with a smirk on her face.

…

Sometime later, the two of them exited the house, and began to walk towards the library. Naruto strolled with his head rested on his hands, looking up towards the sky, while Sakura walked alongside him.

“So, what do you think this assignment for you will be?” Sakura asked. Naruto didn’t reply, he didn’t even react to her question. “Naruto! Did you hear me?!” she shouted at him and delivered a forceful shove to his arm. Naruto was caught off balance and stumbled a few steps before answering.

“Yeah, sorry…I don’t know...” His mind seemed to have wandered somewhere else before he looked at her sincerely, took hold of her hands and added: “Sakura-chan…I’m really sorry for what I did last night. Can you forgive me?” Sakura pulled away and crossed her arms as she turned away. Naruto’s face drooped with depression.

“How can I forgive you now…” Sakura started, Naruto saw the beauty in her eyes as she turned around to face him. “…when I forgave you last night?” His face brightened with a smile as he heard her speak; together they continued walking to the library.

…

As the two reached the library steps, they noticed two figures waiting for them by the entryway.

“Yamato-taichou!” Naruto screamed out while waving his hand. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Naruto.” He replied with a smile. “I’m actually here to accompany you to the Intelligence Division, you’re needed there.” Naruto’s eyes widened as he wondered what his assignment was.

“Sakura.”  Kakashi said to get her attention, “You’re coming with me, we’re headed to the training ground.” Sakura nodded.

They both smiled at each other while going their separate ways.

…

“So, what is this assignment, Yamato-taichou?” Naruto asked. “Is it some scouting mission, or something? Why is it that I am the only one who can do it?”

“Well, Naruto, you’re assignment is to keep a V.I.P company for the day.” Yamato replied.

“V.I.P?” Naruto asked in confusion.

“Very Important Person.” Yamato replied as Naruto wisely gripped his chin and nodded his head. “The reason why only you can do this is because; you have been specifically requested by this V.I.P.”

“I have been specifically requested? Who is this V.I.P?” Naruto questioned.

“We’re almost there, just be patient, just in here.” Yamato replied as he held open the door for Naruto to step into the Konoha Intelligence Division building. While Naruto walked through the crowded office building, he could hear a very loud voice among the beeping and clicking of computers and keyboards.

“I’M NOT TELLING YOU JARHEADS ANYTHING! I’M NOT GOING TO ANSWER ANY OF YOUR QUESTIONS! SO STOP ASKING ALL OF THESE DAMN QUESTIONS! YOU CAN’T GET ANY ANSWERS OUT OF ME!” the voice shouted in a loud, harsh tone.

A man with a large, imposing figure and a scarred face stepped out of the room. He held his face in his palm while shaking his head. He brought his head up temporarily to face Yamato.

“You’re here, does that mean that you have Naruto with you?” he asked. Yamato nodded and took a step back. Naruto started at this man in awe, and then he realized who this man was.

“AH! You’re that guy that was testing us for the Chuunin Exams!” Naruto shouted. The man nodded and answered back.

“Yes I am, and it’s good that you’re here, we need you. Now.” Yamato gently pushed Naruto forward into the interrogation room.

“Her name is Karin.” He whispered to Naruto.

“YOU DUMBASSES STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND! I WON’T TELL YOU ANY~” the voice belonged to a girl with dark tinted magenta colored hair. Her voice slowly trailed off as Naruto stepped into the room. He noticed Karin adjust her glasses as he came closer to her. His face held a genuine smile as he looked at her. He saw her face soften in its expression as she gazed at him. She gently motioned for him to come closer; as he did she whispered into his ear. Her voice was softer now than it was just moments ago, it almost seemed timid.

“…I don’t want to be here.” She whispered into his ear. He turned to face her, and with a gentle smile, nodded his head. Naruto abruptly stood up and made his way back through the entrance way.

“Yamato-taichou, she says that she ‘doesn’t want to be here.’ What do you want me to do?” Yamato looked around the room and nodded at the Intel personnel.

“It’s up to you now, Naruto. You decide. You’re the only one who can get any information from her.” He answered with a wink. Naruto’s face was dumbfounded in shock. “Just remember that whatever you say, you have to follow through with it. Also, it’s best to cooperate with her, no matter what she asks for.” Naruto stood still in deep confusion and thought.

“I’m going to have to ask that you all clear the way for me when I come back then, I know what I’ll do.” Naruto replied. As he entered the interrogation room again, his bright smile seemed to outshine the only light in the room. With his gentle smile, he extended a hand towards her.

“Come with me, Karin-chan. I’ll take you away from here.”

…

“Okay, the first thing we’ll do is see what your chakra affinity is.” Kakashi told her as he removed a pack of paper from a pocket in his flak jacket. “I’m sure I don’t have to explain as much to you as I had to explain to Naruto.”

Sakura slightly giggled as Kakashi smiled. He handed her a piece of paper.

“Run your Chakra through this piece of paper…it’ll tell us what your affinity is. If it wrinkles, your affinity is Lightning. If it incinerates, your affinity is Fire. If it becomes soaked, your affinity is Water, if it crumbles, your affinity is Earth; and if it tears in half, your affinity is Wind.”

Sakura took hold of the paper between her fingers, and closed her eyes. Not long after, they both heard the rippling of paper flowing in the wind. Sakura gently let go of the pieces of paper as they blew away with the breeze.

“Wind, huh? Pretty interesting.” Kakashi told Sakura

“What’s so interesting about wind?” Sakura asked.

“Wind-natured Chakra is very…very rare. Not only that, but it’s also Naruto’s affinity.”

“Naruto has the same affinity?”

“That’s right.” Kakashi answered. “With that determined, let’s move onto creating your own technique…”

…

Karin reached up to Naruto’s hand and tightly grasped it; feeling her grip, Naruto firmly held onto her hand as he pulled her up to her feet. He turned and began to lead them out of the facility. While bobbing and weaving through the crowd of people, he noticed that her grip was loosening, and naturally, tightened his grip on her hand.

As they walked out of the building, he slowly let go of her hand and turned to face her.

“Doesn’t it feel great to be outside?!” he shouted with a big gasp of air. She didn’t answer. Naruto smiled and turned around. “Why don’t I show you around the village? Follow me…Oh, my name’s Naruto by the way. Uzumaki Naruto.”

“N-Naruto?” she quietly let out; turning his head, Naruto felt her grab onto his hand and hold it tightly. He smiled nervously as he looked at her.

“Uh…What do you like to eat?” he asked. He watched as she removed her glasses, put them in a case and slid the case into her pocket.

“Okonomiyaki.” She replied with a smile. He smiled back at her as he answered.

“I know the perfect place. They make everything there”

He pulled her by her hand, and rushed to Ichiraku BARBE-Q. A smile stretch across her face as he pulled her along.

Naruto burst through the door of Ichiraku BARBE-Q with a giant smile on his face, dragging Karin along with him.

“Ayame-neechan! Could I get a private booth for two?” He asked the woman behind the counter; who smiled at him as she replied.

“Right away, Naruto…Who’s this girl?” she asked curiously. Karin gripped Naruto’s hand tighter.

“She’s a friend of mine, her name’s Karin.”

“Nice to meet you, Karin-chan.” Ayame greeted her.

“N-nice to meet you.” Karin replied back. Ayame turned to lead them towards the back of the restaurant. They were lead through to the back of the restaurant, the lights were dimmer and the noise from the main room was dying down the further they moved in. They sat across from each other. Ayame smiled at them.

“What would you like?” she asked. Naruto turned his head as he answered.

“Could I have the usual?” Naruto asked as Ayame nodded while writing the order down on an order ticket.

“Karin-chan, what would you like?” Ayame asked.

“Okonomiyaki, please.” Karin replied quietly.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Ayame enthusiastically replied. “We have something new that we can let you two try out!” She immediately darted back towards the kitchen, and soon returned with a portable stove, and frying pan. “These tables don’t have the grills in them, so instead, we bring out these stoves. We’ll bring you the ingredients and you can customize your Okonomiyaki as you like.”

“Wow, really?!” Naruto shouted. “That seems really cool; thank you, Ayame-neechan!” Ayame smiled, turned around, and headed back towards the kitchen.

“I’ll be back soon with the ingredients!” she shouted while walking down the hallway.

“So…” Naruto attempted to start up a conversation. “If I remember correctly, we brought you to Konoha just eight days ago. Have you been locked up ever since?”

Karin nodded.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Naruto nervously replied. “Most of the time, Konoha is a really nice place. The people are also usually very caring and welcoming.”

To Naruto’s surprise, Karin nodded as if she knew.

“There’s something about this place.” She began. “There’s warmth here that doesn’t exist anywhere else that I’ve seen.” Naruto smiled and nodded at what seemed to be a compliment. Karin moved her hand and gently brushed it against Naruto’s. “There’s something about you, too.” Naruto’s face held an expression of confusion

“I…uh…” he was interrupted by the sound of Ayame dashing back to their table with a giant tray holding everything that they had ordered.

“Here’s everything!” she shouted while turning around.

“Whoa! Thanks Ayame-neechan! It looks delicious!” Naruto shouted. The food was so delicious, in fact that Naruto soon forgot about the awkward moment that he had just had, and the time passed by quickly.

“Thanks again!” Naruto shouted as he exited the restaurant. The sun was beginning to set. Naruto began to walk home when his mind started to wander about Karin.

_What am I supposed to do now? Yamato-taichou said that it was up to me, and I haven’t actually gotten any sort of information from her…She doesn’t seem to cooperate in that jail, so…Maybe I should…_

Naruto turned around, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. With a friendly smile, he asked her:

“Karin-chan, how would you like to come home with me?” She blushed, his smile broke into confusion at the implication he may have just made. Nervously smiling and laughing, he corrected himself. “I-I mean, you’d much prefer to be in a comfortable house instead of a jail cell, right?...Right! Okay, follow me!” Naruto said with confidence. He firmly grasped her hand and led her back to his home.

Halfway to his home, he noticed that Karin had tightened her grip around his hand. He took a deep sigh as he remembered Yamato’s words.

 _“It’s best to cooperate with her, no matter what she asks for._ ’

She moved closer, and embraced his arm, which surged with heat as he felt her body against it. Blood flooded his face as he repeated the words in his mind.

 _“It’s best to cooperate with her, no matter what she asks for._ ’

Before he grasp the gravity of the actions she was taking, he felt her magenta hair against the fabric of his jacket. Karin’s head now rested on his arm as they walked together. He took another deep breath.

_What have I just done?_


	12. A Preferred Method of Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's going to have to do whatever it takes to gain the information he needs...whatever it takes.

“Hey, are you alright?” Naruto asked Karin, he began to notice that she was beginning to sway as they walked to his house.

“I’m just a little tired, that’s all.” Karin replied. Naruto’s eyes lightened up as he had an idea.

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” A single clone appeared beside him. “Alright, you know the drill.” The clone squatted down and gave Karin a piggyback ride on the way home. Before long, it seemed as if Karin was asleep. Naruto spared a glance at his clone.

“How’s it feel?” he asked with a grin.

“Well…I won’t lie; I don’t dislike the feeling of having a woman’s chest against my back.” The clone replied with an even wider grin. As they climbed the steps, Naruto unlocked the door.

“Just lay her down on the bed. Good work, I appreciate it.” The clone nodded, acknowledging his words and disappeared. Naruto peeked into his room to check on her one last time; when he was sure that she was asleep, he stepped into the bathroom, disrobed, and entered the shower.

_Well, it looks like you won’t get any information out of her tonight._

His thoughts wandered as he felt the warm water collide with his skin.

_So, it looks like I’ll need to spend another day with her, I hope I can get some sort of information._

He turned the knob and felt the water subside. The condensation from the hot water covered the mirror as he put on a pair of blue boxers and a white shirt. He stepped out of the bathroom, and made his way to the living room, he nearly slipped as he saw her standing before him.

“K-Karin-chan? What are you doing up? I thought you were tired.” He abruptly said.

“Actually, Naruto. I want to tell you something.” She calmly replied.

“What is it?” he asked as he heard a certain tone in her voice.

“You want to know about Sasuke, don’t you?” Naruto firmly nodded. She took his hand and dragged him along and gently squeezed his hand while looking into his eyes.

“I’ll tell you everything I know.” She said to him.

“Oh, that’s great.” He replied to her.

“But first...you have to do something for me.” She demanded.

“W-What’s that?” he nervously replied.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck; blood rushed to his face. He began to raise his hand to push her away until he remembered Yamato’s words.

 _“It’s best to cooperate with her, no matter what she asks for._ ”

 _“It’s best to cooperate with her, no matter what she asks for._ ”

 _“It’s best to cooperate with her, no matter what she asks for._ ”

Reluctantly, his hand slowly sunk down.

Then another thought entered his mind.

_How can I forgive you now…When I forgave you last night._

Suddenly, he felt a pressure against his lips. His eyes shot open in surprise as he felt it. She slightly pulled away while gently biting his lower lip. With their lips separated, his knees became weak, his eyes suddenly lost focus, and he collapsed onto the couch. He body seemingly became weaker, he closed his eyelids momentarily. When he opened his eyes he saw her straddled over him.

With his eyes half open, he saw her come closer to him and plant another passion-filled kiss on his lips. She bit down on his lips once more, and he felt the energy leave his body again. His arms went limp and fell onto the couch, lifeless.

“Y-you…” he tried to protest, but he was interrupted again by her as she kissed him again, he felt her tongue against his, slowly caressing it, instinctively, his tongue began to actively move against hers. She pulled her lips from his as he took quick and shallow breaths. Karin pulled away her glasses, and as he looked into her eyes, it was almost as if she was a different person. Her eyes narrowed as a smile stretched across her lips.

“Do you remember what I said about you being special?” She said while running her hand down his chest. “There’s something about you…about your chakra. It just makes me want to…” He took a deep breath and tried to protest, but he found that no words came out of his mouth.

Karin placed two fingers on Naruto’s mouth, silencing any possible complaints he may have had.

“Don’t deny this.” She said in a seductive voice. “You want this, don’t you?” Naruto’s head slightly sunk down. “Don’t fight it, there’s a reason why the blood in your arms is gone, but there’s still blood down here.” She reached down into his boxer shorts and wrapped her hand around him with a strong, firm grip. He let out a soft moan as he felt her cold grip on him. “You can’t hide your emotions from me; I can read your pulse.” She whispered into his ear and she moved her lips towards his again.

His eyes slightly twitched with every movement she made with her hand. He gently bit down on her lip and heard her let out a quiet moan. He then felt something strange, strength was returning to him.

She started to move down the length of his body. His face expressed confusion and joy simultaneously.

 _Is this what I really want?_ He questioned himself.

Before he could answer himself, he felt her mouth wrap around him. With that intense sensation, his thoughts broke. His nerves echoed with an intense pleasure. Karin began to move slowly, gradually moving faster as time passed by. Naruto raised a hand to her head, in his best efforts; he tried to push her away.

But that isn’t what happened.

Instead, he found that his hand placed itself upon her head, intertwined in her magenta hair, encouraging her.

 _Am I really doing this?...I am really doing this._ He thought to himself.

His head shot back and sunk into the couch as he felt himself climax. His mouth opened with his lungs contracting as he let out deep breaths. Karin didn’t move, instead, she took everything in.

Slowly, she stood up and pulled off her pants.

“I see that you’re really enjoying this.” She said as he noticed how hard he still was. He let out a small smile as she began to rub herself against him.

“If you really read my heart, then I shouldn’t even try to hide it.” He declared.

She smiled back and gave him another firm kiss. As she broke away, her hand moved down her own body and slid her panties aside. The both let out audible moans of intense pleasure as he entered her. She began to rotate her hips, causing him to moan even louder. His hand moved to her chin, moving down her body as he undid her zipper. She eased the tension in her arms as the shirt fell to the floor; his hands moved back up her body and grasped her soft breasts.

Feeling his strong grip upon her, she let out a loud moan and deep gasps. His hands moved down her body, feeling every inch along the way. She felt every one of his fingers rubbing against her as his hands moved to her hips, each sending a shockwave through her nervous system.

His hands wrapped themselves against her hips as he began to gradually push her along, encouraging her to move faster. He heard her screams as she felt him inside her. Her body shook with a strike of ecstasy as she lost all strength and fell down upon him. He felt her body against his and lifted her up by her hips.

Unexpectedly, she began to move again, slowly moving up and down. He felt her tongue against his again, vibrations of pleasure echoed through his throat as he heard her moan.

She started to move faster.

“N-Naruto.” She started. “Are you ready?” He couldn’t answer, but merely nodded. His eyes closed as she felt him fill her again. She turned her head and invited him to turn his; they kissed again, tongues intertwining in the parting of their lips.

“As I promised, I’ll answer all of your questions.” She said at last.

Naruto smiled “I don’t even care anymore.” he bent over and kissed her again as he pushed her down onto the couch.

…

After their heated moment, Naruto made sure that Karin was asleep. Once he was sure, he gently laid her down, stood up and made his way to the bathroom. As he was a foot away, he saw it crack open; another Naruto stepped out of the bathroom as he approached it.

The Naruto from the bathroom looked at him, grinning.

“”How’d it go?” he curiously asked.

“It went well, I’m sure she’ll answer all of Yamato-taichou’s questions now.”

The Naruto who exited the bathroom extended a fist.

“Good work.” The other Naruto met his fist with his own.

“Anytime.”  He said, and then he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto gently opened the door to his room, fell into his bed and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...My bad. I didn't know at the time.


	13. Forgotten, Part I: Lost Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some serious complications, Naruto actually loses his memory.

“Good! Sakura! We can take a break now!” Kakashi shouted. Sakura moved her arm and wiped her brow. “We’ll resume your training in a few minutes, come take a rest.” He said as he motioned for her towards the waterfall. Kakashi offered Sakura a seat next to him, which she gratefully took.

“You’re making great progress, I suspect that you won’t need too much time now until you can fully get it down.” He observed. “Is something wrong?” he asked her.

“Kakashi-sensei, do you think that Tsunade-sama was right about Naruto? Do you think he can…”

“I don’t doubt him one bit.” He answered immediately. Sakura’s eyes widened at his interruption.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have doubted him, either.” She smiled back at him with assurance.

…

Naruto opened his eyes, and shook his head as he woke up; he saw a figure sitting at the end of his bed. He smiled, expecting to see her pink hair and emerald eyes.

Instead he saw magenta hair, and scarlet eyes. He tried to sit up, but his hands wouldn’t move. He glared up and noticed that they were tied to his bed posts. He glanced down at his feet, and noticed that they too, were restrained.

He heard the snap of a pocket knife.

“What are you going to do?” he fiercely asked. She didn’t answer, but brought the blade up to his neck. He braced for the worst as he felt the cold steel against his skin. To his surprise, no pain shot through him, instead he heard several pops as the knife created a rips in his shirt.

“I don’t appreciate what you did to me last night.” Karin said while looking at him with narrow eyes. She brought her hands to his chest, and with one swift motion, ripped his shirt in half.

“AH! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!” he protested. She swiftly tugged the shirt and pulled it from underneath him. Naruto’s mouth and eyes hung open as he saw her take it, bring it to her face and take a deep breath. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” he shouted.

“What’s wrong with me? You lied to me last night.” Karin answered in a dark tone. “I’m going to do to you what I was planning to do to Sasuke.” A grin stretched over her face.

“What the hell are you going to do?” Naruto demanded to know as his eyes narrowed.

“Your clone didn’t notice anything? Why do you think you fell asleep so fast?” She replied. Naruto thought back to what had happened the previous night.

“Every time you bit down on my lip…I became weaker.” Her hand moved down his chest as she brought her face closer to his.

“I can take you chakra, Naruto.” His eyes widened at her words. She came even closer to him. His eyes closed as she kissed him; pulling away, he felt her sink her teeth into his lower lip again. Just as she had said, he felt his body weaken, his body sunk into the mattress, powerless as his limbs were restrained.

“Wait…y-you can’t do this, if you take my chakra, the Nine-tails will take over.” He gasped. She bent over again over his ear.

“I’m only going to take enough to put you to sleep. Then, I’ll ravish you, just like I planned to do to Sasuke.” Her lips made contact with his again as his eyelids became heavier.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“Naruto?! Open up, it’s me, Yamato!” he heard echo from behind the door.

“Yamato-taichou!...HELP!” Naruto screamed with all of the energy he had left. She forcefully pushed him down and took his head into her hands.

“I’ll make sure you don’t even remember this.” She whispered into his ear. Her teeth made contact with his neck and fiercely bit down. He let out a blood-freezing scream.

“Naruto?!” he heard a scream from behind the door. The next sound he heard was a loud smash. The last thing he saw was the devious smile on Karin’s face as his eyelids closed, and his world went black.

…

The sound of dripping water woke him up as he stared into a pitch black ceiling; water partially submerged his body.

 **“Naruto…”** a deep, evil voice called out to him.

“What do you want, you bastard fox.” he replied sluggishly.

 **“Well, well, well. Look at who is suddenly a big shot. You have a loud mouth, but you can’t do anything. You can’t even move.”** Naruto tried to move his fingers, but they didn’t even twitch.

“Damn it.” He whispered out loud.

 **“This seems familiar, doesn’t it?”** The Nine-tails asked provokingly. Naruto didn’t respond to his taunting, he merely closed his eyes and tried to focus on his movements.

 **“If I recall…”** The Nine-tails stated in his deep voice. **“There was a woman name Fuuka who did this to you.”** Naruto’s eyes twitched at the memory.

 **“Yes, the same thing happened. You were nearly drained of all your chakra.** ” A grin appeared on the Nine-tail’s jaw, revealing his massive and sharp teeth. “ **You have no one to blame but yourself for your own stupidity.”**

Naruto flinched at the statement.

**Your kindness is your weakness.**

**You’ve forgotten the most important thing about being a Jinchuuriki…**

**You are alone.**

**You have always been alone.**

**You will always be alone.**

**No one has ever cared for you.**

**No one has ever loved you.**

**They have only lied to you.**

**They lied to you because they despised you.**

**Now they lied to you because they realize how gullible you really are.**

**You’re such a worthless human being, your only worth is that I am still trapped in here.**

Naruto couldn’t find the strength to reply at the razor sharp words that left scars in his heart.

**“It is because of your kindness that you made the foolish decision to bring that woman to your home. It was your foolish decision to cooperate with her, no matter what her demands were. You’re pathetic.”**

**“You seem to have forgotten what you really are. You are a weapon and nothing else. Everyone you’ve known doesn’t love you. You are merely a tool at the disposal of the Fifth Hokage. If I wasn’t here, your existence would be meaningless.”**

Naruto gritted his teeth at the barrage of hatred that assaulted his ears.

**“Now, do you remember what saved you the last time this happened?”**

Naruto froze in thought.

“Sakura-chan…she brought me back. Her love brought me back to life.” His mind blanked for a moment, and as he opened his eyes he noticed that he now stood in front of the sealed gate. His back turned away from the Nine-tails.

 **“The last time, you were saved by a light that shined in the darkness.”** The Nine-tails pointed ahead of Naruto.

**“But look, where is the light that you reached out to?”**

**“Where is your ‘light in the darkness’ now?”**

Naruto tried to bring his eyesight into focus.

 **“SHE’S GONE!”** the Nine-tails screamed out.

Naruto’s eyes closed in despair; his knees gave way as he dropped down into the cold water.

The darkness swiftly engulfed him; his will to go on was lost.

_There is no light for me to follow; there is nothing…nothing but darkness._

 


	14. Forgotten, Part II: Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura finds that the memory of her may still lie dormant within Naruto's soul.

“Yamato-taichou!...HELP!” Naruto shouted. Through the walls of Naruto’s house, Yamato heard a cry for help, followed by a fear and pain-filled screech.

“Naruto?!” He shouted; panicked, he looked at the two other Chuunin that accompanied him; he brought his hands together, emitting a loud clap that sprouted a beam of wood, which broke through Naruto’s door with a loud crack that created a giant cloud of dust in its wake.

“Naruto?! Where are you?!” Yamato shouted. Karin stepped out of Naruto’s room with a devious smile on her face. Yamato clapped his hands again, another beam uprooted from the wooden floor and wrapped around her.

“You’re too late.” She said with a grin. Yamato rushed to Naruto’s room; eyes expanding in shock as he saw Naruto’s seemingly lifeless body lying before him, shirtless, with arms and legs restrained to the bed posts.

“Naruto! Are you okay?!” He asked out loud. Naruto was motionless, and didn’t offer any sort of answer; more panic grasped him as he noticed blood trickling down Naruto’s neck. Quickly, Yamato untied Naruto’s arms and tried his best to stop the bleeding.

 “Quick, we need to take Naruto to a hospital right away!” Yamato ordered “I’ll restrain the girl, take Naruto there immediately!” The two Chuunin nodded, picked up Naruto and rushed outside.

“What did you do to him?” he asked her. She offered to him a grim gaze with a sinister smile.

“I had a taste of his chakra,” she answered while licking her lips with a crimson-stained tongue. “He was so delicious, that I just had to take it all.” Her grin widened as he saw him lower his head.

…

“So, what do you say? Should we call it a day?” Kakashi asked Sakura.

“Don’t you think we can still continue? You’re not worn out are you?” Sakura replied.

“Well,” Kakashi said as he turned around. “We need more trees and Yamato’s not here.” Behind him, there were broken trees, wooden debris, bare tree trunks, and piles of leaves everywhere. Sakura turned around and nodded in acknowledgement of his observation. “It only proves that you’re making great progress.” Kakashi added with a smile.

A breeze picked up and took with it a giant cloud of dust as it passed by. They could both make out a silhouette approaching them as they waited. The figure was running towards them in what seemed like an extreme rush.

“Kakashi-sempai! Sakura!” it yelled out. Kakashi and Sakura were both surprised to see Yamato running towards them.

“Yamato, Good timing we need more trees!” Kakashi yelled out

“I can’t right now, Something has happened to Naruto!”

“Naruto?!” both Kakashi and Sakura expressed out loud in shock.

“Yes, I’ll explain on the way to the hospital, follow me!” Yamato insisted. Kakashi and Sakura quickly ran towards Yamato and began to follow. They ran side-by-side while Yamato explained the situation.

“You see, Naruto’s assignment was to watch over Karin, that girl that we brought back to the village.” He began to explain. “You see, she was with Sasuke. She had requested that Naruto personally accompany her; complying with her seemed to be the best way to obtain information, so we asked him to stay with her the entire day.” Sakura and Kakashi nodded.

“However, he did something unexpected; he took her home last night.” Sakura’s eyes widened as her mouth shot open.

“HE WHAT?!” Sakura shouted

_He took her home?! That punk! I’ll smash his face in!_

“He took her to his house.” Yamato continued. “I don’t know what they did last night, but today, when I went to check up on him, he was tied down onto his bed, and he didn’t respond when I called his name. He also had a bite mark on his neck, which was bleeding when I found him.”

Sakura’s anger filled thoughts ceased.

_Tied down…? He’s never done anything like that with me…Bite marks?_

“He’s now in the hospital, he hasn’t responded to anything we’ve tried. It seems he’s in a coma.”

 “He’s in a coma?” Kakashi asked. Yamato nodded. “What is it that she could have done to induce a coma onto him?” he said a loud.

“I don’t know specifically, she said ‘I had a taste of his chakra’ when I confronted her about it.”

Sakura flinched at the statement.

“She also went on to say that he was…” he took a deep sigh. “..She went on to say that ‘He was so delicious, that I just had to take it all.’ I don’t know any specifics, but it sounds like she-“

“She took his chakra, somehow.” Kakashi interrupted.

“It looks that way.” Yamato agreed. They continued towards the hospital, unsure of what lay ahead of them.

_Naruto…please be okay._

…

The trio arrived in Naruto’s hospital room minutes after the conversation. Sakura slowly opened the door and walked towards him. Naruto lay on a bed, motionless; medical wires used to monitor his body sprouted out from his bed sheets. Kakashi and Yamato stayed back while Sakura walked towards Naruto and desperately grasped his hand.

“Naruto…” she whispered. She opened the palm of his hand and placed it on her cheek. “Please, Naruto…Please, wake up.” Naruto’s didn’t respond. Sakura’s eyes began to water; tears started to stream down her cheeks as she desperately held onto his hand. She tightly squeezed his hand with hers, wiping away her tears, she turned her head to Yamato.

 “Yamato-taichou! Where is the person who did this?” she aggressively asked.

“Uh…well, she’s over at the Intelligence Division Headquarters.” replied

“Take me there.” Sakura demanded

…

Sakura entered the Intelligence Division building with resolve in her eyes. With Kakashi and another shinobi guard as an escort, she approached a long corridor with one cell at the end of the hall. She approached the cell’s bars and looked inside the dark room.

“Be careful now, we don’t know much about her, but she did take Naruto’s chakra, who knows what she could do to you.” Kakashi warned her.

Sakura nodded. Inside the cell, they saw Karin, with her magenta hair and a sinister smile on her face. Her hands restrained by steel handcuffs. The guard took a stepped forward and unlocked the door. Sakura and Kakashi took a step into the cell, and then Karin spoke up.

“What do we have here?” she asked in a dark tone. “Didn’t you two _escort_ me here?” she mocked them sarcastically. “Why are you here? Bothering me in my _excellent_ housing unit _?_ ”

“What you did to Naruto…Why?!” Sakura angrily asked.

“Why should I even bother answering you? What are you his girlfrien-“

“Because if you don’t I’ll break your jaw right now!” Sakura yelled as she grabbed Karin’s shirt collar and pulled her fist back.

“Sakura!” Kakashi yelled as he jumped forward and held her arm back.

Karin began to chuckle.

“You **ARE** his **GIRLFRIEND**! Tell me, if you are, then why did he take **ME** home last night?!” Karin shouted mockingly.  Sakura reared her arm back more, Kakashi tightened his grip. Her eyes burned with anger as she listened to Karin’s words.

“But all of this doesn’t even matter anymore…” Sakura’s eyes opened in surprise. Karin’s grin grew even more sinister. “After being with me, **he doesn’t even remember you**.” Sakura’s head lowered in despair as she lowered her fist. Karin’s grin grew even larger as she continually mocked Sakura. Kakashi brought his arm back, resting it on his side.

“If I ever…” Sakura forcefully brought her knee up; Karin felt a deep pain strike her midsection, causing her to gasp for air. “If I EVER see you again…I”LL KILL YOU!” Sakura yelled as she brought her fist up and forced it down to Karin’s face, stopping within centimeters of connecting. She instantly released Karin’s collar, causing Karin to fall to the floor with a loud thud. Sakura waited for another sarcastic remark from her but didn’t hear anything. Karin was desperately gasping for air as she lay on the cold ground.

Sakura and Kakashi turned around, and left the facility as they heard the cell door shut behind them. Another grin stretched across Karin’s lips as they left.

_He doesn’t even remember you._

…

_Five Days Later…_

Kakashi stood with his back propped on the doorway to Naruto’s hospital room. He quickly looked up from his precious copy of _Make-out Tactics_ ; Sakura had been sitting at Naruto’s side for the last five days. Her hand tightly clasped to his.

_Naruto…What did that girl do to you that would cause Sakura so much pain?_

He loudly shut his book, causing Sakura to spare a glance his way. Kakashi nodded to her, turned around, and walked away.

The two of them were alone in the room. Sakura still grasped Naruto’s hand tightly. Tears streamed down from her eyes, falling onto the white sheets of the hospital bed.

_Please, Naruto…wake up…_

In the corner of her eye, she saw him stir. Her face lit up with joy as he began to blink. Her grasp on his hand loosened as she saw him move his head. Naruto’s eyes opened, blinking multiple times to clear his vision.

“Naruto! You’re awake!” Sakura cried with joy. Naruto shifted his head and glanced at her.

“I’m awake…and in a hospital.” Naruto started. “W-Who are you?” he asked Sakura.

Sakura’s eyes grew in shock and surprise; more tears fell from her eyes as she recalled Karin’s words.

_He doesn’t even remember you._

“I-Is something wrong?” he asked her. She shook her head and wiped her eyes.

“No, we’re just glad that you’re finally awake. You’ve been in a coma for the last five days.”

Sakura lowered her head as she added: “I was assigned to keep you company, and keep you safe. My name is Haruno Sakura.”

“I see, well, thank you for looking after me, Haruno-san!” he enthusiastically said.

_Naruto…you’ve always called me “Sakura-chan”…have you really forgotten who I am?_

Sakura blankly stared at Naruto as her confused thoughts streamed through her mind. Naruto gave her a confused look. “So…how long do I have to stay here until I am good to leave?” he asked.

“Do you feel well enough to be discharged today?” Sakura asked. Naruto stretched out and yawned.

“I feel great!” he shouted. “Five days of rest? I feel like I can take on the world!” Sakura smiled at his joyous expression.

“Okay, stay here, I’ll be right back.” Sakura left the room and headed down to the main desk.

Minutes later, Sakura returned to Naruto’s hospital room. He was already dressed in his usual clothing.

“Naruto, where did you get those clothes?” She asked him

“Oh, Haruno-san. I found them in that closet over there.” He said while pointing to the other side of the room. “It’s funny, I usually have a white shirt that I wear underneath it, but it wasn’t there.” He said while unzipping his jacket to reveal his bare chest. “Well, thank you again for taking care of me, maybe I’ll see you around sometime!” he said while walking out of the door.

“Naruto, wait!” Sakura shouted as he just stepped out of the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. “I’m supposed to accompany you out of here until we’re sure that you can take care of yourself again.”

Naruto’s face shown a questioning expression, then shifted into an innocent smile.

“Okay, I don’t mind it if it’s you, Haruno-san.” His words brought a smile to Sakura’s face.

_Somewhere, I’m still in his heart. I know it._


	15. Forgotten, Part III: Reigniting the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds a way to reignite the fire that burns for her within his heart.

“So, Haruno-san,” Naruto spoke as they stepped out of the hospital. “You say that I’ve been in the hospital for five days.”

“That’s right, five days.” Sakura replied. Naruto looked at her with ecstatic joy in his eyes. He reached down and grabbed her hands with a firm but gentle grip.

“Then, to celebrate, why don’t we go get something to eat? My treat!” Naruto innocently asked; Sakura slightly blushed at the proposition.

_Why am I blushing? Acting like we’ve never gone on a date befo…_

Her thoughts stopped as she realized something.

_…We haven’t gone on a date…ever. He’s been asking me out since we were Genin, when he was just an immature child…and I’ve never even considered it. But now, it’s as if everything has begun again. This time, he isn’t a child anymore. The least I could do is accept his offer. It’s my chance to make it up to him._

“Sure, I’d love to.” Sakura softly answered.

“Great!” Naruto cried out as his hands broke free from hers. “I know this great place that makes my favorite food, ra-“

“Ramen.” Sakura subtlety completed his thought. Naruto glanced at her with a puzzled look on his face.

“How did you know, Haruno-san?” he asked.

 _Naruto, everyone knows your favorite food is ramen._ Sakura thought.

“Uh…The hospital keeps records of everyone’s favorite foods and eating habits to cater to the patients needs easier.” Sakura abruptly lied.

“Oh, really? That’s great!” Naruto shouted in joy.

They walked next to each other towards the Ichiraku BARBE-Q restaurant, the high noon sun casted their shadows into one in front of them. Naruto walked with his hands behind his head, with his large priceless grin across his face. Sakura walked by him, her hands swaying at her sides, her head turned, staring blankly at Naruto.

 _He looks like he doesn’t have a care in the world._ She said while smiling. Her eyes began to glisten as she thought about the real fact that he had forgotten her, and forgotten their entire history together. Noticing that her tears started to fall, Naruto turned to her.

“H-Haruno-san? Is something wrong?” he asked.

Sakura brought her right hand up and wiped away her tears with her arm, shaking her head. He looked at her, with a small hint of panic in his eyes; he brought his hands, grasped her arms, and brought her to his chest with a gentle embrace. In surprise, her eyes widened.

“Don’t worry, Haruno-san. Everything will be okay. I promise.” He softly whispered.

 _You say that…But I just don’t know_.

Her eyes closed as she lowered her face into his chest, burying herself in the warmth of his presence. She brought her hands up and returned his embrace; her tears building even more. He gently pushed her back and looked into her eyes.

“Cheer up, Haruno-san. Everything will be okay, now…What do you say we get moving? I’m really hungry.” He added. Sakura wiped her tears away and looked into his sapphire eyes.

“N-Naruto…” she whispered. His face lifted in acknowledgement of her voice. “Do you mind calling me ‘Sakura-chan’?” His smile brightened even more.

“I’ll gladly do that for you, _Sakura-chan._ ” He added while nodding. Sakura’s face brightened as he answered her. He tightly gripped her hand and gently pulled her with a tug.

 _That’s step one._ She thought

 A smile returned to her face as he pulled her along, with his gentle grip, she floated along with his every footstep.

Naruto busted through the doors of the restaurant with great gusto. Behind him, Sakura followed.

“Ayame-neechan! Could I get another table in the back?!” he shouted aloud. Ayame turned around and nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course, Naruto-kun! Follow me!” she quickly answered back. Naruto motioned for Sakura as he closely followed Ayame. “So, why are you two here? Are you two on a date?” Ayame asked. Both Naruto and Sakura blushed lightly while smiling.

They reached their table very soon and sat across from each other.

“So, what’ll it be?” Ayame asked.

“Miso Chashu! Please.” Naruto kindly answered. Ayame nodded while writing down the order on a notepad.

“Sakura-chan, what would you like?” Ayame asked.

“Anmitsu, please” Sakura replied.

“Dessert? Sure.” Ayame answered back.

Ayame then darted back to the kitchen to fulfill their orders. Unexpectedly, Naruto brought up a question that Sakura was not prepared to answer.

“Sakura-chan, how did I enter my five day coma?” he abruptly asked. Sakura flinched at his question. She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts.

“Well, Naruto…I personally don’t know how you ended up in your coma. All I know is that Yamato-taichou found you unconscious on your bed one morning.” She lied to him.

“I was unconscious on my bed? That sounds odd.” He replied. Sakura lifted her head as she felt his hand grab onto hers. “Sakura-chan. I was glad that you were the one who was taking care of me.” He added with a gentle smile. She felt her heart skip a beat and returned a smile to him for his words.

Ayame interrupted them with a dash towards their table. She placed down their orders and greeted them with a smile.

“Thank you, Ayame-neechan!” Naruto shouted.

“If you need anything else, just call me.” She replied while walking back towards the kitchen. They both nodded happily.

“Itadakimasu!” they both said aloud before gleefully enjoying their meals.

_Naruto…is this how you would have really acted if I had gone with you on a date? To be honest…it’s sweet. How had I never noticed this before…I’m sorry for ignoring you for so long, I hope that you can recover your memory soon, I swear that I will make it up to you._

Several hours passed by the time they finished eating; as they left, the sun began to set. In a familiar scene, there was a yellow moon rising in the sky. Slowly, they began to inch closer together. In the air of affection, both Naruto and Sakura had forgotten the “assignment” that Sakura had claimed she was attending to. To them, Sakura wasn’t even watching after Naruto anymore, they were just together under the moonlight.

Slowly, they began to drift closer together. Before they realized it, their hands were intertwined. Sakura brought her left hand and gently placed it on his arm, holding him tightly; her head tilted and rested itself on his arm. Naruto tilted his own head, and rested it upon hers.

 “Sakura-chan, could I ask you to accompany me home, I need to tell you something.” Naruto asked.

“I’d love to.” Sakura replied.

The moon was high in the sky when they arrived at his house; with an instinctive movement, he flipped the light switch.

“Naruto…do you mind if I take a shower?” Sakura abruptly asked. Naruto was surprised, but not wanting to be rude, he nodded.

“Feel free to do so.” Sakura smiled and entered the bathroom. Naruto walked into his bedroom and closely studied his bed, noticing that a ripped white shirt lay bundled up on the floor; and oddly, there were four ropes tied to each of his bed posts. A slight pain shot through his head as he noticed the scene. Surprised at this, he sat down. Gently tapping his forehead, he repeated multiple times: “What happened? Try to remember, try to remember.”

…

Sakura removed her clothes and slowly entered the shower as the water began to run down her body. As she felt the water stream down, she began to formulate a plan to help him regain his memory.

_What could I do to help him remember me?_

She began to recall many of the events that had happened to them over the years. There was one incident that stuck in her mind; the night when she had confessed to him, the night of her _real_ confession. There was something special that happened on that night; her decision was final.

…

Naruto sat on his bed, grasping his head in his hands, trying to remember what had happened. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Sakura’s voice.

“Naruto! Do you have anything that I could wear? I guess it didn’t cross my mind that I only had one change of clothes.”

“I-I’ll try and find something.” He answered back. Looking through his closet, he found that he really had nothing suited for a woman’s body; trying his best to be quick about the subject, he swiftly took off his own jacket, walked towards the bathroom door and handed it to her with his head turned away. “H-here.” He said with a cracking voice.

Sakura firmly grabbed onto the jacket and pulled it into the bathroom. She lightly blushed as she realized what he had handed her. Slowly, she slid on the jacket. Naruto, now shirtless headed back to his room and sat down. He placed his head in his hands again.

His heart stopped as the sound of the bathroom door entered his ears. His heart-rate rose to an even higher pace as every step she took echoed through his house. He took a deep breath as she walked into the room and sat down next to him, his head still held low.

“Naruto?...What’s wrong?” Sakura asked him.

“N-Nothing.” He answered back with blood rushing to his face. “It’s just that…you know…you’re only wearing my jacket.” Sakura smiled at his observation. “Sakura-chan…I don’t know how to say this to you…I mean, I know I’ve only met you today, but it feels like I’ve known you for a very long time.”

Sakura stared at his back while she answered. Internally, she began to smile.

_Your mind might not know me, but I knew I was still in your heart._

Naruto's heart froze as he heard the zipper of his jacket slowly separating. Sakura’s hand reached towards his and grasped it firmly.

“The truth is, Naruto…I’ve loved you for a long, long time.” Slowly, she brought his hand up and placed it on her cheek. He turned his head and looked at her; his face was flushed in red. In the opening of his orange and black jacket, he saw her vibrant, pearl skin.

“S-Sakura-chan I-”

“Naruto, I love you…Don’t you love me?” she interrupted him. Instantly, she saw a flicker of light in his eyes. His head slowly leaned back as he felt her lips on his. Sakura’s passionate kiss left him speechless as he felt the gentle pressure on his lips. Slowly, she held him close and lowered him onto the bed.

His eyes closed and his senses heightened as he felt her tongue push against his. His tongue began to move against her as he felt vibrations from her quiet moaning. Sakura lifted her body off of him, separating their lips in one motion. Naruto looked deep into her emerald eyes with his own.

“I do, Sakura-chan.” Sakura’s ears detected something different in his voice.

“Naruto…did you regain you mem-” He quickly pulled her closer, this time, interrupting her with a kiss while turning her over onto her back. His hand slowly inched down her body, and slid under her black panties. Sakura closed her eyes with more pressure as she felt his hand upon her. His tongue pushed against hers with even more vigor as he felt how wet she had become. She moaned with every movement he made with his fingers. Naruto gently and slowly teased her with his fingers; her eyes shot open when she felt his thumb and index finger on her clitoris; greater intensity gripped her body as he gently caressed it, it felt as if every muscle in her body was pulsing with pleasure. Sakura’s hands found their way to his head, and entangled themselves in his hair.

“N-Naruto!” she whispered as her body gave way to an earth shaking climax as every nerve in her body vibrated with great intensity. Gently she pulled him off, leting out shallow and desperate gasps to catch her breath.

“I would never forget you, Sakura-chan.” He quietly whispered to her. He pushed aside his jacket that she wore and started to move down the length of her body, kissing every inch of her, with her hands urging him down. Naruto’s hands took hold of Sakura’s panties and pulled them off, letting them slide down her legs and fall to the floor. Her muscles tensed as she felt his tongue. Every motion he made sent shivers of pleasure throughout her entire body; with every sensation, her handle on his hair grew tighter; she forcefully pulled him up to her lips and turned him over onto his back.

“Relax Naruto, I’ll take it from here.” Sakura whispered into his ear as her hand began to slide down his bare chest to his pelvis. He felt a gentle pressure running down his body as her soft skin rubbed against his. She brought her lips to his again with newly found aggression. He felt her tongue enter his mouth with a new pressure as he pushed against hers. Anticipation seemed to slow time as Sakura placed her fingers on his zipper and began to unzip his pants.

His eyes now closed tighter as he felt her grip the base of his erect penis. He let out a soft moan under his breath as she began to move her hand. Sakura broke away from him with a single, swift movement, leaving him panting desperately for air. He gasped even more deeply when he felt her tongue. Sakura sent ecstatic pulses through his entire being as she slowly guided the tip of her tongue along the length of his penis. He let out another desperate gasp of air as he felt her mouth surround him, before taking it in entirely. Her tongue gently caressed him with a twirling motion; pushing him even further to his limit.

“S-Sakura-chan…” He tried to speak, but his leg muscles twitched and tightened as he felt his climax. In the same instant, he felt her push down deeper, Sakura moaned softly, and Naruto felt every vibration in her throat as she took him in. She lifted her head from him slowly, feeling his pulse with every heartbeat. Heavily panting he added “Sakura-chan…I can’t go on anymore.”

Sakura lifted her head from him and met his exhausted gaze with a grin.

“I’ll take care of it, Naruto.” A strong green glow started to emit from her hand. He felt blood rush from his heart down to his pelvis; his eyes shut at the sensation. When he regained the strength to open his eyes, Sakura had already positioned herself above him.

As Sakura lowered herself onto him, they both let out gasps of pleasure. Sakura could feel him pulsating inside of her; Naruto felt warmth embrace every inch of him. She slow began to move with rhythm. His efforts to regain his breath became shallower with every new gasp. Gently, he brought his hands up to her hips, slowly caressing her thighs as they moved. Gradually, he began to encourage her, pulling her body towards his with increasing vigor. Sakura’s speed increased even further; sensations of ecstasy took their bodies as they both felt the vibrations of climax.

Sakura’s body lost balance and fell on top of Naruto’s. He felt her breath on his ears as he listened to her heavy panting.

“A-ah! Naruto!” Sakura whispered into his ear as he felt blood rushing to his pelvis again.

 _She can channel chakra using her entire body?_ He thought as his head forcefully sunk back into the mattress.

Sakura felt his penis harder within herself as her hips began to move again. Naruto’s hands found themselves on her hips again, intensely following her motion. In a single instant, another climax came to both of them. Both let out gasps of desperation as Sakura brought her mouth down upon his once again. Vibrations echoed through their bodies as they both let out passionate moans of pleasure from their throats.

With their lips connected, Sakura fell to her side. Her emerald eyes still locked onto his.

“When did you regain your memory?” She asked him.

“It doesn’t even matter, because I never forgot you, Sakura-chan.”

They both shared another embrace before closing their eyes.


	16. Embrace of the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's technique is finally revealed.

Naruto awoke to the feeling of Sakura’s silken hair on his bare chest; he glanced down and met Sakura’s smile with his own. Sakura lowered her head and pushed it deeper into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, feeling the fabric of his own jacket she wore, brought her closer, and held her for a long moment. A knock at the door interrupted their embrace.

“Who do you think that is?” Sakura asked.

“I don’t plan to answer it.” Naruto replied with a grin. “I wouldn’t give this moment for anything.” The knocking at the door grew louder.

“Naruto? Open up…You’ve been discharged, right? Well, Sakura’s missing.” It was Kakashi. Naruto sighed while getting up to his feet.

“I guess I’ll go explain.” Naruto said to Sakura in a low tone while quickly putting on a white shirt, rubbing his eyes, straightening his hair, and zipping up his pants. He took a deep breath and kept walking.

“I’m on my way!” Naruto shouted at the door. He turned the knob and cracked it open. “What is it, Kakashi-sensei?” he asked in a slightly annoyed tone. “I’m kind of busy.”

“Naruto? Are you feeling well? I hear you were discharged early.” Kakashi said

“Uh, Y-yeah, I feel great. Something helped speed my recovery...” Naruto replied

“Good. Now then, do you know where Sakura is? She didn’t answer her door at home.”

“Yeah, she was the person who accompanied me on my recovery. She’s…” Naruto slightly jerked his head towards his house. “…Do you know what I mean?” Naruto asked. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at the statement.

“Tell her that she’s nearly completed her new technique; meet me on the training grounds when you find the time.” Kakashi stated. He turned around and began to walk towards the stairway. “I’ll be in touch. Take it easy.”

“Y-yeah. I’ll be sure to take it easy. Thanks, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto added as closed the door in front of him. He turned, and walked back towards his bedroom. Naruto entered the bedroom and was greety by an embrace and kiss from Sakura.

“What did he say? She asked him while slightly pulling away.

“He says that your own technique is almost finished; he you to meet him later at the training grounds. What did you manage to create?” he asked.

“I’ll show it to you later, just come watch me at the training grounds later in the day.” She said with a smile. “I think you’ll really like it.”

“I’m sure it’s amazing.” Naruto replied with a smile.

Sakura turned around to leave; she slowly began to take off Naruto’s jacket. His arms gently wrapped around her as his hands gently grasped hers. She felt his head resting on her shoulders.

“Keep it.” He whispered into her ear. She brought the jacket back together and zipped it up.

“I’ll see you later, I have some things I need to do, too.” He said while gently releasing his grip on her hands.

She smiled softly, brought her hand to his chin, turned his head, and kissed him.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

…

Naruto walked into a long, winding hallway as he heard a loud bang as a door shut behind him. At the end of hallway was a single cell. He walked towards the cell and stared into it. The prisoner inside stood up and walked towards the cell bars.

“Are you here to see me again?” She said in a seductive tone. “Did you enjoy what I did to you?” Naruto’s face held a look of determination.

“I am here to see you again, but I’m here to tell you that what you tried to do, failed.” Naruto replied. Karin placed her arms between the cell bars and held them out. Naruto stood firm, not reaching out to hold her. She shot him an ugly look and snorted while pulling her arms back into the cell.

“Don’t worry, Karin-chan; someone else will take care of you.” Behind them, there came another sound of the door shutting. “Here is your personal escort.” Behind Naruto, stood Sai.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Sai said with a smile. Naruto smiled at Karin.

“We picked him because there’s no way that he’ll fall for you.” He glanced over at Sai. “Sai, what do you think of Karin? Oh, and you can be honest.” Naruto asked.

“Why, she’s just as ugly as every other woman Konoha.” Sai answered with an even more sincere smile. Karin flinched at his statement, and rushed the bars, trying to claw at Sai’s face. Sai opened a scroll and painted a few snakes, moments later, they came to life, tying up Karin’s hands.

“What the?! Let me go!” Karin demanded.

“Sai, you might want to do something about her mouth, too. She can really do some damage with that thing…She can-“

“She can talk for hours without stopping?” Sai interrupted.

“Ah-I wasn’t going to say that. If she bites you, she can take your chakra, so…”

“YOU’RE NOT DOING ANY-“ Sai took his scroll and drew another picture. A star shape jumped from the page and smacked itself against her lips.

“Sai, what’s that?” Naruto asked.

“It’s called a ‘Starfish’…I read about it in this book.” He said as he held a book called _Creatures from Under the Sea_.

A guard opened the cell door and took hold of Karin’s arm. She offered Naruto a depressed expression, but he waved a hand and passed it off.

“Can you handle this, Sai?” Naruto asked.

“I’ve got in under control. Take care of yourself, Naruto.” Sai replied.

Sai struck Karin’s neck with a chop, she fell over in a daze; he bent over and caught her with his shoulder.

…

Naruto stood quietly outside of the Hyuuga residence, leaned up against the wall, with his head tilted down.

_What should I say to her?_

He took a deep sigh.

_I guess I’ll just improvise._

He turned, brought his hand forward, and knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door cracked open and Neji greeted him with a a scornful expression.

“Naruto, what do you want?” he angrily asked.

“H-Hey, Neji. Is Hinata home? I need to talk to her.” Naruto replied.

“About what?”

“Well…about something private.” Neji shot another look at Naruto that sent chills of regret down his spine.

“Come in, sit down, I’ll get her.” Neji reluctantly said.

Naruto did as he was instructed. He sat down and held his head in his hands.

 _Relax, this can’t be too hard. Just say what you need to say._ He heard the door slide open and caught a glimpse of Hinata, who silently walked up to him and took a seat directly in front of him.

“What is it you needed to talk about, Naruto-kun?” She quietly asked. Naruto nervously placed his hand on his neck while simultaneously diverting his eyes.

“Well, Hinata…if you remember that night. I just wanted to say I’m really sorry for what happened…and I want to tell you that I meant what I said. You are the only person who stood up for me when Pain attacked. You are one of the strongest Kunoichi that I know.”

 Hinata slightly tilted her head down.

Naruto planted his face onto the floor as he bowed.

“I’m so sorry for what I did! Please forgive me!” he shouted.

Hinata’s hands grabbed his head and brought him up. She held him tightly and looked into his eyes while pulling him closer and tightly hugging him. With a smile on her face, she whispered into his ear.

“It’s okay, Naruto-kun. I forgive you. Please, don’t worry yourself over this issue anymore.” He wrapped his hands around her and returned the embrace.

“Thank you, Hinata. Thank you so much...For everything.” With that said, Naruto stood and smiled at Hinata, she replied with another friendly smile. He felt a rush of relief as he turned and exited the house.

…

Navigating his way through the forest, Naruto came across the familiar sound of a rushing waterfall clashing with the ground. He weaved through the forest and came across an opening.

The opening seemed to be larger than when he was training.

There were many more lone tree trunks than he remembered too.

As he took in a breath, he felt his lungs fill with dust, and them he felt a massive amount of brown dust rush to his face. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to see Sakura, still wearing his jacket, with her fist extended, and a bare tree trunk sitting in front of her.

Kakashi stood a few feet away from her, reading his copy of _Make-out Tactics_ which seemingly contained tens of thousands of pages. Even further still, sat Yamato, with an expression of exhaustion on his face.

Yamato brought another had forward, and the tree regrew before Naruto’s very eyes. She reared her fist back, and struck the tree once again. Instantly, the tree was pulverized into a fine dust and carried away with the breeze.

Naruto’s jaw dropped.

_If she can do that with a tree…What if she hits me with that?_

His mind was flooded with images of himself being struck by her fist, and exploding in a giant, bloody mess. He cringed at the images; regaining his composure, he began to walk towards their position. Kakashi caught sight of him while he was approaching.

“Alright, Yamato, take a break.” He said. Yamato fell backwards and nearly caused a fissure in the ground as he fell backwards. Sakura rushed towards Naruto with great enthusiasm.

“Naruto! Did you see that?!” she shouted.

“Y-yeah. It’s pretty awesome.” Naruto replied, both scared and impressed. “Please tell me that you won’t ever hit me with it.” He added with a smile. Kakashi nodded at them both.

“Well, since you’re both here, why don’t we have a little sparring session? Yamato there seems to be knocked out, so I’ll take him back to the village. Naruto, you can stay here and learn about Sakura’s new techniques that she’s acquired.”

“Sakura-chan, you created two techniques?” Naruto curiously asked.

“Yep! So, how about it? Want to train a little?” Sakura asked

“Sure.” He replied

“Good then it’s settled. Remember that this is just a training session, take care of each other.” Kakashi stated as he walked over to Yamato and picked him up with his shoulder. Within minutes, he bagan to walk back into the forest, and was soon out of sight.

They slowly backed away from each other, creating a good amount of space in front of them.

“Alright, here I come, Sakura-chan!” Naruto shouted as he rushed her position. “ _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”_ he shouted as a shadow clone appeared at his side. The shadow clone moved to her right, as Naruto went left. Sakura quickly enter a ready position and swung her left leg in a wide arch, catching the shadow clone with a serious impact to his ribs, and sent him flying. Amazed that the shadow clone had not disappeared from the impact, Naruto hesitated.

Sakura’s momentum carried her right fist over to his cheek, the back of her hand crashed into his face, bringing him to a quick and harsh crash landing. He rolled away with a greater speed.

Sakura leaped a great height and her fist came crashing down against the ground, causing a massive shockwave that pushed Naruto even farther. Naruto looked at his shadow clone.

“You’re bleeding?” he asked as the clone coughed up blood. “Why haven’t you disappeared yet?”

“I don’t know. She can hit hard enough to cause pain, but not make us disappear?” Naruto placed a hand on the shadow clone’s shoulder.

“I’ll deal with this, I’m sorry for causing you pain.” Naruto apologetically stated.

“Hey, that’s why I’m here. Thanks.” The shadow clone replied as Naruto lifted his hand.

“Release!” he shouted as the shadow clone disappeared. A pain then shot through his ribs. He took another deep breath as blood began to trickle down his lower lip.

“Naruto?! Are you okay?!” Sakura shouted in a worried tone. Instead of answering, Naruto stood and began to charge at her. Sakura’s eyes narrowed and focused on his lower lip, noticing the blood flowing down his chin.

Before she had time to ask about his well being again, he had already closed the distance and began attacking. Sakura’s calmness overcame his aggression.

Her hands were parrying his with every blow. Naruto then firmly planted his left foot into the ground, and with a swinging kick, delivered a similar strike to her lower back.

Sakura was sent flying at the impact. But as she soared through the air, he noticed a green glow surrounding her. She impacted the ground with multiple crashes, but with no dust to show her impact, and almost no sound to accompany her falls. Naruto’s ribs ached and he brought his right arm across them.

Sakura stood up again and regained her footing. Naruto was amazed to see that she didn’t have a single scratch on her. Quickly, Sakura began to form seals with her hands. She pushed her hand forward, palm facing Naruto, and clenched her hand into a fist.

Naruto gave her a confused look, his look of confusion turned into a horrified look of worry as he felt a wind pushing him from behind. The wind was so strong, and he was being lifted off of the ground; it felt as if he was just picked up and suddenly hurled at Sakura. Traveling at a great velocity, he panicked as he came closer.

Sakura reared her fist back, Naruto closed his eyes in fear of what was about to transpire. Then he felt a soft pressure on his chest as he realized that Sakura had caught him with her arm. She took hold of his head and slowly lower him to his back. She placed a glowing left hand on his ribs.

“You should have told me you were hurt.” Sakura stated as she moved closer to him. Stunned, he stood in awe. Her eyes shined like those fireflies in contrast to the orange hue of the sky, her hand came to his chin and wiped away the scarlet liquid that dripped down. “I would have stopped right away.” She whispered while moving closer to him.

He felt her lips on his as his eyes closed. The pain in his ribs was leaving his body. Naruto smiled as she lifted her lips from his.

“As long as you’re here, Sakura-chan…I know that I’ll be fine.”

Kakashi watched from the forest as the sun was setting. He saw Sakura bright Naruto up and hug him.

“I guess…I shouldn’t treat them like kids anymore.” He muttered to himself as he opened his endless novel and began reading again.


	17. Mixed Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is faced with a very uncomfortable test by the Fifth Hokage.

Naruto rested on Sakura’s shoulder as she walked him to her house; his right arm holding his ribs tightly. It seemed to Sakura that he was swaying with every step; every step that Naruto took seemed to be followed by a limp and flinch of pain.

“Naruto, are you alright?” Sakura asked him.

“Y-yeah” he flinched. “It’s just that the pain is still present. It hurts, but it doesn’t hurt that much.” He replied with a smile.

“My house is closer than yours, so I’ll bring you there, you can rest in my room until you’re feeling better.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

When they arrived at her house, Naruto rested his shoulder on the wall while Sakura opened the door. He extended his arm again and rested it on her shoulders as she lead him into the house.

She gently led him to her room and laid him down on her bed. His face held an expression of pain as his body straightened. He took a deep breath and smiled at her as he exhaled.

“Stay still, I’ll be back with bandages and medicine.” She instructed. He nodded as she stood up and exited the room. Sakura scoured her cabinets for the medicinal painkillers and bandages, but could find nothing.

“Naruto, I need to go out for a bit, I’ll be back soon with some medication and bandages. Don’t go anywhere.” She commanded. His response was an gentle nod. As if he was going anywhere.

“W-wait, Sakura-chan.” He sternly said.

“What is it, Naruto?”

He extended his hand; she took it with a gentle grip.

“Sakura-chan…Do you trust me?” Sakura’s heart momentarily froze; struck with surprise, she replied.

“Naruto…” she rested her hand on his cheek. “You’ve always been with me, and I will always trust you. No matter what happens.”

He closed his eyes and listened to Sakura’s footsteps as she walked out of the house. He began to drift into sleep from the pain that he felt in his side. His deep breaths were slowly easing the pain, little by little.

Sakura stepped out of the door, still wearing his jacket that he had given to her earlier in the day. She’d have to go directly to Tsunade, not only for the medicine, but to discuss matters that concerned herself, and Naruto.

…

Minutes later, Sakura was heading up that stairs to the Hokage’s office, in her hands, she held a plastic bag. She knocked on the door and slowly opened it, slowly entering the room to be sure that her presence was known. She looked into the room and saw the familiar sight of her master, Tsunade as well as Shizune.

“Sakura, what is it?” Tsunade asked.

“Master, I don’t think that we should go on with the plan?” Sakura asked.

“Why not?” Tsunade asked with her arms crossed.

“Because, he’s already proved to me that he’s loyal, twice.” Sakura answered back.

“Surely, one more test isn’t too much of a challenge for him?” Shizune added.

“I don’t doubt him at all, but today, we had an accident during training. His ribs are broken. That’s why I have this.” Sakura held up the plastic bag. “I don’t think he’ll make it through this one.”

“You broke his ribs?” Tsunade asked. “Why did you hit him so hard?”

“I didn’t hit him, I kicked his shadow clone, but the effect seems to have transferred to him.”

“I did not expect this.” Tsunade answered back. “But it’s already too late. The operation has started. Now we’ll just have to see how he handles it.”

“But, how can you even think of doing something like this!” Sakura protested. “The person who will administer this ‘test’ is-“

“ENOUGH!” Tsunade interrupted. “Sakura, these are my orders as Hokage, even she cannot refuse these orders.” She stood from her chair and looked at her talented disciple. “Do you understand?!”

“B-but, she’s…she’s my…” Sakura looked down while turning away.

“…Yes, I understand.”

…

Naruto awoke to the slam of the front door as he groggily tried to pull himself up into a seated position. He was able to bring himself to his elbows while looking at the doorway.

He waited for a voice to call out to him.

_Sakura-chan would tell me if she came back…Who is this person who’s entered the house?_

His mind wandered for a minute until her realized something that he had forgotten.

Sakura had parents.

_Oh no. What am I supposed to do? Do they even know that we’re together?_

Even more worryingly, did they know that he had “stayed” there before?

An idea popped into his head as he worried about being discovered.

“Transformation!” a cloud of smoke engulfed him; he visually disappeared, and in his place was a stuffed bear. He heard footsteps approaching as he tried his best to hold the form, but the pain and exhaustion began to rip away at his side.

 _Focus…! Stay calm, just relax!_ He said this to himself, but at the same time…How was he going to get out of this situation? He lay in Sakura’s bed, motionless, trying his best to keep composed.

A woman with blonde hair walked into view.

_Damn it! It’s her mom! What the hell am I supposed to do?!_

Sakura’s mother turned left and walked away. Naruto let out a deep sigh, but quickly drew his breath back into his lungs as her head came back into view. She walked closer to him, causing his heart rate to rise even more.

“Hmm…I don’t remember Sakura having a bear like this.” She said aloud.

 _Not good! Not good at all!_ He panicked.

She bent over him, staring at his apparent appearance. She brought her hand and rested it on the bear…Which just so happened to be the same area where Naruto had injured his ribs. He felt a pressure against his ribs that shot pain throughout his body.

_It’s no good. I can’t maintain it anymore…_

A puff a smoke materialized and Naruto was now in place of the stuffed bear. His only reaction to this turn of events was to awkwardly smile while trying to ignore the immense pain that hovered over his body.

“Umm….I can explain…” he stuttered. He fumbled with his words until she interrupted him.

“Uzumaki Naruto.” She stated.

“Y-yes, Sakura-chan’s mother.” He replied.

“What are you doing here?”

“W-well, you see, I was training with Sakura-chan, when she hit one of my shadow clones and the pain transferred to me.”

His words came out faster than he could process them in his mind.

“She brought me here, but there weren’t any bandages or medicine, so she had to go get some, and so she left me here to rest until she came back.”

“Call me Mebuki.” She ordered.

“Uh…O-Okay, M-Mebuki-san.” He said awkwardly as he flinched in pain.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Mebuki asked.

“Well, if you could help ease the pain, then it would help.”

“I’ll try my best, we’ll need to take a look under that shirt to see if there’s been any real damage.”

“Y-yeah.” Naruto replied with a red face. He grasped his shirt and tried his best to lift it over his head. But the pain was too much, and his arms fell to his sides. “…I can’t take it off.”

Mebuki reached into her back pocket and pulled out a kunai.

“We’ll just cut it off then.” She brought the edge close to his throat as he closed his eyes. He heard the fabric split in half, and then heard the fabric ripping down his body.

He looked down to find that his entire side was a dark scarlet. She gently placed her hand on it, he responded by suddenly flinching away in pain. Mebuki looked up at his face; a stream of blood began to run from his mouth down to his chin.

Mebuki brought her hand to his face and wiped away the blood. She smiled at him as his eyes were wide in shock and confusion.

“T-Thank you…?” They sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours.

“Naruto-san…Do you love my daughter?”

“…uh…Y-Yes, Yes I do. I love her very much…More than anyone ever.” She didn’t answer back, instead, she brought a glowing green hand to his side. He flinched as he felt the healing process within his ribs.

“This will stop the internal bleeding, don’t make any sudden movements. You won’t heal properly until we bandage you up.”

Naruto nodded. Her hand hovered over his injury, slowly healing him as best as she could.

“Naruto-san...Have you ever been unfaithful to my daughter?” she asked. Surprised, he decided to keep the events with Hinata and Karin to himself…even if it was a shadow clone.

“N-No. I would never imagine of doing anything like that. Never.” He answered back.

“You have never…EVER been unfaithful? You do realize that being faithful will break a woman’s heart, right?”

Naruto nodded.

“You wouldn’t break my daughter’s heart, right?”

Naruto shook his head.

“Good.”

She moved closer to him. He brought his hand to her shoulder and pushed her back slightly.

“Whoa, wait. What are you doing?” He asked her.

“I’m testing your faithfulness.”

“What?!” He pushed her back farther. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ve got to-“

She pushed down on his ribs, causing pain to interrupt his thoughts. Before he had realized it, she pushed herself up against him; an intense heat pushed against his bare chest through her tight dress. Their lips connected and he could feel her tongue in his mouth, twisting and moving against his.

His heart was racing as he felt her body against his; the pain still surged through his body. He pushed her away and scrambled to his feet. He didn’t say anything; he just stared at her with disbelief in his eyes. He breathed heavily, grasped his ribs and coughed into his hand.

A lot of blood.

He turned and saw the doorknob rotate. A thought flashed through his mind.

_No matter who is behind this door, this will be bad._

The door opened and he saw Sakura with a plastic bag.

“Naruto?! What are you-“

Pain shot through his legs and he lost his footing, falling forward. Sakura caught him with her arms and let him down onto the floor. Her eyes showed concern as he began to cough up blood.

“I-I’m sorry Sakura-chan. I tried my best. But I don’t even know what happened…”

“Hang on, Naruto. We’ll get you to the hospital right away!”

Naruto’s eyes closed, and his world went black.

…

When Naruto came to, he was in a hospital bed, groggy and exhausted.

“Naruto! You’re awake!” Sakura jumped and hugged him.

“Y-yeah, I’m awake…Doesn’t this seem familiar?” he said with a smile. She kissed him, broke away, and smiled back.

“Naruto, did anything happen while you were at my house, waiting for me? Why did you run out of the house?”

He thought for a second.

“I-I don’t remember why.” He lied.

She smiled and began to walk away.

“Wait! S-Sakura-chan…Do you still trust me?” Naruto asked.

“I’ve already told you, Naruto. I will always trust you.” She replied.

He rested his head back on his pillow.

“How long do you think I will have to be here?”

“With broken ribs, we’ll have to wait and see.” She said with a smile.

As Sakura stepped out of the room, Tsunade was waiting for her by the door.

“How did it go?” She asked Sakura. Sakura looked at her master with eyes filled with determination.

“Do you see him in that room? Did you see the pain that he had to go through? I trust him more than anyone else, and I won’t be doing anymore of these ‘tests’ of yours, even if you are my master AND the Hokage.”

Tsunade returned Sakura’s stare with a look of surprise.

“You’re right. I understand. No more of this nonsense will be conducted in the future.” Tsunade turned and walked down the hallway.

Sakura walked back into the room, closed the door and locked it.

“S-Sakura-chan? What are you doing?”

“…I’m here to keep you company.”


	18. Royal Consort, Part I: Recovery

“You’re here to keep me company…? What does that me-”

“What do you think it means?” Sakura interrupted with a smile. She moved over to his side and stood next to him. “I’m here to make sure that nothing bad happens to you during your hospitalization.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. “I’m here to make sure that you make a full recovery. You didn’t think it was anything else did you?”

 “Uhh…No, not at all. Thank you, Sakura-chan. I knew that I would aleays be alright as long as you are with me.” He leaned back and let his head sink into the pillow.

“I’ve even got something that may help with your recovery.” She said while walking over to a cabinet, rummaging through some cabinets, she soon emerged with a jar filled with capsules, labeled “ _Sakura’s Recovery Remedy”_

“This!” she shouted with enthusiasm. “This is a special remedy that I created to help others. You’ll be the first to try it!” she added with a smile.

Naruto’s blood ran cold. He took a deep gulp as he sank deeper into the pillow, as if he could get away from Sakura and her magical remedy.

“N-No thanks, Sakura-chan…Really, I think I can make the recovery myself…The nine-tails does help with healing, so don’t worry.” He abruptly added.

_Sakura-chan’s Soldier Pills were terrible. If she gives me these, I’ll die for sure!_

“You’ll recover even faster if you just take the capsule, Naruto. Don’t worry, it’s all-natural, I specifically used only herbs to make this medicine.” She said while moving closer to him with a capsule in her hand.

_That’s what she said last time too_

“S-Sakura-chan, I really don’t think that’s necessary.” Sakura gently pushed against his injured ribs, causing his mouth to widely crack open in a shriek of pain. She quickly dropped the pill in his mouth and slammed his jaw shut until she heard him gulp down the capsule.

 “That wasn’t that bad, was it?” Sakura bluntly asked.

“N-No.” he replied while grabbing at his throat and coughing. He paused.

_That wasn’t bad at all. It tasted like…Nothing._

“No, it wasn’t bad at all.” Naruto finished.

“…Are you feeling anything strange yet?” Sakura asked him.

“Well, the pain is slowly fading away. I think it’ll be a quick recovery.” She took a seat next to his bed.

“I’ll be here to make sure that you’re safe. Good Night, Naruto.”

“Good Night, Sakura-chan.”

…

Minutes later, Naruto had fallen into a deep sleep, Sakura sat by his side, listening to the steady beat of the heart monitor. Her mind began to wander about the events that preceded his hospitalization.

_Why was he rushing out of the house?_

_I know that my mother was ordered to test him, but how did she do it…?_

A soft knock came at the door. Sakura’s head flinched at the sound. Her thought process stopped as she stood up and began to walk towards the door.

She slowly opened the door and peeked into the hallway. The person she saw was her mother.

“Sakura, I need to talk to you.” She whispered. Sakura’s head dipped back into the room, glancing at Naruto. Everything seemed okay, she nodded and stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

“What is it Mom?” Sakura asked while leaning against the door.

“How is he?” Mebuki asked

“He’s doing fine. What else do you want?” Sakura said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

There was a long pause between the two of them.

“Sakura, I know what you’re thinking. But try to understand that those were orders from the Hoka-“

“I don’t care if they were orders from the Hokage!” Sakura interrupted. “Whatever you did to him is wrong! And you know it! How could you do this to me?!”

“Sakura, I’m sorry for what I did, but please try to understand that I didn’t do anything…too drastic.” Mebuki explained.

“Then what did you do?” Sakura asked.

“I didn’t do much; all I did was kiss him.”

“You kissed him…?” Sakura asked in a desperate tone.

“Sakura, look at the bright side, he didn’t accept my advances…In fact, he rushed out of the house when I kissed him; he’s still faithful to you…Can’t you see that?”

There was another long pause between the two.

“I understand.” Sakura nodded. “Just promise me that you’ll never do anything like that again-even if you’re ordered to.”

Mebuki extended her arms, Sakura moved to hug her mother.

“I promise, I won’t do anything like that again.” Mebuki stated.

“Thank you…Good night, Mom.” She tightened her embrace.

“Good night, Sakura.”

Sakura walked back into the room, closed the door and sat down on the sofa next to Naruto’s hospital bed.

…

Naruto awoke to a morning silence, occasionally broken by his heartbeat. He looked around while clearing his vision to see that he was alone in his hospital room. His jacket was draped over his still shirtless torso. The pain that ripped through his side was now just a nagging stiffness. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, but found that he could not even slightly bend over.

He stiffened when he heard the door open. Sakura’s mother stepped through into the room. Immediately, his blood froze over.

“M-Mebuki-san? W-What do you want?!” he desperately asked. She approached his bedside. “L-Look, you saw my answer last night! I don’t know what was wrong with you, but I told you that I love Sakura-chan. So, please, just leave me alone.”

“Naruto-san, I have something to tell you. Please calm down.” She said in a low tone.

He took a deep breath.

“Okay, what is it?”

“Everything that happened last night, I need to tell you that it wasn’t sincere.” He exhaled in relief.

“Why did you do it, then?”

“I was assigned by the Hokage to test you.”

He took a deep breath.

“I’m really sorry, Naruto.”

“Don’t be, let’s just pretend that it never happened. Thank you.” She smiled at his thanks.

“Maybe one day, I’ll be able to call you my son-in-law.”

“…Maybe.” He said with a nervous smile. She bowed to him and stepped out of the room.

He leaned his head into the soft pillow and closed his eyes.

_Son-in-law…?_

…

Minutes after Mebuki exited the room, Sakura entered.

“Naruto? How are you feeling today?” she asked.

“Much better…I just can’t seem to bend over. But besides that, I think that I’m fine to leave.”

“Great! I was just at the front desk, and you’re cleared for discharge today.” She walked over to him and detached all cords and wires used to monitor his physical condition.

“Hey, Sakura-chan?” he asked nervously.

“Yes?”

“Well, your mom said...” he hesitated.

“What did my mom say?” she interrupted.

“N-nothing…Never mind.”

Sakura gave him a blank stare, and then smiled.

She took his arm upon her shoulders again and helped him over to a pair of crutches. He promptly took them under his arms and began to walk along side her until they exited the hospital.

“What do you want to do, since you’ve been discharged?” Sakura asked. “Do you want to go out and eat?”

“No…I’d rather just spend some alone time with…I really just want to go home.” He said in a low tone. “That’s all.”

“I’ll take you home.”

They walked home, side by side.

…

When they entered the house, Sakura brought Naruto to his bed and sat him down.

“Lie down and relax. I’ll get you something to eat.”

“Thank you.” Sakura stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

_Sakura-chan’s mother suggested that I’d be her son-in-law_

His mind raced with the thoughts.

_Marriage…? That’s a large step…_

_Am I ready for this?_

_Is she ready for this?_

_What am I supposed to do with this information?_

_…I just don’t know…What…What am I suppose to do?_

_If only I had someone to ask these questions._

He took a deep breath.

_When should I tell her…?_

Sakura reentered the room, stopping his thoughts in their tracks. She sat next to him and placed her hand on his side.

“How does it feel?” she asked him.

“Better, but stiff.” He answered. She chuckled at his answer, and whispered into his ear.

“There’s another way I can speed up your recovery, Naruto…It’ll take the pain away.”

“What’s that?” He feigned ignorance.

She placed her hand on his chest and turned to kiss him.


	19. Royal Consort, Part II: Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sakura aren't the only ones that have made progress in their relationship. The newly formed team sets out on a mission to protect the Prince of the Land of Fire.

Sakura pushed her body against Naruto’s when he felt her lips meet his. She slid her hands into his jacket, moved her arms around his body, and slowly began to take off his jacket. His arms relaxed, letting his jacket fall down onto his bed. Sakura brought her hands to his hair, entangling them in it while letting him down.

Naruto slowly laid his head down, feeling Sakura’s body press up against his. She separated his lips and looked into his eyes.

“Are you still in pain?” she asked. He didn’t respond, only managing to shake his head; she unzipped her own shirt and let it fall to the floor. She kissed him again, wrapping her tongue around his. Her pants slid down her legs while she pulled down his zipper; with their lips still connected she moved and straddled him.

She gently pushed her body against his, continually rubbing herself against him, the sensation she felt sent chills up her spine; he could feel his erection growing with her every movement. Sakura gently pulled aside her black panties.

They both took in a deep breath as she lowered herself and took him in. Sakura softly moaned in pleasure as she continued to move against him. She gave in to the tingling in her body and fell on top of him.

The heat of her body aroused him. She continued to move at a faster pace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightly embraced him. He could feel her breath on his ear as she held him tightly.

He returned her embrace by wrapping his arms around her body, and pulling her closer as she continued to move her hips. His body shook with every movement she made, every moment she rubbed against him caused shockwaves through her body.

The both let out great gasps for air as they both came to a climax. Sakura collapsed on top of Naruto and rested her head on his bare chest. In deep gasps she asked him:

“Do you feel any better?”

“I feel much better.”

…

“Do you understand your mission then?” Tsunade asked aloud. Sakura nodded her understanding; she looked over at Naruto, who was blankly staring into thin air.

“Naruto!” she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

No response.

“Naruto!” she shouted again while pushing him slightly.

“Oh, what? Sorry. I was kind of…thinking.” He replied. “What was it again?” Tsunade shot him a look of annoyance.

“I’ll explain it to him while we head out, don’t worry, Master.” Sakura said while she face-palmed.

“Good! On your way then!” Tsunade ordered. Sakura turned to Naruto, grabbed his hand, and led him out of the office. She tightly squeezed his hand, trying to bring him back to reality.

“Naruto!” she shouted again. He shook his head and tried to refocus his thoughts.

“Y-yes, what is it, Sakura-chan?”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s nothing…What’s our mission again?”

Sakura took a deep breath. “We’re going to be guards during a marriage ceremony for the son of the Daimyo.”

Naruto nodded. “Marriage ceremony…?”

“Yes, his very one marriage ceremony, we’re there to make sure nothing happens to him.”

“Nothing happens to him? Like what? What could possibly happen to a faceless prince that nobody has ever seen?” he replied cynically.

“Well…He is the PRINCE of the country, so maybe someone would kidnap him, or try to assassinate him or something like that.”

He nodded.

“Why did he ask for us to guard him, being a prince, you’d think that he’d be surrounded by palace guards or something like that.”

“Yeah, But I guess they wanted a special team of shinobi, right?” she smiled at Naruto.

“Yeah-I guess so.” He replied with a kind smile.

“After all, who is the one person who saved Konoha?”

He smiled and nodded.

…

Minutes after, the two met Shikamaru and Ino at Konoha’s main gate. Ino ran towards Sakura and hugged her.

Naruto stepped up and shook Shikamaru’s hand.

“Shikamaru? Ino? What are you two doing here? I thought it’d be Sai and Yamato-taichou.” Sakura asked.

“We’re going to be the ones who go on this mission with you, it was decided that we’d have the best abilities in this sort of mission.” Shikamaru answered.

“Just like the old days, right, Shikamaru?” Naruto asked with a grin.

“Just like the old days.” Shikamaru answered back with a smirk. “Alright, are you all ready? We’re set to leave.”

They all cheered and set out towards the royal palace.

Sometime later, while traversing a lone dirt road in the forests on the outskirts of Konoha, Shikamaru hung back with Naruto while Sakura and Ino lead the way.

“They decided that we should team together?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah, the idea is, if anyone tried to pull anything, Ino and I can use our abilities to stop something that may happen.”

Naruto nodded in understanding. They walked for a few more minutes, Sakura and Ino were conversing while Naruto and Shikamaru were both gazing at the clouds as they passed by.

“Women sure are troublesome aren’t they?” Shikamaru abruptly asked.

both of them stopped in their tracks. “What do you mean?”

Shikamaru stopped and shifted his eyes towards the two Kunoichi in front of them that were still proceeding down the dirt road.

“Sakura hasn’t given you any trouble yet?” Shikamaru questioned.

“What kind of trouble…? Wait…wait…You and Ino are…?”

“Yep. Suggested by her father.” He shrugged.

“Does that mean that you don’t love her?”

 “I didn’t say that.” Shikamaru replied. “But even my old man knows how much trouble my mother is.” He said somewhat depressively.

“Yeah, I guess so. But no, she’s never given me any ‘trouble’ she’s actually saved me multiple times.” Naruto began. “In fact, she healed my broken ribs.”

“You had broken ribs? Are you sure that you can handle a mission so soon?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling great thanks to her, I know I can do this.”

“I guess even the savior of Konoha needs a savior, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

…

_At the same time…_

“How have you been, Sakura? Anything interesting happen since I last saw you?” Ino asked.

“Well, a few things happened.” Sakura answered back.

“Like what?”

“Well, for one, Naruto lost his memory once, but I helped him retain it…I broke his ribs, but they’ve healed too.”

“You brought back his memory, and healed his ribs? No wonder Tsunade-sama took you in as her disciple!” Ino exclaimed.

“Y-yeah, did anything happen for you?” Sakura asked.

“Well…” Ino leaned in closer. “My father suggested that I go out with Shikamaru.”

“You did?”

“I did.”

“Do you…love him?”

“…I do.” Ino answered with a smile.

“…Did you…use _that_ technique yet?”

Ino nodded.

They both laughed.

…

“Two rooms, please.” Shikamaru said while sliding money across a counter. The attendant brought two and handed them to Shikamaru.

“Enjoy your stay.” She stated

 “Thank you.” He replied.

The team of four had entered a small inn on the side of the road, with a good amount of distance still between them until they reached the royal palace.

They met in the room that Ino and Shikamaru would stay in and once again, went over the basics of the mission.

“Here’s how it will happen: during these marriage ceremonies, the prince will be given the option to pick a bride that he wants to wed.” In unison, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto flinched at the news. “I know it sounds odd, but these are the customs of the Land of Fire. We don’t have any say in the actually ceremony. So we’re not going to make this a big deal.”

“Y-yeah, but!...But!”

“Naruto, I understand how you feel, but our mission is to protect the prince, not to pass judgment upon the customs that the royal family follows. Remember that.”

Naruto bit his lip and nodded.

“Okay, remember, we’re there to protect him, and after the ceremony we’ll come back home. Easy.”

They all nodded.

“That’s all, get some rest, we’re heading out again tomorrow.”

…

Sakura and Naruto sat in their room looking out of the open air window.

“What do you think about the prince being able to pick which girl he marries?” Sakura asked.

Naruto took a deep breath.

“I don’t like it.”

Sakura nodded in agreement.

He turned to her and saw the moon’s reflection in her emerald eyes.

“When I become Hokage, I’ll change it.”

“I know you will.”

 


	20. Royal Consort, Part III: Marriage Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Prince's marriage ceremony, something goes wrong, and the plan that was in place is compromised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the original "Choose Your Own Adventure" chapter. It's chapter 20 here, but originally, it was chapter 18

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep. Sakura could hear the sheets shift and the bed frame creak with his every move. She knew that something was wrong. But the one thing she couldn't do was read his mind and experience his dreams for herself.

But there was one person who could do it: Ino. Sakura stood from her bed and exited the room with haste. Naruto could awaken at any moment, and the chance to figure out what was haunting him so much, would be lost.

She slowly opened the door to Shikamaru and Ino's room.

"What is it?" Shikamaru's voice echoed from the room. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if Ino could take a look into Naruto's mind. He isn't sleeping well."

Shikamaru sat still for a moment, shrugged, turned around, and gently shook Ino's arm.

"Ino, wake up." She opened her eyes at her urging.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" She asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Sakura needs your help with something. Let's go."

Ino yawned and stood up. She wrapped herself in a white robe, and walked towards the door.

"Explain to me on the way there."

They entered Naruto's room to find him still tossing and turning in bed.

"Okay, Shikamaru, Go." Ino whispered.

Shikamaru clasped his hands together.

 _Kagemane no Jutsu_ ( **Shadow Imitation Technique** ) His shadow shot out in a spike, merging with Naruto's.

"Shadow Possession, success." He whispered. Naruto stopped moving, and laid flat on his back. Ino stood next to him, she grasped his head, placing her fingers on his temples, and bent over, placing her forehead onto his.

_Naruto was experiencing a dream that was cloaked in a light veil of black and grey. Ino focused her eyes slightly and saw Naruto standing in front of her, staring blankly at a figure that stood in front of both of them._

_The image was almost fully formed, but the visuals that assaulted his mind were incomplete, dreams never seemed to be a stream of continuous thought, more like stitching together pieces of ripped cloth. She focused in, and began to hear a voice._

" _I…wi-…tak-….every-….fro-….you…"_

" _I…wi-…destr-…every…yo-…hold…dear"_

" _Every…on-….love…wil-….die."_

_Ino was assaulted by a feeling of sheer terror, the fear rushed through her body, leaving her motionless. In his mind, she was being pulled into a vortex stained in a dark violet. She was being pulled into a dark hole that formed in Naruto's mind._

_Thinking fast, she formed a seal with her hands._

" _Release!"_

Ino's consciousness rushed back into her own mind. She was forced back and fell over onto the ground.

"Ino!" Sakura whispered when she saw her best friend fall to the floor. "What happened?" Ino sat on the floor; taking in deep breaths to calm down her nerves.

In the calmest tone of voice she could manage, she explained the dream to Sakura and Shikamaru. They were both shocked by both the dream itself as to why the dream was occurring.

"We don't know. But let's try not to worry too much, we still have a mission to finish. For now, Sakura, get some sleep. A nightmare isn't going to kill him." Shikamaru ordered. Ino and Shikamaru left for their room. Sakura walked over and placed her hand on Naruto's arm.

"its okay, Naruto. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

…

The next morning, Naruto opened his eyes as the sun's rays hit his face. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, then took his right arm and rubbed his eyes.

_That was one crazy dream._

He sat up and scanned the room, but found no sign of anyone. Sakura's bed was made, the entire room seemed as if it was just cleaned. Then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said. The door opened and Sakura stepped throught the dorrway. She was dressed in a red robe, and held in her hand some other articles of clothing.

""Hey, Naruto, are you up? We're taking off to the Prince's marriage ceremony today."

"Sakura-chan?...Why aren't you in your usual clothing?" He asked.

Shikamaru's voice came from behind her.

"Because, we're here to protect the Prince, but it's also a secret mission, so even he doesn't know we're there." He explained.

"That's right, so you'll need to pack up your clothes and change into these." She handed him the black robe from her hand.

"Of course, that means that we also can't wear our headbands or anything that signifies us as Shinobi from Konoha." Shikamaru held up a bad that clinked when he moved it. "Drop yours in here, I'll keep 'em safe."

"Get dressed as soon as you can." Shikamaru ordered. "We leave in an hour."

…

The team walked further down the road until tey saw a large feudal castle looming in the distance.

"That has to be it. Let's get going, the sooner we get there, the better. Shikamaru noted.

The palace began to duck behind the large hills that they walked through; from the same direction, they could hear music and people.

"A festival?" Naruto asked while glancing over at Shikamaru.

"Well, what did you expect? The Prince of the country is going to get married, if the entire country isn't excited for him, at least the populace that live in the royal city would be able to celebrate." Shikamaru replied. "But since we're here, let's relax until the actual ceremony starts."

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino cheered at his suggestion. Shikamaru dug into his pocket, pulled out his hand, and opened his palm. In it he held four sets of headphones.

"We'll use these to keep in touch; we should all be able to communicate within this area."

Each one took a headset and put it on.

"Enjoy yourselves." was Shikamaru's last command before the couples split up into different directions.

…

There was a loud gong that interrupted the festivities of the populace, every person who was in the streets of the city stopped and turned towards the Great Palace.

"That's our cue. Get into position, make sure you're stationed in the front, so we can see any suspicious activity." Shikamaru ordered as the sound of static ended his sentence.

"Understood." Every else added.

The team managed to reach the front of the crowd, facing the giant palace as the monumental scarlet doors began to open. Two lines of seemingly limitless guards stepped out in single file, all cloaked in black uniforms.

At the end of the line, stood a man with long black hair and a pale complexion.

"That's him. The guy at the very end, he's the guy we're here to protect."

The uniformed bodyguards stepped aside, forming a line on each side of the Gigantic doors.

"I thought you said that this guy didn't have any guards." Naruto complained.

"Apparently our Intel got it wrong. Be on the lookout though."

Behind the Prince emerged a tall man with a long, drooping face, wearing a decorative ceremonial headdress and holding a fan. He signaled with his hands and the crowd immediately became quiet; not even a cricket made noise.

He stepped up to a podium equipped with a microphone.

"People of the Land of Fire. Today is a momentous occasion, the day that you are presented with the grand ceremony of my only son, and the choosing of his wife. Be joyful today, for today is the day that we see the future that will rule this beautiful country, and bring us into a new era of peace and prosperity!"

The crowd cheered. He lowered his hand, and the crowd quieted down once more.

"And now, bring out the bridal candidates! Those women deemed worthy of becoming the new Princess!"

Just a few feet away from them, twenty-four men emerged from the crowd, carrying six carriages, the marched in unison towards the middle of the courtyard and dropped the carriages.

Naruto could see the fabric that draped over the carriages lift up, and then fall down. The carriages were then picked up once again, and the men walked back into the crowd.

In front of the Prince stood six women dressed in ornate ceremonial robes. The people cheered as they came into view. Sakura glanced at Naruto with worry in her eyes, but noticed that he didn't seem surprised or interested in them.

His lack of reaction to them caused a smile to stretch across her face.

"Now, My only son. Choose which one of these women will be your bride!"

The Prince walked up to them, meticulously looked at each one of them. He raised his eyebrow for a moment, then walked pass the six of them.

His eyes met with Sakura's.

"I choose you."


	21. Royal Consort, Part IV: Mission Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto intervenes, saving the one he loves, but failing the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The choice was between:
> 
> A) Naruto intervening
> 
> B) Naruto not intervening
> 
> The audience chose A.

“I choose you.” The Prince said aloud, he stepped closer to Sakura with intent.

“Naruto, I know you’re angry, but don’t act too quickly.” Shikamaru hastily ordered. “We’ll figure it out, don’t overeac-“

Static cut off Shikamaru’s voice from Naruto’s ear. The prince moved closer to Sakura, raising his hand to take hers. She stood still, shocked and speechless.

Naruto stepped in front of her and pushed his arm away.

“You don’t get to choose her.” Naruto said in a deep voice. His eyes stared into the Prince’s with grim determination. “I won’t let you.” The Prince raised his eyebrow and smiled smugly at the blonde haired peasant that stood before him.

“Does she belong to you?” he asked sarcastically.

“She doesn’t belong to anyone. She chooses who she wants to be with.” Naruto replied.

Sakura placed her hand on Naruto’s shoulder and moved to his side.

“I’ve already chosen who I want to be with.” She added.

Without warning, she felt the back of his hand strike her face.

“YOU ONLY SPEAK WHEN I SAY YOU CAN!”

Immediately, Naruto’s fist struck him, sending him flying back and crashing into the ground. The entire populace gasped at the impact.

 _Not good._ Shikamaru thought.

Instantly, the two columns of guards descended upon Naruto and Sakura; both had their arms restrained in handcuffs, laying face down on the ground. The guards tightly gripped their necks with metal gauntlets. The Prince regained his footing and walked back towards them.

…

 **A/N:** “ _gripped their necks_ ” in this case “necks” is the Trapezius muscle which sends out a crippling pain when it’s being crushed.

…

“Pick them up.” He ordered. The guards brought them to their knees. A blue glow began to emit from the guard that held Naruto’s neck; Sakura could see the life being sucked out of him as his eyes unfocused.

…

“Shikamaru, what do we do?” Ino asked.

“I’m working on it.” Shikamaru replied.

…

The Prince delivered a swift kick to Naruto’s ribs. He spat out blood at the impact; he felt a stinging pain ripping through every muscle. The guards released his arms and he fell to the ground, shivering with agony. Sakura looked over at him with worry. Naruto’s lips were stained in scarlet as he took in quick, shallow breaths.

The Prince raised his foot and kicked Naruto’s face, whose head quickly snapped back. Sakura could see that his eyes had closed when his face came back into view.

“STOP! PLEASE STOP!” Sakura yelled “YOU’LL KILL HIM!” she begged in desperation. “I’ll do anything, just…just stop hurting him.”

“Stop! My son, what are you doing?! Stop this savagery!” The Daimyo shouted “This is not the way I had envisioned this ceremony!” The Prince turned towards his father with a look of scorn. Sakura glanced over at Shikamaru and Ino. She noticed that Ino was unconscious in Shikamaru’s arms.

“Stop this madness! As your father, I command that this end!” He pointed at the guards. “Release them this instant!” the guards eased their grip and let Sakura free. “Undo their bonds!” A click was heard and the handcuffs fell to the ground. “Now, step away and let them walk free! Your Daimyo commands it!” The guards in black did as he ordered.

Sakura slowly made her way to Naruto. She gently turned him onto his back, opened his robe and placed her hand on his wound. She stared at his lifeless expression as her hands began to glow.

“Sakura, listen to me.” Shikamaru’s voice echoed through the audio of the headset. “This mission is over, we’ve been compromised. They still don’t know anything about us. They don’t know we’re shinobi. They don’t know we’re from Konoha. Let’s get out of here.”

The Prince began to walk towards his father. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Kunai.

“What the hell…Shit! Ino, get out of there!” Shikamaru shouted.

Ino’s eyes shot open just as the Prince slashed the Daimyo’s throat with the kunai. Blood squirted out and stained his face. A grim smile formed across his lips. Turning around, he took the microphone from the podium.

“His orders no longer matter to you men! I am now the Daimyo! KILL THIS PEASANT!” his voice boomed with madness. The entire crowd was shocked at the sight of their former Daimyo’s lifeless body twitching before the feet of this tyrant. More guards flooded out of the palace and began to form a barricade, striking down any person who would try to intervene in any way.

Sakura froze at what she had just seen. The Prince approached her with intent in his eyes. She shook her head and regained her wits. She took her footing and stood by Naruto.

“You will die trying to get to him!” She readied herself as the guards began to charge. One tried to grab her arm; she turned and delivered a downward fist that planted his face directly on the ground. Focusing her chakra into her feet, she kicked him and sent him flying into the crowd.

Yet another tried to restrain her by grabbing her arm, she took hold of his, straightened it, and delivered a forceful upward blow to his elbow, which broke with a loud crack. She carried her momentum and tossed him into the crowd as his broken arm flailed with the wind.

Another two charged towards her, she ducked under the first’s assault, and delivered a blow into his stomach that dropped him to the ground; following through with her movements, she tackled the second man behind the first, took hold of his jaw, and with a green glow, began to tighten her hand around it. His eyes widened in panic; blood stained her bare hand as his jaw gave in to her strength and broke into fragments.

She stood again and looked at the Prince with resolve in her eyes. Another guard advanced towards her. In his right hand he wore the same metallic gauntlet that was used on Naruto. He ran towards her and tried to take a hold of her.

Sakura side-stepped him and took hold of the gauntlet. She delivered a chakra-assisted knee to his midsection, and a bone-crushing punch to the side of his face. As he fell, the gauntlet smoothly slipped off of his arm. She looked at it, and slipped it onto her right hand. The tyrannical Prince motioned for them to attack again, another two jumped at her, she took hold of one by his neck with her right hand, she tightened her grip around his neck, he began to panic as his neck was being crushed by her immense strength.

The gauntlet began to glow blue. And Sakura could feel even more power being pumped into her being. She dropped his corpse and turned towards the other guard.

Her eyes began to glow with brilliance, tinted in a strong sapphire. The lone guard stood before her, shaking in fear. She slowly advanced towards him, walking over the bodies that she left in her wake. He slowly began to back away, but then charged towards her.

She delivered a strike to his midsection with her left leg; he fell to the ground, only supported by his knees. She lifted her leg and forced her heel down upon his neck. His head fell to the floor, causing a dust cloud to sprout from the stone tiles. Sakura slowly advanced towards the new tyrant.

“Kill her!” he commanded, no one moved at his command. Sakura glanced over at Shikamaru and saw that he had his hands clasped together, with a small string of shadow attaching every guard’s shadow together.

She smiled when she realized what he had done. The tyrant began to back away as Sakura advanced towards him. He fell over and began to crawl. Before he could react, he sat in Sakura’s shadow; she stared at him with contempt, and noticed that his eyes were beginning to water, his mouth hung wide open, and he trembled with fear.

…

_“It’s time to wake up, Naruto.”_

…

“Everyone! Leave now!” Shikamaru shouted while releasing his shadow “Get out of here!”

The crowd gasped as they heard a bubbling sound; the populace, and the guards ran for their lives. Soon, there were only five people standing in front of the royal palace.

Sakura turned to witness Naruto floating back onto his feet; a red aura engulfed his entire body. His nails began to sharpen, his teeth began to extend into fangs, his deep blue eyes transformed into a dark scarlet, and the red aura took the shape of a fox.

Naruto let out a fierce roar, and charged towards Sakura, seemingly in flight, he struck her midsection, and sent her flying with a crash into the palace. She felt a burning sensation where she was struck and fell to the ground.

Sakura turned up to see Naruto holding the tyrant by his throat; listening closely, she heard his screams of pain and agony. Naruto’s fingers were slowly digging into his larynx, her expression changed when she saw a bloody explosion from Naruto’s hand.

The tyrant’s corpse fell from Naruto’s grasp; he then slowly turned his fierce eyes towards Sakura.

And took off in a vicious charge.


	22. Royal Consort, Part V: Scarlet Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura confronts the Nine-Tails effected Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Sakura "carefully" handles the Nine-Tails Naruto
> 
> B) Sakura "aggressively" handles the Nine-Tails Naruto
> 
> The audience chose A.

Streaks of red followed Naruto’s body as he charged towards Sakura; his movements blurred her vision as she looked on. Snapping back into reality, she realized what was happening before her eyes. Before she realized it, Naruto’s extended hand was reaching towards her face.

She quickly leaned back, dodging his newly-formed claws. She began to mold chakra into her hands and feet; planting her feet deep into the concrete; she reached over and tightly grasped his arm with her chakra-assisted grip. She planted her feet deeper into the ground, which sunk her even further into the concrete, as she threw him towards one of the monumental posts that held up the great palace.

 _Naruto…what’s wrong? You really don’t recognize anyone in your current state of mind, do you?_ She thought as she saw him flip and soar through the air. His feet  landed on the pillar, he caught himself and slid down the pillar, his claws grinding away at the wood, creating slivers as he soared to the ground below.

Sakura’s eyes were filled with worry as she saw his hand, the claws had dug themselves nearly all the way through the pillar, the tips of is fingers began to bleed. Naruto landed and crouched down lower, his appearance and actions become even more animalistic.

She glanced at his face and saw his whiskers become more pronounced, his eyes became darker, and more sinister. She listened again and saw another tail form next to the first one. He charged again, with even more speed this time.

…

“Shikamaru, what’s happening to Naruto?” Ino asked in a panic.

“He’s entered his Nine-Tails state. He should still be able to distinguish between who he’s fighting, but it seems that he’s been pushed over the edge this time.”

“Could it have been because…”

“Most likely, anyway, now’s not the time to try and analyze everything we’re seeing before us. We need to help Sakura as soon as we can.”

“Right. How do we go about that.”

“We’ll do it the way we usually do it.” Shikamaru brought his hands together just as Naruto began his charge towards Sakura.

“SAKURA, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!” Shikamaru shouted. Sakura molded her chakra into her feet once again. She leaned back and fell onto her hands. Naruto launched himself and landed behind her.

“ _Kagemane no Jutsu!”_ A shadow shot forth and and held Naruto in place.

“Shintenshin no Jutsu!”( **Mind Body Switch Technique** ) Ino cried out as she held her hands out and fell to the ground.

She entered his mind, which was swirled in a vortex of a deep scarlet. She desperately tried to enter his mind, to resurface some of his memories that could possibly bring him back to reality. She searched through his memories and recalled all of the memories that he had with Sakura, from when Team 7 was first announced to the first time she gave him her genuine confession.

She reached deeper into his mind and began to pull his memories to his preconscious.

 _Remember, Naruto, bring yourself back!_ She repeated in her own mind.

She managed to pull the memory closer, before the scarlet torn her away from his mind, and tossed her out of his consciousness. Her eyes opened, she looked up and saw Shikamaru holding Naruto with his shadow.

”Ino, were you able to do anything?” Shikamaru desperately asked.

“A little, I think it worked.” They observed Naruto as he flinched. His expression softened for a moment.

“Let’s hope it’s enough…” He slurred. “I’m out of chakra.”

His shadow slipped back towards him. Naruto shook his head, his face returned to its sinister state. He jumped and raised his hand up, ready to strike. Shikamaru and Ino braced for an impact.

Sakura molded more chakra into her feet and planted them deeper into the ground, a loud crash emanated from her location, she flew with great speed and tackled Naruto, only inches from Shikamaru and Ino. As she embraced him from the impact, she felt as if her skin was engulfed in flames. She landed on her back and tossed him further.

She landed on her back, dragging across the hard ground. She stood up slowly as she stared him down. She held her left arm across her ribs, panting as she felt the burning in her midsection.

Her right arm hung at her side. She forced herself to bring it back up, outstretched it and charged forward. She charged the gauntlet in her arm with chakra, which began to glow a great sapphire hue. Naruto charged to her at the same moment.

They clashed in a impact that that let out a giant explosion of pure, blinding violet. She molded her chakra through the gauntlet; the bloody red aura that surrounded Naruto began to dissipate. She pushed her arm against his chest and felt a sharp pain under her eyes. She could feel a streak of blood flowing down her cheek as Naruto’s aura began to shrink around him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer; wrapping her arms around him, she brought his chest to hers. The burning that she felt began to disappear.

“Come back to me, Naruto.” She whispered into his ear.

His eyes shut as Sakura let him down onto his back. Droplets of red fell from her face onto Naruto’s. She laid him down on the ground and brought her hand to wipe her face. Her hand was covered in blood, as if she was shedding tears of blood.

“I think we’ve been at this enough, Naruto.” She said to the unconscious shinobi that she loved.

“Let’s go home.”


	23. An Unexpected Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major character makes his very unexpected return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, why was he unexpected?
> 
> Because originally, I said that he'd "probably never enter this story."
> 
> Well...I was wrong. Thank Goodness I was wrong.
> 
> Uh oh. We have a repeat. My mistake I'll fix it soon.

Weeks after the events at the royal palace, Naruto opened his eyes as he felt a burning across his entire body. He awoke inside a familiar room with white curtains and white sheets.

 _Back in the hospital…? How many times have I been here?_ He thought. The door to his room clicked as it opened; from the opening emerged the one woman that he loved.

“Naruto!” Sakura said as she rushed over to him and took hold of his hand. “You’re awake!” she shouted with joy.

“I’m…I’m awake.” He replied drowsily. “What happened?”

Sakura’s expression sunk as he asked his question. “Something happened to you while we were on our mission…You were knocked unconscious, and when you woke up, the nine-tails’ chakra had taken over your body.”

“D-Did I hurt you?” Naruto asked.

“No, nothing happened.” Sakura replied while grapsing her ribs. “Nothing serious happened.” She continued to lie. “But we have some good news.”

“What’s that?”

“We know a way to stop your transformation into the nine-tails.”

“How?” he questioned.

“Like this.” She grabbed his arms and pulled him closer into an embrace. His expression softened as he felt her body warmth against him. He lowered his head and buried his face into her shoulder.

“I always knew that I’d be fine as long as you’re with me.” He said with a smile.

Another knock came from the door, Shikamaru entered the room just as Sakura let go of Naruto..

“Yo, Naruto, how are you feeling?” He asked.

“Better.” Naruto replied with a smile. “What are you doing here, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru approached the two and sat down on a vacant chair next to Sakura.

“I’m here to check up on you, after all, I was the Jounin on our mission, the well-being of my team is something that I need to be concerned with.” Shikamaru leaned back into the chair. “How have you been?” he asked Sakura.

“I was just worried about Naruto, it’s better now that he’s feeling better, but the medics say that he’ll need another day of rest before he’s made a full recovery.” She replied.

“I see, well, rest up, you don’t know when something will come up again.” Shikamaru stated while he turned and began to walk out of the room.

“Wait, Shikamaru?” Shikamaru turned to Naruto. “What happened during our mission?”

Shikamaru sighed deeply as he turned his head. “You don’t have to worry about it, Since those events, the High Council will be overlooking the affairs of the Land of Fire. Don’t worry yourself.” Shikamaru finally said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

“Sakura-chan…What happened?” he desperately asked her. Sakura looked at him with worry.

“I’ll-I’ll tell you some other time, but for now, you’ll need to get some rest.” She said with a tight grip on his hand. He nodded his head and leaned back deeper into his bed.

Sakura stood up and turned around. “I’ll be here if anything happens to you.”

…

Naruto awoke the next day to a similar scene. A knock came at the door, and a woman with blonde hair entered the room.

“Uzumaki Naruto?” she asked. Naruto nodded. “We have you scheduled for discharge today, are you feeling well enough to leave?”

“I’m feeling great. Thank you.” Naruto replied. The nurse helped him out of the bed into a wheelchair and pushed him down towards the main desk. There, he stood on his own feet and stretched. He gave a wave goodbye to the nurse that helped him and walked onto the main street of Konoha.

He slowly walked through the streets, and while passing through the stores and stalls, came across _Yamanaka Flowers_.

“Naruto!” Ino greeted him. “How are you feeling?” she asked him.

“Better, thanks.” She replied while reaching into his pocket for his wallet. “I’m stopping by to get some flowers for Sakura-chan, do you know what she likes?”

Ino sat in silence for a few moments as she scanned the inventory. She moved into the greenhouse and soon emerged with a pink flower with overlapping petals.

“Pink, just like Sakura’s hair, perfect, right?” Ino said with a smile. Naruto smiled and nodded. He opened his frog wallet and began to sort through the currency.

“How much do I owe you?” he asked.

“This bouquet is on me.” Ino insisted while handing him the collection of flowers. “I’ve known for a while now about you and Sakura.” She said while leaning over the counter. Naruto smiled nervously and nodded.

“T-Thank you.” He said with appreciation. Ino nodded and waved as he walked out the door.

“Take care of Sakura.” Ino said to him as he closed the door behind him. He turned and smiled at her.

“I will.”

…

Naruto walked over to Sakura’s house and knocked on the door. He stood silently by the door, waiting for it to open. He could hear footsteps behind the door while he waited.

The door opened as he saw Sakura’s mother staring at him. Nervously, he spoke.

“Uh…H-Hello, Mebuki-san, is Sakura-chan here?”

“She’s not here at the moment. She’s actually in the training field, honing her technique that she created a few months ago.”

“O-Oh, okay, T-Thank you. It was nice seeing you…again…?” he said nervously, those odd events that happened were still fresh in his mind.

“Is something wrong…?” she asked him.

“N-No, nothing’s wrong. Well, I need to go.” He stated as he turned around and made his way towards Konoha’s gate.

“Take care.” Were her last words to him as he walked away.

…

Sakura stood in a ready position, her right fist clenched tightly; before him a tree was deeply rooted in the ground. For this technique, she didn’t mold any chakra, it relied more on dexterity than it did strength.

She drew back her arm and struck the tree with her knuckles, almost immediately after the first strike, she bent her hand and struck the tree again. The tree turned into dust at the impact.

She took a deep breath as the wind blew the dust away from her. She opened her eyes and looked across the horizon.

“Sakura.” A voice echoed behind her.

Sakura turned to face the disembodied voice.

Her heart nearly stopped as she laid her eyes upon him.

“S-Sasuke-kun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Fixed! Sorry.


	24. Veil of Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came back to redeem himself. That's what they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...But the audience knew better.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura said with hesitation. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm home." Sasuke replied with a smile. "Aren't I allowed to come home?" he said while stepping forward.

"I…I…" Sakura stuttered. "…I guess that does make sense." Sasuke stepped forward, Sakura stepped back with every step that he took.

"What can I do to help you trust me, Sakura?" He asked, then he raised an eyebrow, and brought forth a bag that he had attached to his belt.

"DON'T MOVE!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke froze in his tracks. Sakura noticed a liquid dripping from the black bag, that stained the green grass with a scarlet hue.

"Okay, Sakura…I'm just going to show you something in this bag, I promise you that it's not something that will hurt you." He placed the bag down and began to open it.

The breeze rushed from behind Sakura. She noticed pink petals scattering with the wind.

…

"RASENGAN!" Naruto's voice exploded from behind Sakura as a swift wind shot past her. Naruto stopped in his tracks as he made contact with Sasuke's chest. The impact let out a shockwave that rocketed Sasuke back, breaking multiple trees in the process.

Sakura shook her head and rushed towards Sasuke. Naruto watched with confusion as she ran. Sasuke sat leaned up against a tree trunk, a deep scar sat on his chest.

Sakura ran up towards him, her hands glowing green, had already started to heal his wound.

"Sakura-chan…? What are you doing?" Naruto asked in confusion. Sakura turned to him and offered a similar expression.

"Naruto…" she said with a low voice. "I don't know why Sasuke's back…but we won't find out why he's back if he dies…so…"

"D-Do you believe me now?" Sasuke asked with contempt. "I let you hit me on purpose, Naruto…What else do you want from me?"

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gestured toward the bag.

"Look in there."

Sakura's hands still lay on Sasuke's chest as Naruto walked over and picked up the bag. The liquid dripped a path behind him as he walked a few feet away from them.

Naruto placed the bag down on the ground and opened it. Sakura could almost see the surprise in his posture.

"Naruto?! What is it?" Sakura panicked. Naruto slowly straightened his posture and turned around with the bag in his hand. He grasped the scarlet soaked bottom and turned it over, letting the contents fall out onto the emerald grass.

The heads of Orochimaru and Kabuto rolled towards Sakura.

Sakura could almost feel her stomach rising at the sight.

"Do you trust me now?"

…

"These are most definitely the heads of Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto." Shizune stated to the other medical shinobi in Konoha's Autopsy Lab. She looked at them with assurance. "We've crossed the DNA of these two corpses with the data that we have on file for the two."

"Unbelievable, to think that Uchiha Sasuke could kill both of these two." Another shinobi added.

"Where is he at this time?" Shizune asked.

"He's currently in the hospital."

"What about Naruto?"

"He's been called to a private meeting with Hokage-sama, we were told that no one else was allowed to enter her office until further notice."

"What could they be discussing at this time?"

…

"Uchiha Sasuke…he's returned?" Tsunade asked Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto nodded with what seemed like confusion and confliction. "What's his purpose?!" she asked aloud. Naruto didn't answer. He didn't know whether the question was rhetorical, directed at him, or even an actual question.

"Shikamaru, any answers?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru shrugged as he leaned against the wall.

"I don't know what his intentions are, but the results from the lab prove that he's serious with his actions." He asserted. "But I don't really know much about Sasuke myself, do you know anything, Naruto?"

Naruto took a deep breath, grabbed a chair and sat down. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees while arching his back. His thoughts raced back.

_Kakashi-sensei told me to keep this to myself but…_

"Do you know the truth behind Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto quietly asked.

"What truth?" Tsunade questioned. Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath.

 **A/N:**  Insert Itachi's incredible tale of self-sacrifice here.

The room was silent for what seemed like minutes before anyone spoke.

"That's the truth behind Itachi's actions?" Tsunade questioned.

"…I never liked the way that these issues were solved." Shikamaru added.

"That's the truth," Naruto added. "But I don-"

"Do not trust him, Naruto." Tsunade ordered. "I know there's history between you two, but that only allows him to exploit it. He may have been your best friend, but don't make any mistake by having full trust in him. Do you understand?"

Naruto hesitated to answer.

"Don't you remember when he tried to KILL SAKURA?!" Tsunade shouted. "When he tried to KILL YOU?!" Naruto flinched at the truth that stung his heart. "I won't lose you two by his deception! Do not trust him! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

Naruto begrudgingly nodded.

"Shikamaru, keep an eye on anything suspicious that arises." Tsunade added.

"I'll make sure nothing happens."

"Remember, everything you heard in this room didn't happen." Tsunade added.

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded an understanding.

"Good. Dismissed!"

…

Sasuke laid in a hospital bed, his chest wrapped in white bandages. A nurse walked into his room and greeted him with a kind smile.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better, thank you." He replied while sitting himself up.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" the nurse asked politely.

"Yes." Sasuke said with a grin. "Please, bring me Haruno Sakura."

…

"Sakura!" Ino shouted as she ran towards he best friend. Sakura stood on the cliff overlooking Konoha, right above the mountain-side sculptures of the First, Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth Hokage. She turned around as she heard her friend.

"Ino? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Have you heard? Sasuke-kun has returned!"

Sakura nodded blankly

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy about the news." Ino asked with worry.

"N-Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Sakura replied flatly "I…I just don't know."

"Sakura…Cheer up! One of your teammates has returned home! We've all moved on since he left, but one of your closest friends has returned. Smile!" Ino said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah…I…"

"Sakura-san!" a voice yelled from behind them. They saw a woman running towards them. "Sakura-san! We have a request from Uchiha Sasuke."

The news caused Sakura and Ino to look at each other with confusion.

"He's requested to see you, personally."

_Everything's happening so fast. I need some time to think._

Sakura turned around in her silence.

"Sakura?" Ino walked over to Sakura and grasped her arms while turning her around. "Come on, Sakura, if he's asked for you, it must be important."

"Ino…Will you come with me?" Sakura asked with hesitation.

"Of course I will." Ino replied.

…

"He's in here." A nurse added as she led Sakura and Ino to Sasuke's hospital room. Just as she placed her hand on the door, Ino tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, I've got to go." She whispered. Sakura glared at Ino with an expression of betrayal.

"What are you talking about? You said that we'd go in together!" Sakura shot at Ino.

"I forgot about something I needed to do at home, I'll see you later." Ino whispered back as she began to leave.

Sakura truned in disappointment and took a deep breath as she stepped into the room. Sasuke sat upright in his bed, with a friendly smile on his face.

"Sakura…" He began as she approached. "Would you have a seat by me? I have something that I need to tell you."

She walked to him, pulled a chair up and sat down next to him. She saw in his eyes something that she had never seen before: a genuine sadness that he didn't resolve with anger or violence, perhaps a sadness that he couldn't resolve with anger or violence.

"Sakura…"

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke held out an open palm, his fingers, twitching. Sakura brought her hand into his, he grasped it firmly with his hand.

"I'm sorry for what I've done. Everything. Everything I've done to you, to Naruto, to Konoha. There is nothing I regret more than the terrible things I've done in the past." His grip around her hand loosened as he turned and looked deeply into her eyes.

"There's something that I've had on my mind for the last nine years." He continued.

* * *

 **A/N** : Characters are 21, 21 - 12(original  _Naruto_ ) = 9

* * *

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's you, Sakura." He replied abruptly.

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard his words.

"All this time, that night when you tried to stop me has replayed in my mind, over and over."

"Then, why didn't you come back with us?" Sakura asked in frustration.

"I had to put on a good act to convince Orochimaru that I was on his side. I did deliver his head directly to the Autopsy Office." Sasuke shrugged.

"But, Sakura, what I'm trying to say here. Is, I realize now, that…"

Sakura froze as she heard his words.

"Sakura…Do you feel the same way?" Sasuke solemnly asked.

_I…I…_


	25. Faded Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He asked if she still loved him.
> 
> And she answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) The lie that he wants to hear.  
> B) The truth that she doesn't want to say.
> 
> The audience chose B.

“Sakura…don’t you feel the same way?” Sasuke asked. Sakura turned and took Sasuke’s hand.

“Sasuke-kun…Things have changed in the nine years that you’ve been gone.” Sakura said as she gripped his hand tighter. “You left us for Orochimaru, and you even refused to come back with us when we met you again.”

“But I told you, I had to do that to convince Orochimaru that I was with him!” Sasuke spoke up. “I really mean it this time, Sakura! You are the the one I want to be with!” he grasped her hand even tighter.

“Sasuke-kun…I’m sorry, but I love someone else now. You weren’t there when I needed you, he was always with me, and he’s the one that I love now.”

“Who is it? Naruto?” Sasuke said in a deep tone. Sakura nodded to answer him. “I see. He’s lucky to have you. I regret not being there for you, Sakura. I’m sorry; can you forgive me?”

Sakura heard a weakness in his voice that she had never heard from him before. She slow let go of his hand and nodded.

“It’s okay, Sasuke-kun. I’ll forgive you.” She turned and exited the room.

Behind her, Sasuke smirked.

…

Sakura caught up with Naruto as he walked out of the Hokage’s office. She waved to him as he turned around.

“Naruto, where have you been?” She asked him.

“Oh…Uh…I was just talking with Kakashi sensei about our next mission.” He lied, remembering that Tsunade had commanded both Naruto and Shikamaru that the meeting they had about Sasuke had never happened.

 “Really? What is our next mission?” Sakura asked.

“Uh…well, we haven’t actually talked about it that much, so I actually don’t know what we’re doing yet. But I’m sure we’ll know within the next few days.”

Sakura grabbed his arm with her own and dragged him along towards the Hokage cliff-face.

“I need to talk to you, but let’s race to the top of the cliff first, just to make sure that we’re both healthy, what do you say?”

“On your mark.” Naruto said with a smile.

Both of them channeled chakra into their feet and raced upwards across the Hokage mountain faces. Naruto felt better than before, the pain in his ribs that had been exploited a few weeks ago was beginning to heal, he felt stronger than he had in months.

Both of them simultaneously reached the top of the cliff. When they did, they turned and gazed at the orange-tinted sunset. They sat on the cliff edge, Sakura gently set her head on Naruto’s shoulder.

“Naruto, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” She began.

“What is it, Sakura-chan?”

“I need to talk to you about Sasuke-kun.” Naruto eyes widened as he wondered what she could want to talk about concerning Sasuke.

“Today, I visited him in the hospital, by request.” She said as she lowered her head. “And there’s something he told me.” She brought her head up and looked into his eyes. “He told me that he loved me…” Naruto’s fist tightened at her words. “He said that he’s been thinking about me for the last nine years…”

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“But then, what happened?”

“I told him that I didn’t feel the same way, it seems like that caused him more sadness. I don’t know what we’ll do.”

“Sakura-chan,” Naruto started as he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. “I’m sure Sasuke will be alright, he’s been through a lot since we’ve known him; and he did something that no one else could have done, he killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. What else could he have done to gain our trust?...I’m sure he can be trusted.” He smiled his impeccable smile. Her expression sunk as he spoke. “But…” Sakura’s expression softened. “If he can’t be trusted…I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”

They embraced each other and looked forward toward the sunset.

…

The next day, Naruto woke up to a knock on his door. He turned the knob and opened the door.

“Sasuke…?” He said with shock. “W-What is it? What do you want?”

“I just came over to see if you were interested in a little training session. It’s been a long, long time since we both trained together.”

“Uh…S-Sure. Just give me a few minutes to get ready.” Naruto turned back and returned to him a few minutes later.

They walked side by side to the old training grounds they had attended so long ago. Sasuke took a deep breath.

“Naruto, I need to tell you something.” He started. “I’d like to give you my sincere apologies for everything I’ve done. Everything I’ve ever said to you about being inferior to me, everything that I’ve done…I’m sorry. Please, try and understand that the only reason why I was so harsh to you is because I actually see you as my rival…As an equal.”

“Do you really mean that?” Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded. “I’m happy that you feel that way. But just because we’re friends, doesn’t mean that we can’t take each other seriously when training, right?” Naruto said with enthusiasm.

“Alright, I’ve already told Sakura to meet us here, she said that she’ll be a little late, so we’re start first.” Sasuke extended his fist towards Naruto.

Naruto stared at Sasuke’s fist, his mouth hung open and his eyes held disbelief; he closed his eyes, smiled, and extended his arm, meeting Sasuke’s fist with his own.

They both spread out and faced each other across a large meadow. They both bowed and took their ready stances. They both smirked and charged towards one another.

As they closed the distance, Naruto brought his hands up and blocked Sasuke’s right leg. In one swift motion, he took hold of Sasuke’s leg and tossed him back across the meadow. Sasuke turned in mid-air and recovered from the fall.

“You’ve gotten better, Naruto.” Sasuke complimented him as he charged again. Naruto landed a kick on Sasuke’s forearm, pushing him further back with the impact. Sasuke took hold of Naruto’s tracksuit, crouched and took to the air. He forcefully tossed Naruto down and turned to deliver a downward heel kick directly onto Naruto’s back.

Naruto crashed to the ground with a loud thud; with a puff of smoke he disappeared.

“A shadow clone? Where is he?” Sasuke thought aloud. His head moved around quickly, scanning his surroundings to find Naruto; he felt a strong presence behind him and turned around to find two shadow clones charging towards him. He prepared for impact and shielded his face. The shadow clones slid towards him and sent him into the air.

Sasuke’s head flew back at the impact. In the middle of flight, he regained his composure and managed to align his body to face towards the earth.

 **"Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** He blew into his hands and watched as a giant fireball engulfed the two shadow clones, who disappeared. The heat from the fireball launched Sasuke further upwards.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke saw Naruto’s shadow clones launching himself towards Sasuke. The two collided in the sky. Sasuke caught Naruto’s fist with his own hand. He grasped Naruto’s arm and twisted in mid air.

Naruto’s back was facing the ground as they plummeted towards Earth. Sasuke held Naruto’s face still; Naruto’s eyes widened in confusion as he heard Sasuke speak while in the freefall.

“I consider you my equal, but you are nowhere near my skill.” Sasuke looked into Naruto’s eyes.

Naruto froze as he saw Sasuke’s crimson pupils take on the form of a blood-stained flower.

…

Sakura emerged from the forest to see something falling from the sky. She watched as an impact collided with the ground. When she saw the dust cloud rise towards the sky, she ran towards the sound.

“Sakura!” Sasuke shouted. “Quick, Naruto’s been hurt!” Sakura ran towards Sasuke with great urgency.

“What happened?” She asked him.

“We were training and Naruto became too reckless, he’s hurt himself, he doesn’t respond when I try to wake him up!”

Sakura rushed towards Naruto and helped him sit up. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, but he gave her no response.

“Sasuke-kun! We have to get him help right away!” Sasuke nodded.

“Let me try something.” He looked into Naruto’s eyes as his eyes shifted again into the petal shaped pupils.

Naruto let in a deep, desperate gasp for air as he came to.

“What happened?” he asked cluelessly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sasuke replied. “At least you’re okay now.”

Sakura helped Naruto up to his feet. Naruto smiled at her and looked towards Sasuke.

He saw Sasuke’s eyes change again, and began to hear a voice in his head as Sakura began to stand up.

_Naruto…I told you once that you didn’t understand the same pain…the same loss that I felt when Itachi killed my entire clan._

_Now, you will understand that pain. You will understand that pain, and suffer._

Sasuke held out his hand as Sakura was turning towards him.

 **“Chidori Eisō”** **(Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)**. Sasuke closed his eyes as the blue energy rushed towards Sakura.

Naruto felt his breath rush back into his lungs.

” _SAKURA-CHAN!”_


	26. Second Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came back, as vengeful as ever.
> 
> He scarred them with his anger.
> 
> He left again, descending into hatred

“Sakura…don’t you feel the same way?” Sasuke asked. Sakura turned and took Sasuke’s hand.

“Sasuke-kun…Things have changed in the nine years that you’ve been gone.” Sakura said as she gripped his hand tighter. “You left us for Orochimaru, and you even refused to come back with us when we met you again.”

“But I told you, I had to do that to convince Orochimaru that I was with him!” Sasuke spoke up. “I really mean it this time, Sakura! You are the the one I want to be with!” he grasped her hand even tighter.

“Sasuke-kun…I’m sorry, but I love someone else now. You weren’t there when I needed you, he was always with me, and he’s the one that I love now.”

“Who is it? Naruto?” Sasuke said in a deep tone. Sakura nodded to answer him. “I see. He’s lucky to have you. I regret not being there for you, Sakura. I’m sorry; can you forgive me?”

Sakura heard a weakness in his voice that she had never heard from him before. She slow let go of his hand and nodded.

“It’s okay, Sasuke-kun. I’ll forgive you.” She turned and exited the room.

Behind her, Sasuke smirked.

…

Sakura caught up with Naruto as he walked out of the Hokage’s office. She waved to him as he turned around.

“Naruto, where have you been?” She asked him.

“Oh…Uh…I was just talking with Kakashi sensei about our next mission.” He lied, remembering that Tsunade had commanded both Naruto and Shikamaru that the meeting they had about Sasuke had never happened.

 “Really? What is our next mission?” Sakura asked.

“Uh…well, we haven’t actually talked about it that much, so I actually don’t know what we’re doing yet. But I’m sure we’ll know within the next few days.”

Sakura grabbed his arm with her own and dragged him along towards the Hokage cliff-face.

“I need to talk to you, but let’s race to the top of the cliff first, just to make sure that we’re both healthy, what do you say?”

“On your mark.” Naruto said with a smile.

Both of them channeled chakra into their feet and raced upwards across the Hokage mountain faces. Naruto felt better than before, the pain in his ribs that had been exploited a few weeks ago was beginning to heal, he felt stronger than he had in months.

Both of them simultaneously reached the top of the cliff. When they did, they turned and gazed at the orange-tinted sunset. They sat on the cliff edge, Sakura gently set her head on Naruto’s shoulder.

“Naruto, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” She began.

“What is it, Sakura-chan?”

“I need to talk to you about Sasuke-kun.” Naruto eyes widened as he wondered what she could want to talk about concerning Sasuke.

“Today, I visited him in the hospital, by request.” She said as she lowered her head. “And there’s something he told me.” She brought her head up and looked into his eyes. “He told me that he loved me…” Naruto’s fist tightened at her words. “He said that he’s been thinking about me for the last nine years…”

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“But then, what happened?”

“I told him that I didn’t feel the same way, it seems like that caused him more sadness. I don’t know what we’ll do.”

“Sakura-chan,” Naruto started as he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. “I’m sure Sasuke will be alright, he’s been through a lot since we’ve known him; and he did something that no one else could have done, he killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. What else could he have done to gain our trust?...I’m sure he can be trusted.” He smiled his impeccable smile. Her expression sunk as he spoke. “But…” Sakura’s expression softened. “If he can’t be trusted…I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”

They embraced each other and looked forward toward the sunset.

…

The next day, Naruto woke up to a knock on his door. He turned the knob and opened the door.

“Sasuke…?” He said with shock. “W-What is it? What do you want?”

“I just came over to see if you were interested in a little training session. It’s been a long, long time since we both trained together.”

“Uh…S-Sure. Just give me a few minutes to get ready.” Naruto turned back and returned to him a few minutes later.

They walked side by side to the old training grounds they had attended so long ago. Sasuke took a deep breath.

“Naruto, I need to tell you something.” He started. “I’d like to give you my sincere apologies for everything I’ve done. Everything I’ve ever said to you about being inferior to me, everything that I’ve done…I’m sorry. Please, try and understand that the only reason why I was so harsh to you is because I actually see you as my rival…As an equal.”

“Do you really mean that?” Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded. “I’m happy that you feel that way. But just because we’re friends, doesn’t mean that we can’t take each other seriously when training, right?” Naruto said with enthusiasm.

“Alright, I’ve already told Sakura to meet us here, she said that she’ll be a little late, so we’re start first.” Sasuke extended his fist towards Naruto.

Naruto stared at Sasuke’s fist, his mouth hung open and his eyes held disbelief; he closed his eyes, smiled, and extended his arm, meeting Sasuke’s fist with his own.

They both spread out and faced each other across a large meadow. They both bowed and took their ready stances. They both smirked and charged towards one another.

As they closed the distance, Naruto brought his hands up and blocked Sasuke’s right leg. In one swift motion, he took hold of Sasuke’s leg and tossed him back across the meadow. Sasuke turned in mid-air and recovered from the fall.

“You’ve gotten better, Naruto.” Sasuke complimented him as he charged again. Naruto landed a kick on Sasuke’s forearm, pushing him further back with the impact. Sasuke took hold of Naruto’s tracksuit, crouched and took to the air. He forcefully tossed Naruto down and turned to deliver a downward heel kick directly onto Naruto’s back.

Naruto crashed to the ground with a loud thud; with a puff of smoke he disappeared.

“A shadow clone? Where is he?” Sasuke thought aloud. His head moved around quickly, scanning his surroundings to find Naruto; he felt a strong presence behind him and turned around to find two shadow clones charging towards him. He prepared for impact and shielded his face. The shadow clones slid towards him and sent him into the air.

Sasuke’s head flew back at the impact. In the middle of flight, he regained his composure and managed to align his body to face towards the earth.

 **"Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** He blew into his hands and watched as a giant fireball engulfed the two shadow clones, who disappeared. The heat from the fireball launched Sasuke further upwards.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke saw Naruto’s shadow clones launching himself towards Sasuke. The two collided in the sky. Sasuke caught Naruto’s fist with his own hand. He grasped Naruto’s arm and twisted in mid air.

Naruto’s back was facing the ground as they plummeted towards Earth. Sasuke held Naruto’s face still; Naruto’s eyes widened in confusion as he heard Sasuke speak while in the freefall.

“I consider you my equal, but you are nowhere near my skill.” Sasuke looked into Naruto’s eyes.

Naruto froze as he saw Sasuke’s crimson pupils take on the form of a blood-stained flower.

…

Sakura emerged from the forest to see something falling from the sky. She watched as an impact collided with the ground. When she saw the dust cloud rise towards the sky, she ran towards the sound.

“Sakura!” Sasuke shouted. “Quick, Naruto’s been hurt!” Sakura ran towards Sasuke with great urgency.

“What happened?” She asked him.

“We were training and Naruto became too reckless, he’s hurt himself, he doesn’t respond when I try to wake him up!”

Sakura rushed towards Naruto and helped him sit up. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, but he gave her no response.

“Sasuke-kun! We have to get him help right away!” Sasuke nodded.

“Let me try something.” He looked into Naruto’s eyes as his eyes shifted again into the petal shaped pupils.

Naruto let in a deep, desperate gasp for air as he came to.

“What happened?” he asked cluelessly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sasuke replied. “At least you’re okay now.”

Sakura helped Naruto up to his feet. Naruto smiled at her and looked towards Sasuke.

He saw Sasuke’s eyes change again, and began to hear a voice in his head as Sakura began to stand up.

_Naruto…I told you once that you didn’t understand the same pain…the same loss that I felt when Itachi killed my entire clan._

_Now, you will understand that pain. You will understand that pain, and suffer._

Sasuke held out his hand as Sakura was turning towards him.

 **“Chidori Eisō”** **(Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)**. Sasuke closed his eyes as the blue energy rushed towards Sakura.

Naruto felt his breath rush back into his lungs.

” _SAKURA-CHAN!”_


	27. Nine-Tailed Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Fukasaku rush to save Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But they didn't succeed in doing what they originally wanted.
> 
> A) They make it in time to Mount Myōboku
> 
> B) They don't make it in time to Mount Myōboku
> 
> The audience chose B.

Naruto entered Sakura’s hospital room with the Sage Toad Fukasaku, sitting on his right shoulder. The white room was still being bombarded by the sound of Sakura’s steady breath, and her erratic heartbeat. A doctor attended to Sakura every hour, in case anything went severely wrong.

“We’re here to take Sakura.” The Sage stated clearly in his gruff voice. The doctors were taken aback in shock.

“What are you talking about?” One of them asked while staring at Naruto. “If we remove her from life support, she’ll die!” he added.

“But we have a way that can save her!” Naruto shot back. The doctor shook his head. With a depressed look, he stated:

“Even if you manage to bring her out of this coma, even if you manage to heal her, it’s too late for her now.”

“What do you mean?” The Sage Toad asked. The doctor motioned for a demonstrative skeletal model to be hauled up next to him.

“When Sasuke attacked her,” he pointed to the bottom of her spine. “He struck her near here. We’ve done the best we can, but the damage has been too great. Even if you manage to wake her up, she won’t be able to walk. There’s been too much nerve damage.”

The trio stood in silence at the news. Naruto balled up his fist, his veins in his wrists popping out of his skin.

“Even…Even if that’s the case. Sakura-chan wouldn’t want this! She wouldn’t want to be sitting here in a hospital bed, doing nothing! Even if she wasn’t able to walk, she’d still find something to live for! I know it!” He shouted with determined ignorance. “We’ve got to at least try something!”

The doctor sighed deeply and placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder.

“There’s nothing we can do.” He said solemnly. “I’ll give you some time to earn some peace of mind.” The doctor walked away and closed the door behind him.

Fukasaku looked at Naruto with confidence.

“Don’t worry, Naruto, my boy. I have a way.” He hopped to the middle of the room and began to instruct Naruto.

“First, move that desk in front of the door.” Naruto moved towards the desk, and as slowly as he could, he began to push the desk until it blocked the entire door.

“Next, move this chair, we’ll need the middle of the room for this next stage.” Naruto did as he was instructed.

“Okay, now, give me your hand.” The toad ran his finger across Naruto’s palm; blood began to leak from a painless wound. The Sage took the some blood from Naruto’s wound and dropped down to the floor. He hopped across the room and began to draw shapes in the center of the room.

Within minutes, there was a sequence of smaller circles in larger circles, with strange symbols written all around them. The Sage Toad nodded and looked up at Naruto; he hopped beside Sakura on the bedside and motioned for Naruto to follow.

“Now, pay close attention. We’ll start the process here.” The Sage said as he rubbed his chin. “We will take advantage of your ability to manipulate Nature Chakra to temporarily heal Sakura.” Naruto nodded. “Focus now, and enter Sage Mode.”

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. He focused for a few seconds before an orange hue began to overlap his eyes. He opened his eyes that had flattened pupils and a new yellow hue.

“Now, bring your hands to her stomach.” Naruto did as he instructed. “Now, focus, and bring the Chakra around us into you hands, you’ll be able to heal her enough for us to take her to Mount Myōboku safely.” Naruto’s hands began to glow green, he could feel Sakura’s body being healed with the Nature Chakra. “Remember to remain calm, you need to keep your Chakra balanced, use Nature Chakra and only Nature Chakra.”

Naruto took a deep breath.

“Good, that should be enough to keep her healthy until we can reach the right place in Mount Myōboku. Now, bring her down from her bed and place her down in the middle of this seal.”

Naruto slowly detached the wire that were attached to Sakura, picked her up and placed her into the middle of the seal.

“Now, stand next to me.” He pointed next to him. Naruto did as instructed. Fukasaku closed his eyes and before Naruto realized it, he was standing among giant mushroom trees, and green swamp.

“Quick now, the summoning has taken a huge toll on our first healing, pick up Sakura and follow me. Quickly!” Naruto bent down on his knee and picked up Sakura. Fukasaku began to hop with haste up a road that led to a mountaintop.

Naruto’s eyes were still shifted in Sage Mode; his worry grew exponentially as he felt her life ebbing away before him. Her life was literally in his hands. Fukasaku stopped dead in his tracks.

“We’re too slow, we need to do this now. Place her down.” Naruto gently let her down onto the ground.

“Now place your hand on her again.” Naruto gently laid his hands on her. “Remember, it’s VERY important that you remain calm, if you don’t terrible things may happen! Stay calm!”

Naruto took another deep breath. His hands began to glow an emerald hue. “Naruto, use the energy of Mount Myōboku, this will heal her faster and more efficiently.” Naruto focused the energy around him into healing Sakura.

Fukasaku looked up at Naruto’s expression and his eyes widened.

“Hey, Naruto!”

Naruto gave no response.

In his mind, Naruto’s thoughts were in turbulence. Sasuke’s words torn away at his consciousness.

_“How does it feel?”_

_“Now you’ll know what the pain of losing those you love is like.”_

_“You love her, don’t you?...Save her then…If you can.”_

The image of the blue energy piercing through Sakura played in his mind a thousand times within the span of seconds. He was in a trance, filled with frustration, anger, and rage.

His hands began to glow red, and Sakura’s wounds began to heal at a miraculous rate.

“NARUTO! STOP!”

He shook his head and opened his eyes.

Sakura began to stir, and opened her eyes.

They shined red with a burning fire that had never been there before.


	28. Ashes from the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ember was planted into her soul.
> 
> And a raging fire began to burn.

Sakura’s eyes snapped open, they glistened with a hint of crimson and held no discernible expression. But the light that entered them seemed to gather, but never dissipate, their brilliance increased exponentially with every passing second, until and aura began to engulf Sakura’s entire body, encasing her in a crimson mold that seemed to have a life of it’s own.

“Naruto! Get away from her!” The Toad Sage yelled. Naruto’s expression changed from fascination to fear as Fukasaku’s words entered his ears. He turned and took off, before he could even set his foot down to begin running, an incredible explosion echoed behind him. A burning force struck him in the back, and sent him careening forward towards a cliff face.

He crashed into the rocky mountain side, falling backwards onto the moss-covered ground and felt an immediate pain shoot through his body. Surprisingly, it radiated from his back, and caused his mind to lose focus. His pupils regained volume, his eyes retained their sapphire shade, the orange hue that accented his eyelids faded into air. Desperately, he planted his palms firmly into the ground and brought his face up. Immediate shock tore through his vision and into his mind.

The landscape was on fire.

The tall mushroom trees became foreboding towers of flame. The surrounding moss was scorched jet black. The emerald sky had bled and became a scarlet blanket; everything was being devoured by flames, flames filled with frustration, confusion, and rage. He shook his head and regained his composure, with his eyes, he focused on a small green figure that approached him.

“What happened?” He asked in confusion. Fukasaku hopped his way to Naruto.

“Foolish boy!” He scolded Naruto. “You were supposed to remain calm!” He made is way closer to Naruto, and delivered a web-handed slap across Naruto’s aching face.

“You let your emotions take over! You lost your clarity of mind!” Naruto lay before Fukasaku and nodded depressingly, realizing his horrid mistake.

“Is there anything we can do? Anything at all?” Naruto asked. Fukasaku brought his hand to his chin.

“Sakura’s Chakra is out of balance. You were supposed to use Nature Chakra to have the energies of the world heal her, but in your blind rage, you used the Chakra of the Nine-Tails!” Fukasaku took a deep breath. “If Sakura cannot fight the Nine-Tails Chakra on her own…we will have to rebalance her Chakra, and suppress the Nine-Tails within her.” Fukasaku brought a depressing look to Naruto.

“What happens if we can’t stop the Nine-Tails Chakra?” Naruto asked.

“…If we cannot stop it…Sakura will die.” Naruto’s expression sunk at the thought of losing Sakura…at the thought that he would have killed Sakura.

“Okay.” Naruto took a deep breath.

“Now listen! We **MUST** use the energies of Mount Myōboku to rebalance her chakra. You cannot use your own! If you try, you will lose your own Chakra, and we will have a catastrophe on our hands.”

“What kind of catastrophe?”

“You will be taken over by the Nine-Tails Chakra, and we will have a battle between two energies that can barely be contained within one single person. If that happens, this world will soon be entirely engulfed in flames.”

“What do we do?” Naruto asked.

“We must do our best to establish physical contact, which is the only sure way to transfer Chakra into her.”

Naruto readied himself and faced Sakura. Her possessed body took slow, deliberate steps towards him. They seemed to leave behind tracks that burned deep into the ground, leaving embers that would burst into flames at the swirling winds that surrounded her body.

Naruto charged forward, intent on doing what he had originally came here to do-save the one person that he loved.

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” Two shadow clones appeared beside him. They took to the red sky and began to fall full force towards Sakura. Without warning, the Chakra that surrounded her formed two tails, shot for the, and grasped the shadow clones’ legs. The tails flung them up and slammed them down into the scorched earth. Naruto and Fukasaku sat dumbfounded at the spectacle. Naruto summoned three more shadow clones; two of them launched the third one like a slingshot. He slid towards her with the intent of sending her towards the sky. He slid and raised his leg up, only to be caught by Sakura’s hands.

With a swift twist, she broke his ankle and lifted him towards the sky, holding him high, she forcefully slammed him down once he reached the apex of his height. Sakura was still advancing slowly towards Naruto when the other shadow clones attacked. The same scenario occurred, two tails sprouted from the blood-red aura, it wrapped itself around both of them. They let out intense screams of pain and anguish as the tails slowly crushed them until they disappeared into the air.

Naruto took a deep breath, it seemed impossible to stop Sakura at this point. He personally charged and threw a punch; Sakura caught his fist with her palm, and began to close her hand around his fist; he could feel his bones disintegrating and his muscles tearing in her grip. Sakura held him in place and delivered a right to his ribs.

He felt a huge shockwave rumble through his body, a pain the he had never felt before. Sakura lifted her right leg, and kicked him in the midsection, propelling him back towards Fukasaku; he landed with numerous crashes on the ground. He felt his ribs crack with the impact. His broken ribs began to move with every fall. A severing pain assaulted his body as they moved against one another..

He held his ribs with an injured hand, blood dripping down his chin through his mouth. Gasping for breath, he looked up in despair.

_I can’t do it…Sasuke was right…I can’t save her_

He opened his eyes and saw Sakura’s legs directly in front of him.

_This is it._

He slowly shut his eyes again, and prepared for the worst.

But nothing happened.

He took a deep breath; it was almost as if he could hear droplets landing on the ground in front of him. He looked up and saw Sakura, with a raised fist, and tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Naruto…I-I’m…I’m sorry.” She whispered. Naruto jolted up and caught Sakura, who closed her eyes and fell forward. Naruto caught her and held her in his arms as the Red Chakra subsided into nothing. Naruto’s eyes filled with tears as he held her close.

The droplets fell down and streamed onto her face, washing away the blood that stained her skin. Fukasaku hurriedly hopped towards Naruto.

“Quickly now, Naruto! We must reach the mountain top immediately! The Nine-Tails has healed Sakura temporarily, but is also doing grave damage, we must reach the summit to harness the pure energies of Mount Myōboku!” Fukasaku commanded.

Naruto stood silent for a few moments, slowly taking what he had just seen. He took a deep breath and nodded. He slipped his arm under her legs and picked her up. He stood with wavering confidence with Sakura in his arms.

“Follow me!” Fukasaku shouted as he began to hop his way towards the summit. Naruto took a slightly annoyed breath and set his foot underneath Fukasaku, holding him steadily; he kicked up and sent Fukasaku onto his shoulder.

“Just tell me where to go!” he commanded.

“Forward!” Fukasaku replied.

Naruto reached the mountaintop within minutes, pain still tore at his ribs, and his hand seemed to be shattered. He saw a familiar sight; an elaborate seal embedded on the ground. Naruto acted on what he had done before, he gently set Sakura in the middle of it, and closed his eyes.

Regaining his focus, his Sage attributes returned. He focused his energy into his hands again and began the same healing process. A green aura cloaked his hands again.

“Remember, focus! Keep your mind clear!” Fukasaku commanded. He smiled with reassurance when he noticed Naruto’s hand that kept a steady green glow, Naruto’s eyes were closed, and his breathing was regular. The healing process seemed to be working very well.

Sakura began to move, her eyes began to twitch and her eyelids lifted to reveal that her eyes had lost their scarlet hue and regained their emerald color. She sat up as her body began to heal. Naruto’s eyes filled with tears as he saw her move. He leaped forward and held her closer than he had ever before.

“It worked…” He gently whispered. “It actually worked.” Sakura regained her wits and looked around.

“Naruto…Where are we?” She asked.

“You are currently located in…or, at…Mount Myōboku, young woman.” Fukasaku answered. “I personally welcome you.” He said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Sakura replied with a bow. She looked over at Naruto. “I’m okay now, Naruto. We should head home.” Naruto tightly hugged her again.

“Everyone will be happy to know that you’re alive.” He said quietly.

Away from his sight, he missed something.

A flash of fire still remained in Sakura’s eyes.


	29. "What if...Scenario" - Dearly Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto returns home after his training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written to answer the question "What would happen if Cherry Blossoms in the Wind wasn't a sequel?"
> 
> This would have been the first chapter.

“So, it’s been a few years, did you miss anyone while you were on your training trip?” Jiraiya asked aloud while he, and his blonde-haired apprentice walked down a dirt road.

“It’s been years…I think the one person I look forward to seeing most is…Well, you know.” Naruto replied. “I haven’t seen her in so long, and we’ve been through a lot together.”

“You know who I look forward to seeing?” Jiraiya asked with a smile on his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance.

“Yeah, I know.” He replied. Naruto relaxed his muscles and rested his hands on his arms while looking up in the sky. Before he had known, he had walked through Konoha’s main gate.

To get a better view of the area, he decided to climb up a tall poll, and announce to the world that “Uzumaki Naruto is back.”

…

“Good, Sakura. I’m glad that you’ve paid attention after all these years of training!” Tsunade said proudly as Sakura bowed in front of her master.

“Thank you, if you’ll excuse me, I have to meet someone who’s coming back today.” She replied with a hint of joy.

“Who would that be?” Tsunade inquired.

“Don’t you remember? Naruto’s coming home today!” Sakura shouted as she ran out the door and closed it behind her.

“Naruto and Jiraiya are returning.” Tsunade stated to herself. Her lips curled in joy at the news. She too, had missed someone dearly.

Sakura ran down from the Hokage’s office and busted through the door to Konoha’s main road. She ran towards the main gate before she was stopped by a former teammate and mentor, Hatake Kakashi.

“Yo, Sakura, what’s the rush?”

“Kakashi-sensei! Naruto’s coming home today!” Sakura said with a deep sigh. “I want to go meet him by the Main Gate. Come with me!”

“Naruto? He’s coming back today?” Kakashi said in disbelief. “That was fast. Alright, let’s go.” He finished with a smile behind his mask.

…

“Naruto?!” Sakura shouted while directing her voice up towards the sky. “Naruto! Is that you?” she shouted louder to get a response. She noticed the figure look down and then descend.

“Hey, Sakura-chan…How have you been?” He said with a soft voice and warm smile. Sakura jumped forth and wrapped her arms around him; her voice almost cracking with joy.

“I’ve missed you, Naruto.” She said while pulling him closer. “I’ve missed you, so much.” he froze at her words. His muscles tensed as he felt her arms.

Naruto slowly began to embrace her with his own. She buried her face into his chest. He rested his head upon hers.

“There wasn’t a day that I didn’t think about you, Sakura-chan.”

They held each other for what seemed like forever, something that they would have never imagined just years before.

Kakashi loudly cleared his throat, causing Sakura and Naruto to take a large step back from each other, blood rushing to their cheeks.

“S-So…Welcome back.” Sakura said once again with an extended hand. Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck and extended his own.

“I-I’m glad to be home.” He managed to stutter; Kakashi glanced over at Jiraiya, who offered him a grin.

“I’m glad that your back, Naruto. It hasn’t been the same since you were gone.” Kakashi said.

“It’s good to see you too, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto replied. Jiraiya watched them with his chin cupped in his hand. He nodded as he witnessed the events that were occurring before him.

“So, Kakashi!” He interjected with a loud yell. “I hear you like my writing! Here’s a copy of my newest book, just for you!” he shouted as he draped an arm over Kakashi’s shoulders and pulled out a copy of his newly published novel, _Make-Out Tactics_. Jiraiya turned over to Naruto and gave a slight wink while walking away. Naruto smiled and nodded thankfully.

Kakashi and Jiraiya slowly disappeared into the crowds of Konoha.

“So…” Naruto began again. Sakura interrupted him with a quick grasp of his hand.

“I need to give you something, Naruto. Come with me.” She looked into his sapphire eyes with her own emerald eyes. He followed effortlessly with her every footstep.

Before he knew it, they were standing in his house. She closed the door behind her, took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

“You know…It’s been a few years since we’ve seen each other.” Sakura said as she sat him down on his bed. “So there’s one thing I need to ask you.” Naruto sat attentive, yet confused.

“What is it? Sakura-chan?”

“Naruto…Do you notice anything…different about me…?” she asked while standing in front of him. He blinked and mouthed silently until he found his response.

“Sakura-chan…You’re more beautiful than I remember.” He said while he stood. His gaze still focused on her eyes. “Every day that I was training, you were always on my mind. You were one of the only reasons why I trained so hard…I did it so that I could come back to you.”

Sakura’s eyes began to well with tears as she heard his words.

“The thing is, Sakura-chan. Every time I said that I loved you, I always meant it.“

When Naruto finished his thought, he felt Sakura’s lips meet his. His muscles relaxed as she held his head in her hands. She leaned closer to him and pushed her body against his.

His legs met his mattress, causing him to fall onto it in a sitting position. Sakura unzipped his jacket and let it slide down his slim, toned arms onto the mattress. She entangled her left hand into his blonde hair and slowly lowered him down; gently placing her hand on his chest, she began to inch down to his pelvis. She broke their embrace and looked deeper into his eyes.

Her hand rubbed against him. Sakura unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper. Naruto softly moaned under his breath when he felt Sakura’s firm grip around him. She steadily began to move her hand up and down. Naruto let out a deep moan a wave of pleasure shot through his body when Sakura took him into her mouth.

Naruto sunk into the mattress when he felt Sakura’s tongue. Inside Sakura’s warm and wet mouth, she moved her tongue in a circular motion, gently caressing him, continuously moving up and down. Naruto’s hand found itself ensnared in Sakura’s trimmed, pink hair. Sakura moaned softly, sending vibrations throughout his body. She began to move faster until Naruto’s hand fell limp to his side. Sakura slowly pulled her mouth away, feeling his climax.

Sakura stood up and disrobed, letting her clothes slowly fall to the floor. He marveled at her pearl skin, and her beautiful curves. Naruto brought his arms up and held himself up with his elbows. Sakura straddled herself over Naruto.

Her soft hands took hold of him again, she spread her legs and lowered herself onto him. They simultaneously took in a deep breath with the heat and tension they felt when he entered her.

Ecstatic shocks moved across Sakura’s body as she lowered herself further onto Naruto. She placed her hands on his chest, and felt the warmth of his body surround her fingers. She pushed herself against him again, and rubbed her hips against his; gradually, she moved faster, they silently called out to each other in the ecstasy of their union. Her body gave forth to her first euphoric climax, her bare body floated down onto his T-shirted chest when her muscles vibrated and her arms gave way.

Sakura’s lips embraced Naruto’s as she fell onto him. His muscles felt as if they were melting as he felt her soft body rest against his; the heat from their connection bringing them to a state of ecstasy. He felt her breath join his while her soft lips gently caressed his.

Sakura moved her tongue into his mouth and began to push against his; she wrapped it around his with a passionate pressure that only brought them closer.

Their tongues continued to move against each other, gently pushing and entangling with one another. Naruto’s hands moved down Sakura’s body, gently admiring her seductive curves. He wrapped his grip around her hips and gently pushed Sakura up. His hands followed the motion of her hips as she moved with him.

Sakura broke away from the embrace of his lips and let out a loud moan; she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, pulses of pleasure echo through her body. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him. She began to move faster while pulling him closer.

“It’s your turn; show me what you’ve learned...” She whispered into his ear through deep breaths. He placed his hands behind her legs and gently picked her up into a vertical position. Sakura let out a desperate gasp for air as she sunk lower and felt Naruto slide deeper into her.

Naruto thrust his hips forward. Sakura’s arms tightened around him even more; she held on for dear life as she felt him pulsating inside of her. She kissed him again, Naruto’s muscles tensed, and Sakura’s back arched as they felt the ecstatic shock of climax. His legs weakened at the sensation, and he fell onto his mattress with her body on top of his. Sakura rested her head against his chest as they embraced.

“I love you, Naruto…Welcome home.” She whispered to him before closing her eyes.

“I’m glad to be home.” He said aloud before he too, fell asleep.


	30. "Did you miss me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face returns. A face that brings back terrible memories.

Naruto held Sakura in his arms, thankful that their attempt to heal her was a success, and even more thankful that she was somehow able to regain control of herself after having to deal with the overwhelming chaotic nature of the Nine-Tails chakra. She was so much stronger than he had ever imagined, to have resisted the corruption of the Nine-tails was incredible.

He assured himself that all remnants of the Nine-tails chakra were gone from her body.

He was sure of it.

Completely sure of it.

“I’m glad that we were able to ensure your safety, and we should get you two back as soon as possible. But, before we leave, I’ll need you to follow me, Naruto.” He said while hopping away.

“Sakura-chan, are you alright? Can you walk?” She nodded and stood up; her arm still hanging on Naruto’s shoulder for support.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Sakura replied.

They arrived in a large chamber, with scrolls wrapping around the pillars that held the structure up, and faced a huge elderly toad that sat upon what appeared to be a throne. Fukasaku motioned for Naruto to step forward. Sakura nodded to him as he let go of her arm and stood still in front of the elder.

“Oh, Great Toad Elder! We have brought to you the Child of Prophecy.” Fukasaku started. “Speak to him the words of your eternal visions.”

Naruto straightened his stance as the Elder began to speak.

“Uzumaki…Naruto. Listen to the words that I speak, for this vision will come to pass.”

Naruto nodded attentively.

“One day, you will come across an octopus. He will be key in your ultimate struggle against the one who fights with his eyes.”

“You must remember, Uzumaki Naruto. You must remember, that child’s eyes have been blinded by vengeance. His mind, lost in the darkness. The light of redemption will no longer reach his vision. This, you must remember.”

Naruto nodded. The truth in the Elder Toad’s words pained him.

“That is all.” The Elder Toad finished. He brought his hand and waved them away. Naruto walked over to Sakura and helped her up again, together; they walked out of the hall and followed Fukasaku through the landscape.

They returned to the same mountain top and once again took position into the engraved seal. Fukasaku set his hands down; the seal began to glow brightly, before a flash occurred.

…

When Naruto and Sakura opened their eyes, they were standing in the office of Tsunade. The Hokage herself was seated behind her usual desk, her head held low in hopelessness, facing the wooden desk. She was oblivious to the arrival of the trio.

Suddenly, the door gave way to a loud crash. The doctor that was assigned to watch over Sakura entered the room in a severe panic.

“HOKAGE-SAMA SOMEONE HAS TAKEN-” He paused in surprise. Tsunade looked up from her trance and saw the trio standing before her.

“Sakura!” She interjected. “You’re back?!”

“I am, Master.” She placed her hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “And it’s all because of Naruto.” She smiled at him, and he smiled back. The doctor stood behind them, still dumbfounded.

“But you two just left a few minutes ago.” Tsunade expressed.

“What do you mean only a few minutes ago?” Naruto questioned.

“I see,” Fukasaku chimed in. “Allow me to explain, there is a difference in time between this world and Mount Myōboku. What may seem like hours, or even days there, may only be a few minutes here.”

Tsunade stood and walked towards Sakura. She wrapped her arms around her trusted disciple. “I’m glad that you’re alive, Sakura, I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you.”

She let go and gazed toward Naruto. “As you for, Naruto. I have no words to express the gratitude that I hold towards you. You are a true hero of Konoha, and I don’t know what we would do without you.” She reached towards him and embraced him.

“Thank you, thank you for everything. I’m sure you’re tired, please, take some time to rest.” She said while waving them out. They smiled and obliged, walking out of the room together.

Fukasaku stayed behind, he solemnly looked over at Tsunade and hopped onto the desk.

“I have something I need to discuss with you, Tsunade-chan.” He whispered.

“What is it?” Tsunade subtly replied while taking a seat.

“There is something that Naruto still does not know about Sakura.”

“What would that be?”

“When Naruto went to heal Sakura with Nature Chakra, he mistakenly used the Nine-Tails Chakra.”

She sat silently at the news.

“But there is something remarkable about Sakura…She was able to suppress the Nine-Tails by herself. We were able to heal her using Nature Chakra, but I fear there is something present that Naruto still does not know about.”

“What would that be?”

“Sakura still has the Nine-Tails Chakra within her.”

…

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Naruto asked.

“Don’t worry! I’m fine, Naruto. The Nature Chakra really did heal me.” Sakura replied. “What about you?”

Naruto held onto his ribs with his right hand. “I-I’m fine. Don’t worry. I think I just need to go home and take some time to rest. I-I’ll see you later, Sakura-chan.”

“Take care, Naruto.”

They embraced each other tightly, and then when their separate ways, desperately wanting to rest.

…

Sakura rested on her bed; slowly taking in breaths.

_“Sakura…Haruno Sakura.”_

She shot up at the sound of her name.

“Sakura!” her mother cried out. “Sakura!”

“What is it, mom?!” She shouted back.

“Your friends, Ino, and Shikamaru are here!”

“Okay, I’ll be down in a little bit!” she replied.

Before she exited the room, Ino and Shikamaru entered.

“Forgive us for intruding.” Ino astutely replied as she entered Sakura’s room. When she saw her best friend, she jumped with joy and hugged her. “Sakura! I can’t believe it! You’re alive!...W-Well, I mean, I knew! I knew! You would be fine!”

Sakura smiled and patted her friend on the back. “I’m happy to see you too, Ino.”

“There’s something that we wanted to give you.” Shikamaru stated. He reached into a pack he carried and pulled out an object; A steel gauntlet, with a clear orb in the middle of the wrist, a gauntlet that she had seen before.

“This was just developed by the Department of Technology. It’s an upgrade from the models that we encountered a while back. We thought that you’d find it useful.”

Sakura extended her arms and took hold of it gratefully. She fitted the gauntlet onto her left hand and saw the clear orb shine with a brilliant blue.

“It’s just like the first time you put that thing on. I think it’s pretty fitting. Don’t get the wrong idea…It’s not like we were…well…There you go.” Shikamaru stuttered.

“Is there anything you want to do to celebrate? Come on, let’s go out for a drink!” Ino asked.

“It’s okay, I’m just tired, I’d rather just take a rest for now. Thank you again.” Sakura replied. “It was nice seeing you two.”

Ino and Shikamaru exited her house, leaving Sakura in the semi-solitude that she had within her walls.

_“Haruno Sakura.”_

She heard the voice again. Before she realized it, her eyes were closed. When she opened them, she was in a dark chamber, standing in stagnant water in a room tinted with a yellow-green light. She looked in front of her, and in her vision, she saw a giant caged door with a piece of parchment centered in the middle; it read “SEAL.”

Behind the bars of the cell, she saw a scarlet fox with a wide grin; his huge white teeth stretched in a sinister smile.

_”Haruno Sakura. The one woman that Uzumaki Naruto always dreamt about. The one he always loved.” He said in his deep voice._

_“What’s going on here?” Sakura asked._

_“I’m surprised at your ignorance…Wait…You know exactly what is going on here, your disbelief is just a part of fear.” The Nine-Tails replied._

_“…”_

_“You may not recall, but when Naruto healed you; his thoughts were filled with the one Uchiha that he cannot defeat. Uchiha Sasuke. In his rage, he let down his guard, and he managed to implant my chakra…My own existence, into you.”_

_“What are you looking for? What is it that you want?” Sakura asked._

_“Contrary to what you believe, I never did WANT this…I’m merely a victim of circumstance.” He replied with a grin._

_“So…Why did you bring me here? What is it?”_

_“I will tell you, if Naruto dies, I will disappear from this world.”_

_“If Naruto dies, so do you?”_

_“No. I will not die. The Tailed-Beasts are not bound to the same mortality as the Jinchuuriki. I will return again. Unchained. Unleashed. Unsealed from this prison.” He stated with an extended finger reaching out of the cell._

_“But there is one more thing you will need to know…You must help Naruto.” He paused before adding:_

_“Now.”_

Sakura’s eyes shot open, she took several breaths to fully realize what she had just witnessed. Quickly, she exited her house, and took off towards Naruto’s.

…

Naruto laid down on his bed, he focused his thoughts and channeled Chakra over his ribs. He could feel his wounds healing with every second that passed. He took a deep breath; pain from the healing process was spreading exhaustion through his body. He let in one last deep breath before his world went black. He heard a clicking sound that woke him up.

When his eyes were opening again, he saw a figure sitting next to his bed.

A familiar figure.

A woman.

A woman with magenta colored hair, and scarlet eyes.

“Did you miss me?”


	31. "I never did, and I never will."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gives an answer that she doesn't want to hear, and waits to be saved by the one person that he does love.

“Did you miss me?” Karin asked mockingly with a smile.

“How the hell did you get back here?” Naruto asked desperately. “I thought Sai would have kept you in captivity!...How the hell did you get into MY HOUSE?!”

“You’re GAY FRIEND couldn’t stop me…” Karin began.

…

Before you call me homophobic, I’m not. Sai may not be gay in canon Naruto, but when he was introduced, I sure thought he was, wearing that revealing shirt and talking about dicks all the time. Well, I am an American, so many of you may not understand the cultural difference in thought processes.

I don’t want to turn this into a political rant, but please remember this:

I don’t hate gay people.

…

“...With this village’s pathetic prison system, there’s nothing that could have held me back from what I wanted.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. “…As for your house, there’s nothing a little lock picking can’t do.”

Naruto’s mind refocused, and he tried to move his hands.

They didn’t budge.

He tried to move his legs.

They didn’t budge either.

He looked up and gazed at a familiar scene. His limbs were bound to his bed, like they had been so many weeks ago.

_Aww Shit. Not this again._

Karin sat down on the bed beside him.

“If you relax, it’ll be over soon, all you have to do is cooperate.” She said while placing her hand on his cheek and moved ti down, slowly separating his jacket.

“What the hell are you going to do to me?” he asked in anger and frustration. She smiled again, and oddly, took off her glasses. Her tone of voice seemed to change from that of a sinister succubus to an innocent courtesan.

“I’m just here to have some fun with you…” She moved closer and laid her head down onto his chest, her ear placed above his heart. “I can hear your heartbeat, you must really want this.”

He continued to struggle, desperately trying to break free of the restraints that bound him to his bed. Karin placed her hand on his ribs, and pushed down with a quick motion.

An extreme, sharp pain shot through his nerves. His breath jutted out of his lungs with the pressure she applied to his ribcage. The pain took away the control he had over his muscles, leaving him flat on his back, gasping for breath, tied to his bed.

He opened his eyes again after the pain passed, to find that Karin’s face was only a few inches away from his. “Now, I finally get what you should have given me on that night.” She moved closer to him, almost what seemed like a snail’s pace.

Footsteps rang throughout Naruto’s house.

“Hurry up! Sasuke doesn’t like waiting!” A male voice rang out through the house. Karin shot up and looked towards the doorway with disdain; in the doorway to his room stood a man with snow-white hair, and dark violet eyes. And one particularly odd trait: a single sharpened tooth that protruded from the right side of his mouth. He carried with him the same sword that Zabuza had carried: Kubikiribōchō, the Executioner’s Blade.

“Shut up, puddle-boy! Get the hell out of here!” she spat at him. He offered her a confused look of both anger and pity.

“Hey, I’m just here to get this kid to Sasuke! That’s all! I don’t need to see, hear, or even KNOW about your sick fantasies concerning this kid.” He replied sarcastically.

“If you don’t want to see, hear or know, then GET. THE. FUCK. OUT.”

“Pfft.” He smirked while turning away. “Whatever, make it quick.” He turned and disappeared from sight.

“Sasuke?” Naruto questioned. “What about Sasuke?”

“Don’t worry about it. All you need to know is that Sasuke wants to meet you again, but before we can take you, let’s have some fun.” She smiled and began to descend upon his lips.

…

Sakura ran as fast as she could, the gauntlet that Shikamaru and Ino had given her was weighting her down considerably, but she found that with every step, she was becoming accustomed to the weight. While it was heavy, she was using the momentum it had to pull her further with every footfall.

She came across the stairwell that lead to his home; she was breathing deeply and desperately when she reached his door, and raised her right hand.

…

A knock interrupted Karin’s slow approach. She stopped dead in her tracks “What the hell is that now?!” she whispered.

“Naruto! Naruto are you home?!” Sakura shouted through the walls. Karin’s face turned sour. Her gaze shifted towards Naruto.

“It’s your girlfriend, isn’t it?” Karin whispered to him. She reached into her pocket again and pulled out a pocket knife. “She won’t do you any good. She can’t save you now.”

“Naruto! Are you in there?!” Sakura shouted again.

Naruto took in a deep breath. “SAKURA-CH-” Karin brought forth a piece of cloth from her pocket and pressed it up against Naruto’s nose. His outburst caused him to instinctively take a deep breath.

And he fell unconscious.

…

Sakura heard his voice scream out her name, but then it was abruptly interrupted.

_Something’s wrong._

She pulled back her fist and struck the door, her footsteps entered the house through the artificial mist of wood and metal that utterly pulverized the door. She looked around and saw no one, until she reached his bedroom.

“Take it easy.” A male voice warned. “We don’t need to have any bloodshed here. That’d really be a shame.” Sakura walked forward and saw the same man with white hair, carrying Zabuza’s sword, that rested silently across Naruto’s neck.

“W-Who are you?” Sakura asked him. But her eyes narrowed when she saw the person behind him. “How the hell did you get here?” She shouted at Karin.

“He can tell you how…If you can take him.”

“What do you want with him?”

“It’s not what I want. It’s what _Sasuke_   wants.”

_Sasuke…?_

“What does Sasuke want with Naruto?!”

“Sasuke just wants to know that Naruto is dead.” Karin shrugged. “Don’t worry though.” She took a deep breath and smiled. “I was going to make sure that he would have enjoyed his last moments.”

“Oh my God! Do you really have to say this?!” The man with white hair shouted.

“Shut the fuck of Suigetsu! Get some damn cotton swabs and soak away your ears then!”

Sakura stepped forward.

“Don’t.” Suigetsu warned. He brought the blade closer down to Naruto’s neck. “All you need to do, little lady, is just walk out, and pretend you didn’t see anything.” Sakura took a deep breath.

With a look of determination, she glared at him. “I won’t let you do anything to Naruto.”

“Fine, have it your way. It looks like Kubikiribōchō will rebuild itself tonight.” Suigetsu raised Kubikiribōchō, and swiftly sung it towards Sakura’s midsection. Sakura immediately reacted, raising her left arm; the blade came into contact with the steel gauntlet, and sent Sakura up against the wall.

The impact drove her against the wall, and into the ground. She sat up against the wall, still drained from the Nine-Tails’ healing. In a daze, she looked up, to find that Suigetsu stood over her, raising Kubikiribōchō, he fiercely brought it down.

Sakura raised her gauntleted hand and caught the sword in her fist. Suigetsu tried his best to pull loose the blade, but couldn’t find the strength to pull it away from her grasp. Sakura looked up towards him, her eyes filled with brutal determination as the gauntlet began to grow red. In Sakura’s grip, the blade began to fracture.

Before Suigetsu had the chance to recover, the entire blade of Kubikiribōchō had shattered into fragments on the floor, the hilt fell down, and crashed onto the carpeted floor. Her other hand shot up and grabbed his, with a swing, she tossed him through the wall, and down onto the streets of Konoha, lights from every building in Konoha came on in reaction to the sound.

Panic entered Karin’s eyes as Sakura slowly advanced towards her.

“What did I say I was going to do the next time I saw you?” Sakura asked. “Oh, right. I was going to kill you.” She added.

Karin panicked, and pulled out a pocket knife, with a snap, she positioned the blade above Naruto’s heart.

“If you come any closer, I-I’ll kill him!” she shouted.

Sakura formed three seals with her hands.

The pocket knife broke away from Karin’s hands, and flew passed Sakura.

“W-Wait, Please! Don’t-!” Karin’s breath exited her lungs when she felt Sakura’s knee strike her midsection.

Within minutes many people had swarmed the household. The lead of the team was Shikamaru, who greeted Sakura with a depressed voice.

“What’s wrong with Naruto?”

“Don’t worry about him, all she had in her pocket was a little chloroform, a few sniffs, and you’re lights go out.”

“What will we do with her?”

“She’ll be hauled off to prison-“

“That’s where she broke out from! How can you be sure that she won’t be back?”

“We’ve been working on a new system. Prisoner’s will be wearing bright orange jumpsuits, the same as Naruto’s, without the black, will have all of their possessions confiscated, and the locks on all doors are digital, she won’t be getting out any time soon.”

“We’ll need to get Naruto to the hospital as fast as we can.”

…

**_The Next Day…_ **

Sakura sat by Naruto in his hospital room, her hand held a grip on his, tight enough to never let go, soft enough to never be let go of.

“You’ve saved me again.” He said with a grateful smile. She softly smiled back, and hugged him.

Their embrace was interrupted by Tsunade walking through the door.

“Naruto, Sakura! I’m sorry for what happened, but now I need to talk to you two urgently.” She grabbed a chair and sat down next to them. “I have been in contact with the Sage Toads of Mount Myōboku have another thing that they have to tell you, Naruto.”

“Then, why don’t they just tell me themselves?”

“They don’t know what they have to tell you, all they know is who will tell you.”

“What do you mean?”

“What were you told at Mount Myōboku?”

“I was told that I would meet an octopus, and that it will be essential to helping me defeat Sasuke.”

“We have been told that there is an Oracle in the Land of Wind. The Sages have told us that you will find a second part of the prophecy there.”

“So, you’re asking us to decide where we want to go?” Sakura asked.

“That’s right.” Tsunade finalized.


	32. The Old Woman's Destined Prediction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They set off to do what needs to be done. Along the way, someone foretells of future events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) They decide to go see the Prophet.  
> B) They decide to go see the Octopus
> 
> The audience chose B.

“I really want to see who the Toad Elder was talking about.” Naruto started. He looked over at Sakura. “We’ll go see this ‘octopus’ that he said I would meet.” Sakura smiled back at him, acknowledging his decision.

“Very well! You’ll set out as soon as you’re feeling up to it.” Tsunade replied with unusual enthusiasm.

“Who else will be going with us?” Sakura asked. Tsunade pointed a finger at the doorway.

“Come in!” She shouted. The door opened and from the otherside, steppef forth an old man in a green jumpsuit, eyes glowing with the “power of youth.”

“Gai-sensei?” Sakura asked

“That’s right! And I will do everything I can  to ensure that you both make it safely to your destination!” He struck a cheesy pose of joy. “But I’m not alone! I’m also joined by my greatest rival!” He pointed to the doorway, and moved aside.

“Kakashi-sensei!”

The similarly old, yet tired man wore a mask, sported grey hair and wore the same green flak jacket. In his hand, he held the infamous _Make-Out Tactics_ , a book that he was rarely seen without.

“Yo, Naruto, Sakura. How have you two been?” Kakashi asked with a smile and a wave.

“Better. Much better.” Naruto replied.

“That’s good. As Hokage-sama said, we’ll be off as soon as you feel better. Take care of yourself in the meantime.” He nodded.

“Wait, why are there two Jounin coming with us?” Sakura asked.

“This isn’t a regular mission. This is an investigation of something that could affect the whole world. We’ve made a special exception to the rule this time.” Tsunade answered. She stood up and pointed at Gai and Kakashi. “You two, come with me! There’s more information that I have to brief you on.” Tsunade ordered as she stepped out of the room.

“We’ll see you two later.” Gai remarked before the rivals stepped out of the room. Kakashi gave a final wave to the two shinobi that he had trained so many years ago. Naruto and Sakura smiled as he moved out of the room.

The sun set with the golden sky as Naruto sat in his hospital bed. The woman he loved sat by his side the entire time. Into the night, she slept on a couch next to his bed, never leaving his side; with a depressed look, he glanced over at her.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you, Sakura-chan. But it seems like you were always there to save me. Thank you.” He whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

…

The team took off the next morning. A few weeks passed until they found themselves in a small port city, the small village consisted of wooden houses, and a natural port that excelled in trade. Large, wooden ships passed through the harbor daily, trading with the locals and exporting goods that came from other countries.

The team of Gai, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura stared upon a ship that was assigned to assist them to this island that Naruto was told he was going to visit, to meet his mysterious “octopus.” The ship was manned by a crew of hardy sailors, lead by a gruff, muscular captain that had a scruffy brown beard, and a scar over his permanently closed left eye, he chewed on a pipe that hung from his lips.

“Are you the shinobi I was told about?!” He shouted as he gazed upon their obviously exposed headbands.

“We are.” Kakashi answered. He looked over at the ship, named “The Hurricanrana.” The ship captain stroked his beard. “When can we leave?” Kakashi asked.

“We’ll be leaving soon.” He answered. “But first, we need to gather supplies for the voyage.” He scanned over the team and nodded with satisfaction. “Good, you’ve got three strong men on this journey, we’ll need help loading up supplies. So follow me.” He finalized while turning to walk back.

Naruto, Gai, and Kakashi followed him eagerly.

“What about me?” Sakura asked.

“You can just wait here.” Kakashi ordered. “We can handle this.”

Sakura stood and watched the three disappear into the local shops as the captain gave them ordered with waves of his hands and gestures.

…

Sakura stared into the horizon, where the sky and sea met, listening to the sounds of the sea crashing against the shore. Everything was so beautiful, it seemed unreal. She turned to her left, and saw an old woman, staring at the horizon, just as she had been doing.

Sakura smiled as she saw the old woman look towards her, and smiled in return.

“Hello, young woman, why are you here today?” The old woman asked quietly.

“We’re here on a mission, a friend of mine is supposed to go somewhere, to do something.” The old woman nodded, noting Sakura’s answer.

She extended a hand. “My name is Megumi,” she introduced. “What is yours?”

“Haruno Sakura.” Sakura answered as she extended her hand and bowed.

“Do you have a moment to listen to a story, Sakura?” Megumi asked softly. She turned to the horizon again and smiled.

“Sure. Why not?” Sakura replied with enthusiasm. The old woman nodded and began to speak with her eyes closed.

“There was a very young woman, who long ago, watched the person that she loved drift away into the sea, and disappear from sight.” She stated. “He had been sent of a mission during the war, sent on a mission that others had deemed important. Sent to do something that he was told he was supposed to do.”

Sakura nodded, indicating that she was listening to every word that the old woman said.

The old lady’s expression somewhat sunk. “The young woman waited. She waited for years for her loved one to return. Years passed, and many summers later, she became an old woman who was still waiting, still standing on the shore, and still looking towards the horizon.”

The old woman looked down.

“But he never returned.” She looked back up at Sakura, who saw something that resembled sadness and depression in the old woman’s eyes.

“Did he die?” Sakura asked obliviously, already knowing the answer.

“She did not know, but it is assumed that he did. He had sacrificed himself bravely for those that he felt were closest to him, those comrades that he held so dear.” The old woman looked up again. “Legend says, that every day and every night, she stands in the same spot she had stood in so long ago, and still looks towards the horizon, waiting for her loved one to return.”

Sakura’s eyebrow twitched, she felt a cold wind run across her back.

“Sakura-chan! We’re about to leave!” Naruto shouted from behind her.

“A-Alright, Naruto, I’m on my way!” Sakura replied while turning around. Not forgetting her manners, Sakura turned around to thank the old woman for her brief company.

To her surprise, there was no one where the old woman had been just moments before. She walked back and boarded the ship. The captain called out to his crew, and The Hurricanrana set off. Sakura looked again at the same spot where the woman had stood.

She focused her eyes and saw a somewhat transparent woman. A woman considerably younger that she had talked to, almost the same as Sakura herself. The woman waved away slowly as she became smaller and smaller.

Sakura then heard a voice in her head, the voice of a young woman that echoed through her mind.

“Know this young one. I see into your coming days. And in it, I see sorrow, loss, and sadness.”

Sakura took a deep breath, taking in the words that rang through her ears.

“On the day where the Hurricane meets the Avenger, you will lose someone that you love. This will come to pass.”

Sakura eyes opened as she heard the words of this ghostly figure.

“Sakura-chan?” Naruto’s voice broke her concentration. “Sakura-chan, what’s the matter?” he asked with deep concern.

She turned around, looked deep into his eyes, and gently wrapped her arms around him. He almost noticed tears welling up in her eyes. She buried her face deeply into his chest, and tightened her grip around his body. Shock took Naruto’s expression at the sudden embrace.

But in response, he wrapped his own arms around her, tightening his grasp as he rested his head on hers.

“Naruto…I love you.” she whispered into his shirt.

“Sakura-chan…I love you, I always have, and I always will.” he answered back, letting the winds carry is words into the air, for all the world to hear.


	33. The Waterfall of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks into the clear water that streams into the very Earth, and finds an inner struggle that he must overcome.

“Land, ho!” The grizzled captain called out loudly across the deck of the ship. Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, and Sakura busted through the doorway from the bridge. They’re eyes gazed through the fog to a large mass of land that lay right in front of them. Everyone of them marveled at the beauty of this seemingly untouched island.

Well, everyone except for Gai, whose head was still spinning from seasickness.

The ship landed with loud crash. The crew began to descend before they heard a massive splash from behind them. Everyone on the deck turned to see eight tentacles emerge wildly from the sea. The tentacles wrapped around the ship, and pulled it back into the sea. The sudden impact knocked everyone down onto their backs.

Naruto’s eyes opened, he felt a giant mass begin to wrap around him. It squeezed the life out of him, and began to pull him up.

“Naruto!” Sakura cried out while extending her hand forward.

“S-Sakura-chan!” The tentacle’s grip tightened around his body; his own grip tightening around Sakura’s hand. The effort was futile, however, as they were lifted into the air with the force of the tentacle. Naruto released his grip from Sakura’s hand, as he was pulled up from the deck. He saw her image shrink from his vision while he was being forced up.

He looked back and saw that a squid-not an octopus had taken hold of him. But from out of the blue sea, another mass of tentacles emerged forcefully through the ocean. Droplets from the splash fell upon the deck like rain. Naruto focused again, and saw that this new monster of the deep had a strangely odd look.

Yes, it had eight tentacles.

But it also had two massive arms.

And the head of a bull, with eyes as white as snow.

He watched it deliver a massive fist towards the squid’s head. The next thing Naruto remembered feeling was the sensation of air rushing upward as he careened toward the ship’s wooden deck.

His head whipped back when his back collided with the deck. All went black after that.

…

He awoke at what seemed hours later, to the voices of people chattering around him. He looked up and saw his teammates, and someone he had never seen before. A man wearing a white outfit with dark shades, bleach-blonde hair, and a multitude of swords strapped to his body.

He turned up and saw Sakura’s face. She held his head in her arms, awaiting him to wake up. She smiled at him as his eyes opened.

“Sakura-chan? Wh-Where are we?” he asked with confusion.

“We made it onto the island when you fell.” She smiled. “He’s the one who saved us.” She pointed up, Naruto looked over, and saw a man wearing a white outfit and dark shades; he sported bleach-blonde hair, and had swords strapped onto multiple parts of his body.

He looked over at Naruto and walked towards him. He extended his hand towards Naruto.

“Killer Bee.” He said assertively.

Naruto extended his hand, and grasped it onto Killer Bee’s.

“Uzumaki Naruto.” He took hold of Killer Bee’s hand, and smiled as he was pulled up by the massive man. “So…How did YOU…” Naruto asked with curiosity “…save everyone?” Killer Bee gave a disapproving look.

“Fool.” He stepped back and began to move his arms while speaking. “I came here to save you and your crew, I can see it in your eyes, I know you. You’re one like me…We are, both, Jinchuuriki.”

Naruto offered a confused look to Killer Bee’s response.

_What the hell? Why is this guy talking like this?_

“I’m here to teach you, Uzumaki Naruto. Let’s see if you can pass this test.”

Killer Bee extended his fist. Naruto looked at his fist, looked at Killer Bee, and looked at Sakura. He balled up his fist, and met Killer Bees.

“Good.”

…

“Wait, I still don’t understand, how can you be…”

He heard a voice echo in his head.

_“Uzumaki Naruto!” the voice called out. “Listen to me!”_

Naruto saw that the image of the person…or thing that was speaking with him, was the same monster that had punched the squid when he was being held high above the deck of the ship.

“Who…Who are you?” Naruto asked

**_“_ ** _I am Gyūki, the Eight-Tails. I can see that you, yourself are the Jinchuuriki of Kurama, the most fearsome, ambitious, and ruthless of us all.”_

Naruto nodded at how much he could know.

_“This man, Killer Bee, will be the one that will teach you how to control Kurama, the least we can hope for is that you can control him, if you cannot establish the same thing that we have.”_

Naruto’s face held as amazed stare as he heard what The Eight-Tails was saying.

“Control? What do you mean?”

_“You will see, now then, follow Bee’s instruction, and you will achieve your goal.”_

...

Naruto blinked, and found himself back in reality, his fist still connected to Killer Bee’s own. He looked around and found that the entire team that he had come with surrounded him, concern in their eyes.

“Are you ready?” Killer Bee asked.

“I’m ready to do whatever it takes.” Naruto replied.

“Good, Now follow me, and I will lead you to meet your destiny!”

Naruto smirked at the cheesy rhymes, and embarrassing hand gestures that Killer Bee delivered. But nevertheless, he followed.

…

Soon, he came across a waterfall, in a small pond; there was a single mass of land.

“This is the Waterfall of Truth.” Killer Bee instructed. “One of the first things that you must do is to face yourself in a mirror, see your true self and realize that…” he paused for a second.

Naruto looked at him in confusion. “realize…what?”

Killer Bee tapped his chin with a pen. Sakura leaned over to Naruto.

“I think he’s trying to come up with a rhyme.” She whispered.

Killer Bee threw his hands up.

“I’ve got nothin’.” He shrugged off.

Killer Bee pointed to the isolated island that emerged from the small pond.

“Sit there, and close your eyes. You’re on your own from there.”

…

Naruto slowly sat down and closed his eyes. A fog began to overtake him, when he opened his eyes, he saw an image of himself step forward out of the waterfall. Everything about this other Naruto was the same, everything except for his eyes, they were pitch black, except for blood colored pupils.

“Finally. Finally you decide to meet me.” The mirror image said sarcastically. Naruto stood somewhat dumbfounded.

“W-Who…Who are you?” Naruto asked in confusion.

“Isn’t it obvious? I am you.”

“N-No…No you’re not. I’m not like you. There’s something wrong with you.”

“Is there? Really? You know in your heart what I represent.”

Naruto nodded solemnly.

“But…There’s no way that I-“

“Ha! Don’t deny what you know to be true! Denial only makes the truth hurt more!” Naruto’s mirror image stepped up to Naruto himself, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“I know you more than anyone else. More than Kakashi, More than Sasuke, even more that Sakura!” His gaze deepened with resolve and hatred. “Don’t you understand?”

Naruto stood silent.

“WHO WAS IT THAT TOOK CARE OF US?!” The mirror image shouted. “ME!...WHO WAS THE ONE WHO MADE SURE YOU SURVIVED?!...ME!”

Every word that Naruto heard chipped away at his heart.

“I KNOW YOU MORE THAN EVERYONE ELSE! I was always here for you. I always cared for you. We survived BECAUSE OF ME! Our Hatred! Our Anger! THAT is what kept us alive!”

Naruto still stood in stunned silence, his head shifted downward. His mirror image grabbed his chin and met his eyes again. “There is no one out there that cares for you!”

“Not even Sakura.” Naruto’s eye’s flinched.

“That’s not true.” Naruto replied with a deep and rumbling voice.

“NOT TRUE?! What are you, blind or stupid?! Don’t you remember? How long have you longed for her?! Huh?! Ever since you were hated by the village, you always wanted her to love you.”

“S-She told me that she-“

“How stupid are you? Or is it that you only have a selective memory? Don’t you remember the Land of Iron?! SHE LIED TO YOU! SHE HURT YOU. After all those times we stood up for her, after all those times that we protected her…SHE DECIDED TO BREAK YOUR HEART! She’s lying to you.”

“That’s…That’s...”

“Admit it. You know it’s true.” He pushed Naruto’s shoulder and mocked him even more. “Stop denying the truth. You want to try and control the Nine-Tails?” He placed his other hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “What you need to do is embrace me, embrace the hatred that you hold for those people. Your ultimate goal is to defeat Sasuke.”

He looked again at Naruto’s eyes.

“To defeat someone like Sasuke…” He turned around. “You must become someone like Sasuke.”

After what seemed like ages of silence, Naruto spoke up.

“No, you’re wrong.” He replied in a still deeper voice. His mirror turned and offered a skeptical look.

“You’re wrong…I realize now that if there’s enough room for me to love Sakura-chan…I can love myself just as much as I love her.”

His image flinched, seemingly weakened.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I TOLD Y-“

“You kept me safe all those years.” Naruto gently interrupted. “But now, it’s time to go home. We are one person. All you need to do now, if become part of me.”

Naruto’s image began to disappear at his words.

“You’re right, you kept us alive, you kept us resilient, and I will never forget that.”

His image began to charge towards him, and pulled back his fist.

“Finally. Finally, I can say…Thank you.”

He embraced his image. The blackness in his eyes began to drain, and now Naruto was holding in his arms, an exact image of himself. Slowly, he disappeared, and soon, Naruto was holding onto nothing but air.

…

He opened his eyes, and to his disbelief, he found that he had a smile on his face.

“I can see it in your eyes, you’ve come to peace with yourself, at least you didn’t cry…”

A single tear fell from Naruto’s eye.

“…I guess I spoke to soon.”

Naruto stood up and wiped at his eyes. Sakura rushed to him and hugged him.

“Naruto, are you okay? What’s wrong?” she asked.

“N-Nothing.” He replied with a low tone. “In fact, everything is better than ever.” He smiled brightly as he answered.

“You’ve succeeded! Congratulations, now follow me for your final trial, and tribulations!”

Naruto began to follow Killer Bee again.

“Jinchuuriki only, no others, ya fools.” He concluded. Sakura was slightly taken aback, but Naruto held her hand and reassured her that everything will be alright.

“I’ll be back, Sakura-chan. Don’t worry.” She leaned over and kissed him. As their embrace ended, Naruto looked around to find that everyone had seemingly suspiciously turned around. He looked deeply into her eyes.

“I’ll always be back, Sakura-chan. Always for you.”

Sakura smiled back at him, the prediction she had heard earlier, still ringing in her heart.

“Come back soon.”

…

 **A/N:** Forgive me if I get some details wrong about the temple, it’s been a while since I watched this episode.

…

He followed Killer Bee and soon found himself in a massive room, with headless statues.

“W-What is that place.”

“This is the Tailed-Beast Temple, ya fool. This is where we come to contain our Tailed-Beasts, it’s been here for a long-ass time.”

Naruto temporarily shrugged at his words.

“What’s wrong with those statues?”

“Those are the Jinchuuriki who failed the final test.”

“Final test?”

“You will see.”

They came across a small emblem in the shape of a lion.

“Stick your head in there. That is the test.”

“Y-You mean that those who didn’t pass the test lost their…”

“That’s right. Do you have a pure heart? Is your mind clear? If you’re heart is still a wreck, you’ll be cut off from your neck.”

Naruto took a deep gulp.

“A-Alright.” He replied. Naruto stuck his head into the lion’s mouth and braced himself. In front of him, he saw a small switch, which he flipped. When he did, he heard the sound of metal closing.

“N-Naruto! LOOK OUT!” He heard Killer Bee call out.

Naruto desperately pushed against the wall, so forcefully that he fell to the ground.

Killer Bee smiled at him. “I was jus’ jokin’! Those statues are just old! I was just making sure that you were doing as you were told! It was just a joke!”

Naruto took a deep breath, shot a small annoyed look his way, and then laughed.

_It’s the exact same thing I would have done._

Killer Bee helped him back up, and pointed to an opened door that lead to a pure white room.

“Okay, for real though, keep your mind clear, and you will pass this final test, and you’ll defeat the Nine-Tails’ control of fear. Do the same thing that you did back there.”

Naruto sat down and closed his eyes. His mind unfocused, the last words he heard was the voice of The Eight-Tails.

_“If anything happens, we’ll be here. Don’t worry.”_

He opened his eyes again, and before him stood a woman with long, scarlet hair


	34. Waterfalls of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to do that same, and face the same fears and struggles that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Narrative stays with Naruto.  
> B) Narrative goes to Sakura, Kakashi, and Gai.
> 
> The audience's final choice for the Choose Your Own Adventure experiment was B.

“Kakashi-sensei, what do you think Naruto saw in the waterfall?” Sakura asked aloud.

“I cannot imagine what he saw, all we know is that he didn’t fail at confronting whatever it is that was in there.” Kakashi replied.

They conversed as Naruto walked away from them into the distance, headed into the mysterious temple that they were not allowed in.

Gai ran up to Kakashi, and enthusiastically wrapped his arm around Kakashi’s neck.

“Kakashi! What do you think? Let’s look into the waterfall!” He struck a pose, pointing one finger towards the sun with a glistening smile across his face.

“Gai, I don’t think that’s a very good idea. This seems to only be a thing for Jinchuuriki, like Naruto.” Kakashi replied.

“Are you sure about that? Come on, what do you say? If Naruto can do it, we all can!” Gai replied with the same enthusiasm as he wrapped his other arm around Sakura. Kakashi offered a confused look towards Sakura.

“Sakura…What do you think. Please tell me that you agree with me.” He sighed. Sakura only offered him a similarly confused look.

“I think it would be pretty interesting. I wouldn’t mind doing it.” She replied in a low tone. “We’re all here for each other, if anything bad or unusual happens, we’ll keep each other safe, right?”

“RIGHT!” Gai shouted in joy. “WE CAN DO THIS!”

“…right.” Kakashi joined in his joy with a sluggish reply. “Who goes first?” He asked again. Gai stepped forth.

“Kakashi! I will be the first to explore this unconquered endeavor! And I will do so with ease! The power of Youth rages within my veins!” Gai stepped forward onto the small, lonely island that sat in the center of the small pond.

“We’ll keep you safe.” Kakashi shouted as Gai sat down.

“I fully trust both of you.” Gai replied with his “nice guy” smile.

Sakura watched with anticipation as Gai sat down.

…

**_Gai’s Waterfall of Truth_ **

Gai sat down and closed his eyes. He focused his mind and saw someone walking towards him. He focused further, and saw that this man was indeed, himself.

“Welcome Gai! Welcome! How have you been?” The image emerged from the waterfall. Gai stood to confront the mirror image of himself.

“Y-You are…”

“That’s right. You already know don’t you?” The mirror image opened his eyes, much like Naruto’s image; he had pure, black eyes. “Your true self…The person you really are.” He walked closer to Gai, and moved closer. His pitch black eyes piercing through Gai’s own gaze. “And the truth is…”

Gai reared a fist behind himself and forcefully brought it forward. His mirror image caught his hand. “Try again.” He taunted. Gai’s other hand shot forward, only to be caught. “You never were very smart…Never like Kakashi, always so stupid. Brawn over brains, never too bright…Never a _genius._ ” Gai jumped back at his words.

“Wha…How do you…?” Gai asked in confusion.

“Yes…Yes…You were never a _genius_. I am you, I know everything about you.” He taunted even more. “Do you want to know something that you’ve always hid? I’ll tell you.”

Gai jumped forth and kicked at his image’s side, who replied with a kick of his own.

“The truth is…” His image continued, still staring deep into Gai’s own mind. “You’re image of youth that you always push on others, that you always portray is merely that…An image. _Nothing more_.” He mocked.

Gai jumped back, his stance weakened, and brought him down to his knees. He felt as if he was being pushed down by an unknown, unseen force.

“You’re act of youth, life, and vitality is _only_ an act of _deception_ to all those around you.” He straightened himself. “But even you know that this mere _act_ is not only a cosmetic play. Because you’ve hurt others; you’ve hurt _HIM_.”

Gai turned to his side. His heart raced with shock when he saw the image of a child, bruised, bloodied, and beaten.

“…Lee…” Gai felt pain in the deepest reaches of his heart and soul.

“Yes…Rock Lee, your beloved apprentice, the boy who took it upon himself to become just like _you…_ He trained, night and day, dawn ‘til dusk, hour after hour. And what did he receive for his hard work and effort? He nearly _died_.”

Gai was pushed down further into the ground.

“During the Chuunin exams, you allowed him to open the Eight Gates. You allowed him to risk his life to a _title_. Something that _doesn’t even matter_.”

“But…It was the most important thing for him…He needed to be recognized by…He deserved to be recognized by-“

“ _AT THE COST OF HIS LIFE?!_ You are beyond all reason! Tell me! _TELL ME!_ ” His image stomped into the ground, letting up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Gai saw Lee, laying down in a grave. Tears began to stream through his eyes. His mirror image continued to insult him.

 _“_ Now, tell me…What good a _TITLE_ would be in _DEATH?!”_

Gai could not offer an answer, only sobs in the truth that his other self spoke.

“That’s right…You know how your ignorant, and desperate charade had hurt those around you.”

The force fell again down upon Gai, pushing him fully flat onto the ground. He felt a stinging in his chest.

“Next time…Come back when you’ve figured things out. Come back when you’re ready; because right now…You’re _pathetic!_ ”

…

“Hey! Gai! Gai! Wake up!” Kakashi shook Gai’s shoulders to bring him back to reality. Gai opened his eyes, he took deep, desperate breaths to calm his nerves.

“Gai-sensei! Are you alright?” Sakura called out with concern. “Are you hurt? How can I help.”

Gai’s eyes were unfocused, he held a hand over his eye, and desperately tried to catch his breath.

“I-I’ll be fine. I just need…I just need rest.” He barely managed to let out.

_An hour later…_

“Gai, what was it that you saw?” Kakashi asked.

“Kakashi, what I saw was an image of myself, he confronted me with all of my fears, and failures.” Gai replied. “Kakashi…Don’t…Don’t do it.”

Sakura and Kakashi placed Gai down by a small fireplace they had built. The sun had begun to set, before they noticed, Gai had lost consciousness from the stress he suffered.

“Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing?” Sakura questioned as she saw Kakashi stand up. “Gai-sensei said not to try anything…I don’t think you should…”

“Sakura, I’ve known you for a very long time.” He interrupted her. “All these years, I’ve been suffering for so long, all of these haunting memories I have…If there’s a way I can ease myself of this suffering as Naruto had…I want to at least try…I…I need to.”

He looked towards her with a weak, solemn expression. “Be safe while I’m gone. It won’t be long. I promise.”

Sakura felt a knot in her stomach as she weakly replied back. “Good luck, Kakashi-sensei.”

 

 

 

…

**_Kakashi’s Waterfall of Truth_ **

Kakashi entered the same situation that Gai and Naruto faced. When he opened his eyes, his mirror image was sitting in front of him; with a similar blank expression, and the same pitch black eyes.

“Yep.” The image said blandly. “You’re smarter than Gai. You know…You know that you can’t be aggressive with me. You know that we’re the same, and that attacking me will do nothing. We were always smarter than him.”

“So, what is this all about? What are you going to confront me with?” Kakashi asked feigning disinterest. He stood up, all the white being mimicked by his other self.

“Look over there.” The image directed with a pointed finger.

“Kakashi was struck with emotion at what he saw.

“Obito…Rin…”

“You must have realized what the circumstances have been this whole time. You of all people would have noticed.”

Kakashi remained silent.

“Who do you think that looks like?” His mirror image mocked him, then nodded as if Kakashi had answered. “That’s right. Obito is just like Naruto. Rin, just like Sakura.”

Kakashi felt a surge of weakness inside himself.

“…And just like Obito and Rin, both of these two kids will _die_ …They will meet their end, their horrid, painful end because of the same reason that Obito and Rin did. Because of _you._ ”

Kakashi felt weakened, and fell to one knee.

“Those two are…” It pained Kakashi to say these words. “…Stronger, there’s no way they would fail…There is no way that they could die.” As much as it hurt him to say this, he forced the words out. “They’re…better than Obito and Rin.”

“You’re so delusional! Do you really believe what you’re saying?” His Image looked down condescendingly at him. “I’ll answer for you.” He placed a foot on Kakashi’s back and forcefully pushed him down. “You don’t.”

He continued his barrage of hatred. “Because you know that those two kids are identical to your friends. The events that haunt your past will echo into your future. Your students’ names will be forever etched into that Memorial Stone. And it will be _All. Your. Fault._ ”

Kakashi was pushed down onto his stomach at the barrage, the same force that held down Gai was pushing against him.

“As my last parting words to you, Hatake Kakashi. I leave you with this…”

Kakashi looked up in fear and anticipation at what his image was going to say.

_“…Is there a second stage to unlocking the Mangekyō Sharingan?”_

…

“Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Wake up!” Sakura shouted while shaking him awake. She sat him up, staring at the expression of fear and doubt that held him in its tight grasp.

“I…I’ll be fine. I just need to rest.” He replied. The night had taken the sky. In the faint light of a small fire, the stars took over the sky. Kakashi stood up and walked towards Gai, where he took a seat next to his long time friend. Sakura followed his footsteps.

“Kakashi…” Gai started in a rather serious voice for his usual demeanor. “What did you see?”

Kakashi looked at him with a pained expression.

“I saw the pain and sorrow of my past…” He looked toward Sakura. “And felt the agony of a possible future…Sakura, if you really want to look into the Waterfall, I won’t stop you. Just know that what you encounter in there is you.”

Sakura’s eyes widened in surprise and interest.

“What do you mean?” She asked curiously.

“What you face when you enter that place that the waterfall takes you, is yourself. You are confronted with a side of yourself that you try hard to hide; a part of you that you try to suppress, the part of you that embodies all of the negativity, doubt, and hatred that you never show.” He sighed heavily. “It will use your own truth, your past, your present, and your future to torment your own mind. I don’t know how Naruto was able to face it and succeed as he did.”

Sakura felt a fear rise in her. But her curiosity rose with it. She glared into the fire, stared into the sky, and then gazed back at the waterfall.

“I’m going to do it. I have to.” She looked back at them with determination. They nodded, acknowledging her decision.

“We’re here if you need us.”

…

**_Sakura’s Waterfall of Truth_ **

Sakura stood in a darker realm than Kakashi and Gai did. The walls were an eerie violet, stained with what seemed like spikes. She stared into the waterfall and saw an image appear before her.

This was herself.

She however, had longer hair, and wore a red dress.

This was Inner Sakura.

“You’ve ignored me for a long…long time. For _NINE DAMN YEARS_   I’ve been trapped in this hell hole.” Her finger shot towards the purple walls, creating a crack in the seemingly crystal structure.

“You are…me…And you’re here to confront me with my…”

“Did Kakashi already tell you?! He spoiled the surprise.” She stomped on the ground, causing a rumble the imitated an earthquake. Sakura steadied herself from the shockwave and re-established her stance. “But here’s what he couldn’t tell you…Look here.”

Sakura did as she was instructed, the mirror image of herself turned into Sasuke. Her eyes widened, and her heart raced. From behind she heard her own voice.

“When he left…” Sakura’s mind was assaulted with images that played like a movie in her eyes. “When he left…You shed your tears, you wanted to go with him…You wanted to scream. But you were too weak to do anything. You were too weak to stop him. You let him leave.”

She waited. Sakura’s mind was still filled with the images of Sasuke.

“ _YOU_ are the reason why he became who he is now! Because you couldn’t stop him…”

Sakura felt the sting of her own words.

“You took it upon yourself to lie to _Naruto_. To play will his emotions. To treat him like a _tool._ I was there the entire time. I have always been here.”

Sakura fell to her knees. She looked up towards her own image.

“You lied to him…And you did it for absolutely nothing. And then you made one of the dumbest decisions ever. You decided that you would be the one to kill Sasuke.”

Sakura’s mind filled with images of the events she was being told about.

“You decided that you had the resolve; you decided that you could do it…And yet, when the time came to kill him…You were too weak. You have _always_ been too weak.”

She looked at Sakura with a even fiercer look that filled Sakura with fear and despair. Her image knees down, and cupped her hands around Sakura’s face.

“And here’s the part you dreaded the most. The one fact that you have always hidden from everyone…”

The mirror image smiled darkly.

“The truth is… _You don’t love Naruto…_ You told yourself that you love him, your guilt, makes you obligated to love him. But we know better. We know the truth.”

Sakura flinched, her body becoming weak under the constant abusive words that attacked her ears. She was struck with fear and doubt at what she heard next.

“…And the truth is this... _You still love Sasuke.”_


	35. The Scarlet Haired Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He meets the one person he always wanted in his life, but never had.

Here he stood, in a large room the gleamed with a bright, and brilliant golden hue. In front of him stood a woman with noticeably long hair, the color of pale scarlet. She turned around with a welcoming, and loving smile that he had never seen before.

"…I finally get to see you…Do you know who I am?" she whispered. Naruto stared at her, dumbfounded. His eyes widened when he realized who she was.

"M-Mom…?" He asked in a whimper.

"Uzumaki Kushina. I've always wanted to meet you, my son." She smiled. Naruto took a few breaths. He felt his eyes beginning to blur, his heart, skipping a few beats, before he took off towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mom…I've always wondered…I've always wanted to have a mother." He held her tighter. Kushina wrapped her arms around him in return, gently embracing him as well.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto. You've grown since I last saw you." She smiled. Kushina set herself on her knees and invited him to follow. Naruto sat there, still amazed at who stood in front of him, he stared at her in disbelief. "How old are you now?"

* * *

 **A/N:**  For the sake of moving along, here, you should insert Kushina's own personal story.

* * *

"I-I'm twenty-one." He answered silently. He held his head low, and grasped her hands with his own. He began to quietly whimper. Kushina looked down at her blonde haired son, and smiled.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a smile. Her hand rested on his cheek and brought his face up. Tears were streaming down his eyes, running down to her hands. "Don't cry. I'm here now."

"I-I know." He stuttered through his tears. "I-I just…I don't know what to say." He wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "I'm just so…happy."

"I'm happy I could finally see you the way you are now." Kushina smiled at his expression. Naruto cleared his crackling voice and calmed himself down. "You are my son, you are a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, and you are the Hero of Konoha. You have come very far, and have accomplished very much."

He smiled at her compliments. "Have you been taking care of yourself these last twenty-one years?"

"I have. I've been taking care of myself, bathing every day, sleeping for  _very long_  periods of time, and I've made friends…Not many friends, but friends that I can…" His mind trailed off for a second, an image of Sasuke popped inside his head for a second. "…friends that I can truly trust!" He replied with a wide smile.

"That's good. I'm glad that you have made it so far without us to be there for you."

"I've also been training very hard, even if I'm not very good at something, I never give up…I…" His mind trailed off again, thinking back to when he was twelve, and all of the things that he did to his instructors during his years at the academy. "…I've learned a lot from Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei! And I have a great deal of respect for them! I know I did many childish things when I was a kid, but I've learned a lot."

"That's good. It makes me happy that you were able to grow with the help of such great men." She smiled. "You learned from Jiraiya, didn't you?"

"I did…" Naruto solemnly replied. "But there are some things that he taught me that I'll remember."

"What did you learn?" she asked with interest.

"I learned to be careful about lending money to others." He paused, with his expression suddenly changing to frustration. "When he went to train me, he took  _all_  of my money, and spent it on booze and women!" He calmed himself and then added, "But I've never done those sorts of things! I've never spent any money on women! And I haven't even tried a sip of alcohol at all!"

"And? What else, have you found someone yet?"

His heart lightened as his thoughts trailed back to Sakura.

"I have…"

"…Did you follow my advice?"

"I did…" he said with a smile. "She was just like you. When we were just kids, she had this mean streak that she was always trying to hide. I would never do anything to wrong her…I would never hurt her by choice."

Kushina smiled. "You found someone just like me? Good. Good. I'm happy." Kushina stood. "I've had a great time, Naruto. But right now, we need to take care of the Nine-Tails. We can do it, together."

Before he had realized it, Naruto was kneeling down in a pool of water, in a green room with a giant cell. In front of him was the Nine-Tails, and bursting from his body were golden chains that restrained the Nine-tails.

" _DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?!"_  The Nine-Tails' voice echoed through the room.  _"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO I AM?!"_  The chained pulled him down even further.

He pulled Naruto closer, until, in the pitch black that obscured the ceiling, descended six gates. That fell upon his limbs, tails, and neck. The Nine-Tails roared with fierce anger at this humiliating defeat. The gates came together, and sealed him within them.

Naruto fell forward, and caught himself on his arms. When he looked up, he was in the glowing golden room, and his mother stood before him.

"You've become stronger than anyone could have imagined, Naruto." Kushina's eyes began to blur with tears. "I wish that I could have spent more time with you." Her voice was cracking with emotion. "…You are the best son anyone could ask for, it was an honor to have been your mother."

She moved forward and hugged him again. "It's time for me to go and be with your father."

She held him even tighter. "Remember that we love you."

Tears began to fall down Naruto's eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto…Thank you…so very much…" Kushina's image began to fade. Her embrace began to loosen.

"I love you, Mom." Before his eyes, she began to vanish. Tears were still falling as he found himself standing alone in the glittering room.

...

Naruto turned, and stepped forward. His foot landed in water. He faced the familiar giant fox, with a large sinister grin.

" _You think you've defeated me."_  The Nine-tails laughed aloud.  _"…Let me tell you a secret."_

Naruto stared blankly at him.

" _You stare at me with dead eyes, as if you didn't care."_  The Nine-Tails added.  _"But you know, when you were healing Sakura, you panicked, and a small part of me, is now in her heart."_

His grin widened, his massive claws, digging into his restraints.  _"She used the Waterfall of Truth, while we were in here. And I saw what she saw."_

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

" _The truth is…"_

Naruto felt the doubt and hatred he had overcome surge back into his heart.

 


	36. An Empty Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World itself knows that she is conflicted, and shows him in the most profound way.

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw Killer Bee, his fist still extended.

“You did it, bro.” Killer Bee congratulated. “You managed to gain control of the Nine-Tails.” Killer Bee stood up and extended an open hand. Naruto gratefully accepted the offer, and was pulled up to his feet. “But we sense that something is still wrong.” Killer Bee dropped his head low. “You may have gained control of the Nine-Tails, but the thing is…”

“…You still don’t have what we do.” The Eight-Tails chimed in. “Naruto…Listen.” He warned. “You have gained control of the Nine-Tails, but this only means that he will serve you with contempt…And every Servant looks to overthrow his Master.”

“What does that mean?” Naruto asked.

“You have let your emotions take control of you in the past; and that has lead to many dark events that still haunt you to this day. If you wish to succeed in your goals, if you want to truly control the Nine-Tails, you first need to control yourself. Keep calm, for your sake, and the sake of those you wish to protect.”

“I-I understand.” Naruto confirmed. He spoke to words with uncertainty, he knew what he had to do, but…

_Can I really do that?_

He regained his wits and looked towards Killer Bee, his mentor through this ordeal.

“Yo, what’s the deal with that glare? You got some issue you want to share?”

“Octopops…What are you going to do now? Thanks for everything, I couldn’t have done any of this without you. But, what will you do?”

“I’m just gonna chill, just gonna sit here, and focus, just gonna sit…still.”

“For how long?”

“For as long as it takes. Then I’ll return home.”

“…Would you come with me to Konoha? I think I could really use your help, knowing what I’m going to face in the next few weeks.”

“We know what you’ll face, but that ain’t our race. That’s something that you have to deal with, and it ain’t our personal business.”

“Ah. I get it. Thanks again.” Naruto stood up and began to walk back to camp.

“Yo, good luck out there, brother.” Killer Bee said as he sat down. Naruto looked back briefly, offered a weak smile, and continued on.

…

Sakura opened her eyes in a cold sweat.

“Sakura, what’s wrong?!” Kakashi caught her as she fell backwards. “What happened? Are you alright?” Kakashi looked into her eyes, and noticed a blank stare in her gaze. He gently shook her. “Hey! Sakura!”

She blinked quickly, and shook her head.

“Kakashi-sensei…?” Tears rolled down her eyes as she spoke. Kakashi helped her to her feet. “I…I’m fine. I just…I just need to take some time to relax.”

“Yeah, here, we made a spot for you to lie down.” She was helped down to her back. There, Sakura closed her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts. It seemed like her thoughts still haunted her, in her mind, only nightmares presented themselves.

...

_Hours later, on the ship travelling back to Konoha…_

Naruto walked down to the crew quarters, Kakashi stood, arms crossed in the wooden doorframe.

“Kakashi-sensei…I need to talk to you.”

“I figured as much, what’s wrong?”

“I need to talk to you about Sakura-chan.”

“I’m listening, go ahead.”

“She looked into the Waterfall of Truth. Do you know what she saw?”

“Naruto…” Kakashi took a deep breath. “…We all looked into that waterfall.” Trying to keep his composure, he took another deep breath. “…We all saw things that we didn’t want to see; things that we had thought that we locked away deep within ourselves that would never emerge. But in that realm that embodies our minds, we saw…As you did, our true selves. I don’t know what she saw, but it must have horrified her as much as it did to Gai, and myself.” Kakashi explained. “You weren’t there to witness it, but when Sakura woke from her trance, she was in a cold sweat, tears were streaming from her eyes…And her gaze.” Kakashi closed his eyes, and shook his head.

Naruto listened intently for him to finish the thought.

“…Her gaze was so empty. I’ve only seen that gaze in the youngest, most inexperienced shinobi that have witnessed the horrors of what they have to do; a look of utter shock.”

Naruto sat in silence as he listened.

“Really. T-Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto finalized as he turned and headed back up to the deck. He looked up and saw Sakura. From his point of view, it looked as if she was sobbing, her shoulders moving up and down. He stared for a moment, contemplating on what he should do.

He took a silent step forward.

A loud creak interrupted the crashing waves. He saw Sakura’s head flinch; she turned around and looked towards him. Her expression almost empty, but filled with sorrow and doubt.

“N-Naruto…” she stuttered while wiping away her tears. She stood in eerily still on the wooden deck.

“Sakura-chan…What, what happened? Is there something wrong?” He moved towards her and opened his arms.

He moved to comfort her.

She abruptly took a step back.

“I-I don’t know, Naruto…I need some time alone…I’m-I’m sorry.” Sakura stepped back further, and turned away towards her room.

Hopelessness overtook Naruto’s heart. He took a breath, and leaned over the ship, watching the waves crash against the ship’s hull. He closed his eyes, and took in the sounds of the ocean.

A memory, a promise, made long, long ago, reappeared in his mind.

…

There they sat together, in a secret hot spring that only he knew about. In the darkness of the night, fireflies burned through the thick forests of Konoha. He looked into her teal eyes, glowing brilliantly with the faint glow of the fireflies.

_“Sakura-chan, you are the Light, in my Darkness.”_

She looked deep into his eyes as she answered him.

**_“As long as there are stars in the sky, Naruto…You will be the only one in my heart.”_ **

…

He looked up into the sky.

There was not a single star in sight.


	37. Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avenger returns, and rescues the one woman who was always in love with him.

“WHERE ARE YOU LOSERS TAKING ME?!” A loud screechy voice tore through Konoha’s forests. A red-haired woman was being accompanied by two shinobi.

“There’s a reason why you have a burlap sack over your head. We don’t want you to find out.” One of them answered. Karin did indeed; have a brown burlap sack covering her head.

The two shinobi guards sternly held her arms, and dragged her feet across the ground. They came across a small structure in a random clearing in the forest; from the outward appearance of the building, it was obviously a building designed to be a prison.

“Okay, here we are.” They entered the building, crafted from dull, grey concrete. One of the shinobi took hold of the burlap sack, and pulled it off; Karin gasped for air and shot a look of disgust at the guards.

“What the hell are you jackasses doing with me?” The guards pushed her in front of a camera, and held a serial number in front of her chest. The camera clicked, taking a rather unflattering photo of her. They forced to her turn away from the camera, and took another photo. The guards dragged her to a desk, where another shinobi sat at a computer. They sat Karin down at a chair, her hands bound behind her back, and her feet bound together.

“Now, we’re going to ask you a few questions, if you comply, everything will go smoothly.”

Karin spat on the floor. The guards took a deep breath, shook their heads and looked depressingly at each other.

“Question 1, Do you have a family name? A clan name?”

“Fuck off.” Karin replied with deep hatred.

“…Question 2, Do you have any affiliations with any group of rogue shinobi?”

Karin didn’t reply, but spat on the floor again.

“…Alright, if you want it that way…TAKE HER AWAY!” He shouted to the other guards that approached Karin and took her away.

“Okay, so what do we know about her?” The guard asked the desk attendant.

“Here’s what we know. Her family name is Uzumaki.”

“Uzumaki? Wait…Isn’t that the same name as Naruto?”

“Yeah…”

“…And the person she had tied up to his bed was…”

“Yeah…Moving on…” The desk attendant took a deep breath. “Known Affiliates…Uchiha Sasuke.”

The both looked at each other in shock when he announced it.

“You’re telling me that we’re harboring a fugitive that has ties with _him?!_ Oh shit, man. What if he comes here? What the hell are we gonna do?”

“Don’t worry; this prison is located in the damn middle of nowhere! There’s no way that he could find us.”

Shikamaru stepped into the facility, he looked around at the guards and waved his hand.

“Listen up!” he started. “We know that this woman isn’t very dangerous herself. But we know who she’s affiliated with.” They nodded their understanding. “Be on guard, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, three-hundred and sixty-five days a year. Do you understand?!”

“Yes, sir!”

…

Karin was dragged to a lone cell. It wasn’t anything like the cell that she had been held in those months ago; there were no steel bars, there was no key slot to unlock the door. A tall, five-inch wide window lit up the dim room.

She was pushed into the cell. The guard looked to his right, and pushed a button, the door made a loud sound, as if it was releasing air, and slid shut. The guard opened a small slot in the middle of the door.

“Turn around; and back up towards the door!” The guard shouted. Karin did as she was instructed. She heard clicks, and felt her wrists become free. She turned and offered him an ugly glare.

“You assholes are going to regret this. I promise you will.” She scolded them.

“Ha! I don’t take any value in your empty threats. Shut up.” The guard mocked her, closed the slot, and walked away.

Karin walked towards the lone bedroll that lay on the cold concrete floor, and took a seat. She curled up on the bedroll, and silently sobbed the day away.

**_Weeks later; around the same time that Naruto and Sakura were on the ship returning to Konoha_ **

Karin sat on her bed roll, a small tray with rice, and a brick that resembled a dried meatloaf sat on a small table. Karin felt a twitch in the chakra patterns in the surrounding area.

“…Sasuke.”

Immediately as she felt the change, a blaring sound echoed through the entire facility.

…

“POSITIONS!” The guards panicked as they heard the alarm blaring through the prison.

“Listen you pathetic Konoha shinobi! Bring Karin to me, and I promise to bring you a swift death!”  Sasuke stood among a clearing of trees, with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

“Uchiha Sasuke! Don’t take another step forward! We have no qualms with using force against you!”

“I’ll grant you the quick death that you wish.” Sasuke smirked. He stepped closer towards the entrance of the prison, and was rushed by the Konoha shinobi. Sasuke showed no remorse, anger, or hatred in his gaze, only indifference. He stood still, letting a purple force engulf him; the force took the shape of a prison, almost as if it was made out of a ribcage. Before anyone could strike him, a demonic skeletal hand emerged from below the purple shield, and took hold of a shinobi.

He let out anguished screams of pain as the demonic hand tightened around him. His bones were collapsing, breaking… _shattering_ within seconds. Sasuke looked up towards him, and drew his blade. With a quick slash, a red mist appeared before him. The demonic arm disappeared, and the shinobi fell to the ground. Lifeless.

“W-What-What are you?”

“You won’t live long enough for it to matter.” Sasuke opened his eyes, and the guard fell to the ground. His eyes wide open in shock, his mouth drooling in hopelessness. He desperately gasped for air, trying his best to breathe, before he slowly suffocated on the forest floor.

Another man shot out through the door, he jumped up, and tossed an explosive note towards Sasuke; who responded with a spear of blue chakra, the struck the note, cutting it in half, and impaling the shinobi in mid air.

His weight forced him downward, he landed on the ground, with his body split in half. Sasuke took a deep breath in annoyance.

“Let’s just get this over with.” His hand moved to form multiple seals **"Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** A massive fireball formed in his hands and flew into the building. In a giant explosion, he heard screams echo through the building.

…

Karin sat in her cell, she saw a giant red flare, she felt a giant heat wave strike her cell door; mere seconds later, she heard the cell door opening.

“Karin.” She heard him say in his cold, careless voice. “Let’s go.” She looked up towards him, her expression filled with more fear than the usual admiration.

“Sasuke…You came to save me.”

“That’s right. Let’s go.”

They walked side-by-side through the entrance, Karin’s senses were assaulted by the smell of singed flesh, and the vision of death, surrounding her. He held her nose down, and closed her eyes. He felt Sasuke’s arm wrap around her.

“Don’t worry, Karin. It’ll be okay.”

A few minutes into the forest, Karin decided to speak up.

“S-Sasuke…What happened to Juugo?”

“I killed him. He became useless to me.” Karin’s eyes shot open.

“A-And, Suigetsu?”

“I killed him too; they were both useless.” He replied coldly. Karin’s heart was racing.

“S-Sasuke, you wouldn’t…” Sasuke stopped, and turned towards her.

“Karin…” He placed his hand on her cheek. “…I would never hurt you.” He leaned over, and kissed her. Her worries melted with his gesture. “Now, we need to hurry. I’m expecting to see someone soon.”

“Who are you going to meet?” Her voice had changed from the stern low tone to a light-hearted, flirty tone.

“We’re not going to find him, I’ve invited him to come me _us._ ” He smiled to her with what seemed like a genuine grin.

She took hold of his arm, and followed his every step.

“It’s about time that I end this.”


	38. The Final Act, Part I: Sakura's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is invited to finish what was started nine years ago.
> 
> Sakura learns the truth behind her own heart and the Nine-Tails

“…W-What happened?!” Naruto asked with shock and anger.

“Sasuke happened.” Shikamaru replied with solemn sarcasm.

A few weeks had gone by since Sasuke’s assault on the small prison facility. The steel walls were still stained with the black ash of the shinobi that fell victim to Sasuke’s inferno. Nature itself had started to reclaim the structure, vines embraced around the outer walls, as weeds, and deceptively beautiful flowers sprouted from the steel floor, new life had begun to take root in a place that had witnessed so much death.

“It’s my fault…” Naruto said in regret. “I should have been here to stop him.”

“Hey, there’s nothing that you could have done.” He placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself.” Shikamaru took a deep breath, and stared blankly at the ground. “Sasuke didn’t do this because of you. He did it because of that woman.”

“Ever since I’ve had to deal with her, she’s been nothing but trouble. I wish I could just…turn back the hands of time.”

“Don’t let one decision from your past determine your future. What’s happened, has happened, there’s nothing we can do to go back and change it.” He took another deep breath, and brought his gaze to Naruto. “Naruto, listen.”

“What is it?” Naruto replied in a deep voice.

“If you need any help, anything at all, just ask. Ask anyone, we’re all here to help you. You don’t need to face this alone like you used to think. We can all overcome together, what we can’t do alone.”

“Thank…Shikamaru. I’ll remember that.”

…

In the Hokage’s office, three figures stood.

“You’ve seen what has happened?” Tsunade stared out of the window, her voice filled with anger and regret.

“…I have.” Naruto replied silently.

“Then, you realize what must be done?”

“…I do.”

Shizune looked towards them both, with a saddened expression. She was unsure of how Tsunade would react to Naruto’s absence. Tsunade had known what Naruto was sent to do; she had even given the journey her blessing. But Sasuke’s actiona had pushed to the extreme.

“Naruto, can you do it?” Tsunade asked as she turned around. “Can you really, do something like this? Can you kill someone you know so well?”

“I…I don’t know.”

Tsunade approached him, he flinched as she moved towards him, expecting to be yelled at even more, or worse-to be struck by the current Hokage.

“I know it’s hard.” Tsunade opened her arms. Naruto’s eyes opened as he felt her embrace. “But this is something that you will have to do. I’m sorry, but if you don’t stop him…He will do even more damage than has already been done.” Her hands fell to her side. Naruto held his head low, turned around and opened the door.

“I know what I have to do.” He said with certainty in his voice as he turned and left the room.

He walked through the streets of Konoha, his mind haunted by the images of black steel, and images of burned bodies. His mind wandered as he blankly looked over the populace, ignorant of all the chaos that had happened.

_It’s good that they don’t know. They can go on with their lives._

He entered his house, darkened, dusty, and dirty from his absence. He reached over instinctively and flipped the light switch. The lights didn’t come on. His nostrils were assaulted by a slight smell of perfume; a scent that he had never noticed before, but a familiar scent that brought back memories; memories filled with regret. He followed it to his desk, and saw an envelope, it’s edges burned pitch black.

The smell of burning parchment took over. His hands slid under the envelope, and ripped it open. Inside, he read a message.

_Naruto. It’s been a long time since I saw you. I can’t wait to see you again. I will be waiting for you. At the edge of the forest, where grass meets sand. It’s time that we finish what we started so long ago. If you truly believe that you can defeat me, if you truly believe that you are better than me…If you want me to acknowledge your existence…_

_Come Alone._

The letter began to flicker; a spark began to burn at the edge. Naruto dropped the paper, letting it float to the floor, where it burned into nothing. His mind recalled what Shikamaru had told him.

_“You don’t need to face this alone like you used to think. We can all overcome together, what we can’t do alone.”_

 He walked out of his door, intent on facing the coming challenge alone.

…

Sakura walked into her room with uncertainly with each footfall. Her mind was racing with past events that she had been through with Naruto. The same doubts that she had faced at the Waterfall of Truth was still lingering in her mind.

_Is this really true? Do I truly love Sasuke?...What about all the history that I have with Naruto? Does all of this not matter?_

Another, horrifying thought streamed through her mind.

_Did I only choose to love Naruto…because I couldn’t get to Sasuke…?_

He mind went blank at the pain of that thought. She buried her face in the palm of her hands, and silently sobbed in her room. She opened her eyes, and lifted her tear-stained face. She was now in a familiar room, tainted in a green hue. In front of her stood the familiar Nine-Tailed Fox, constrained behind six interlocked gates. He grinned, with ivory fangs stretching across his entire face.

 _“Your memories, your feelings, your love, has been corrupted.”_ He said in a deep voice. _“You have seen what has been hidden inside of your heart for the longest time…And you’ve come to accept those feelings as fact.”_ His hands wrapped around the red pillars and scratched away at them. _“And here I thought that you were smarter than he was. It looks like I was wrong.”_

“What the hell are you talking about?” She said weakly under his verbal assault.

_“You really believe that what you saw in the ‘Waterfall of Truth’ was what you really feel? How ignorant you poor humans can be.”_

Sakura felt a surge in her heart.

_“Why is it that you can communicate with me? Have you forgotten? Don’t you realize what you have seen?”_

“I saw terrible things, things that I never knew existed!” The Nine-Tails’ smile became even wider.

 _“What you saw, wasn’t the truth. It was merely doubt that I had created.”_ A deep laughter echoed throughout the shadowy chamber. _“Even Naruto knew that I draw power from the deep doubt and hatred that lies within all of your hearts.”_

She felt a burden lift off of her shoulders.

“…Why are you telling me this?” Sakura asked.

_“I have watched from this prison for the last twenty-one years, I have watched and seen many things that you have all faced. I was there when Naruto first learned how to make Shadow Clones. I was there when he first fought Sasuke. I was there when he fought Pain. I have always been here. Silently observing everything.”_

The Nine-Tails let out a deep breath, steam shot out of his nostrils.

_“And I have come to admire you humans.”_

His words shocked her.

_“His tenacity rivals that of the Gods. He never takes failure as an option; even if that means that he would lose everything that he holds dear. Even some of us Tailed-Beasts do not have that quality. He takes everyone’s burden as his own, and carries them on his back, as if he was destined to do so.”_

Sakura was speechless.

_“He has my respect.”_

Sakura opened her eyes, her tears were gone, and in her heart, she felt at ease. As if she had defeated the Waterfall of Truth within herself. Her mind jumped back as she came to a realization.

_No one can tell me who I love, no one can tell me **who I am**._

…

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.” Naruto silently whispered as he walked to the forest’s edge. A shadow clone appeared before him. “You know what to do.” He commanded. The shadow clone nodded, and sat down behind a tree, he silently began to meditate.

Naruto continued to walk until he reached a clearing, an obvious divide created by unknown forces that divided the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. He noticed two figures on the horizon; they became clearer as he approached. Sasuke held Karin, his hand wrapped around her waist. He smirked as Naruto came closer.

“Sasuke. I’ll make you pay for what you’ve done, to Sakura-chan, to everyone.”

“That is only the beginning, Naruto. When you are dead, I will truly make this country the Land of Fire. I will burn down every single leaf in the forest, and leave everything scorched. Nothing will ever grow here again.”

“How can you say this?! What happened to you, Sasuke?! What is it that made you think this way?! What do you think this would solve?”

 Sasuke kissed Karin, and stepped forward. “You don’t understand, everything that this corrupt country has done will come back to haunt them. They will pay for everyone that they’ve wronged.”

“But what would that resolve? You can’t bring back those who’ve lost their lives! You can’t!”

Sasuke moved with immense speed. He embraced Naruto as he had done long ago.

"Naruto…You have claimed to know me more than anyone else. But you can’t understand the pain that I feel.” Sasuke smiled. “But I can help you understand that pain. I will take everything from you. I will destroy everything you hold dear. Everyone you love will die."

Sasuke unsheathed his sword, and brought it down towards Naruto’s back.


	39. The Final Act, Part II: Shattered Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All bonds are broken, the past is gone. Only in the present will we find who will be in the future.

The Sword of Kusanagi seemed to fall in slow motion as Sasuke brought it down towards Naruto. It inched closer to him at every second. Sasuke felt friction push the sword back as the sword descended. He expected to hear a scream, and see the blood of his former best friend.

He didn’t hear anything.

He didn’t see anything.

Naruto’s arm was wrapped around the sword, blade down, between his arm and body. In a swift motion, he turned, and knocked the sword out of Sasuke’s grasp; letting the wind take the blade, which sent it flying into the forest.

“Interesting, you’ve gotten faster since the last time we did this. You didn’t need that low-life ANBU Root loser to save you.” Sasuke spoke.

“Don’t talk about Sai that way.” Naruto replied with a low voice.

“Do you not understand, Naruto? Are you still so stupid that you don’t recognize a compliment when you hear one?”

“Sasuke…Why are you doing this? Why can’t you just come back to Konoha? Just leave all of this behind!”

“We already had this talk, and you know my answer. There are only two ways I’m going back to Konoha, either to destroy it, or in a body bag.” Sasuke raised his hand, and opened his palm. Naruto heard a loud whistling from behind him. The Sword of Kusanagi was headed directly for him. In a panic, he turned and fell towards the ground, the blade soared by his head as he landed on his back.

The wind ran across his cheek, and a stinging sensation ran through his face. He reached up felt the red liquid that began to run down his body. He heard steps just as the pain registered.

“You were no match for me. And you still are no match for me.” Sasuke spoke as his shadow cast itself over Naruto. He raised his blade and brought it down forcefully.

Naruto swiftly turned to his side, and rolled away. In a single motion, he leapt up to his feet. His hand covered in his own blood from the scar he suffered from Sasuke.

“You’re really willing to kill me?” Naruto asked. “You’re willing to throw away our entire history! All that we’ve suffered through together…Everything?”

“The past is the past. It doesn’t matter anymore.” Sasuke smirked. Naruto took a deep breath.

“Fine…I’ll see to it that you won’t hurt anyone ever again.” Naruto reached towards the satchel wrapped around his leg and removed a kunai from it. “You’ve left me no choice.” Naruto wiped his cheek again, blood stained the scar, but the bleeding had stopped. His mind filled with the words that he heard from the old toad sage.

**_“You must remember, Uzumaki Naruto. You must remember, that child’s eyes have been blinded by vengeance. His mind, lost in the darkness. The light of redemption will no longer reach his vision. This, you must remember.”_ **

Naruto’s grip tightened and he charged towards Sasuke. He moved his hands together, and in a cloud of smoke, four shadow clones appeared; with his feet planted firmly into the ground, Naruto took to the air, he was followed by two others, while the rest of the clones charged on.

Sasuke slashed at them all, four bodies of smoke came into existence, but in the mist, Sasuke had lost track of the original Naruto. He felt Naruto’s arm wrap around his neck and forcefully closer around it. Sasuke brought his own hand up, trying to loosen the choke hold. Naruto moved his kunai towards Sasuke’s neck, and drew blood, with a quick thrust, it speared into Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke fought off Naruto’s arm, twisted it and kicked him away.

“Naruto…You’ve surprised me. I didn’t know you would have it in you to attack me with such…Hatred.” He said in a struggling tone. Naruto coughed as he tried to regain his breath.

“I’m not like you at all.” Naruto answered back. “I’m fighting to protect those that I love.”

“You really are ignorant beyond all belief.” Sasuke spat blood onto the ground. He brought two ember red fingers to his neck. His flesh sizzled as he flinched at the sensation. The wound immediately closed with his swollen flesh. “It doesn’t matter what your end goal is. Your intentions don’t matter. It’s what you do that determines who you are.” He opened his stance. “I know who I am, I’ve killed many people, but I’m fine with it, I am here to avenge my brother, to avenge all those who have been wronged…But I have destroyed myself in the process.” Sasuke took a deep breath, and smiled with sinister intent. “If you kill me, you’ll be just like me.”

Naruto’s eyes widened in shock, everything Sasuke was saying made sense. “If I fall before you, Naruto. It will only prove that I wasn’t strong enough to fulfill my goal. But I will pass onto you the will of a killer. That will be my present to you.” It pained him to hear Sasuke’s words. But he had already decided. It was just as the Nine-Tails had said: He would carry everyone’s burden, even at the cost of his very soul.

“Let’s finish this.” Sasuke said in a low tone. With his chakra molded into his feet, he shot forth at an incredible velocity. He brought his Sword into a horizontal slash. Naruto watched his movements and jumped back, but felt a pain across his midsection. His jacket torn open, and a deep wound emerged. The force of Sasuke’s swing forced him to take a step forward.

Naruto saw his opening, brought up his kunai, and charged forward. He too, channeled chakra into his feet, and with an equal velocity, brought his fist towards Sasuke’s eye, and slashed forward. Sasuke fell back, and dodged Naruto’s attempt, the momentum carried him forward as he brought his blade towards Naruto’s back.

His shirt tore open again, pain stung across his entire back. Sasuke jumped back and dropped the Sword of Kusanagi onto the ground. He brought his hands together into seals.

 **"Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** A fireball formed from thin air between Sasuke’s hands. Naruto felt the heat build behind him. He planted his feet into the ground again, and began to channel chakra into his kunai. The chakra took the form of the kunai, and formed sharp edges that would pierce through stone. He leapt forward, and with great force, threw the kunai towards Sasuke.

He felt the heat slowly shift away from him as he moved backwards. The kunai entered Sasuke’s fireball with a burst that seemed to push Naruto even further away. The fireball grew exponentially as the kunai passed through it. The wind was slowly engulfing it in fire, superheating it to the point of molten steel. What emerged from the other side of the fireball was molten, black ash covered kunai that flew towards Sasuke. The flames had veiled it from his sight; it moved faster than he had expected.

Sasuke let out a bone-chilling shriek of pain as the weapon pierced his shoulder, burned his flesh, passed through his body in one single motion.

“AUUGGGHHH!” He grasped the wound with his hand and rolled around in desperate pain, as it seared through his flesh, and shattered his bones.

 _Asuma-sensei, I owe you for that one._ Naruto took a deep breath, and flinched at the stinging in his body as the heat from Sasuke’s fireball dissipated into nothing. Sasuke held his shoulder. The muscles in his arm had torn, his bones had broke, and on the right side of his body, there was one useless arm that he could no longer raise.

Naruto held his arm against his stomach as he approached Sasuke. With a smile and desperate breaths Sasuke spoke:

“Ha ha ha! I knew you had it in you. Good job, Naruto.” He let out another breath. “I’m proud of you. Now, let’s end this.”

Through more deep breaths, Naruto reached for another Kunai.

...

 _”If you want to reach Naruto in time, you must hurry.”_   The Nine-Tails’ voice echoed through Sakura’s mind. Sakura ran towards the border of the country. The trees began to thin as she reached the edge of the forest. She saw Naruto sitting at the base of a tree, and called out to him.

“Naruto!” she whispered. “Naruto, is that you?” The clone shook his head. Sakura approached him and noticed his eyes, covered in an orange hue. The clone stood, he stood still, trying to not break his concentration.

“Sakura-chan, you need to get out of here, now. Naruto is fighting Sasuke, and if you distract him, it’ll only mean trouble.”

“But, I have to see him! I need to be there for him!” She began to run towards the opening. The clone extended his hand, and grabbed hold of her.

“Sakura-chan, please, I can’t lose my concentration, if I do…” His concentration was breaking as Sakura pushed on. He knew that in this state, if he tried to stop Sakura anymore, he would break his meditation, and his entire purpose would be compromised.

“Shit! Fine Sakura-chan! But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

…

The shadow clone’s knowledge flowed into Naruto’s mind. He felt worry flow over his resolve to kill his best friend, and turned to face the forest.

Sasuke saw the opening that he had just been given, he took hold of The Sword of Kusanagi while channeling his chakra into his left arm.

Blood ran down Naruto’s body as the sword impaled him.


	40. The Final Act, Part III: Nothing to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All ties are severed, all loves lost. He has nothing to lose, and everything to gain.

The blood flowed freely from his new wound. The blood-stained steel glistened with deadly intent in the sunlight. The agony jolted through his being as blood ran down his chin. Naruto coughed, expelling crimson puddles that stained the green Earth. He fell to one knee; opened his palm, and felt the stained grass with his fingers while resting against the ground. Sasuke’s grip weakened around the handle of the blade, but Naruto felt it slicing through his midsection with every second that passed. Sakura looked on in horror at the events that were unfolding before here; events that seemed to play in slow motion, but were actually taking place faster than she could react to. Naruto raised his hand, tightly balled it up into a fist, and fiercely struck the ground. The Earth shook with the impact, and enormous cloud of sand shot up, immediately, Sasuke felt something strike his face.

It sent him crashing like a skipping stone across the ground into a heaping mound of sand. He let out grunts of anguish, and a final screech of terror as his broken arm dragged behind it, feeling as if it was being torn off.

Naruto fell to his knees, his eyes were tinted in the familiar orange hue, but the markings were beginning to fade; his muscles weakened, and he crumbled before Sakura, the force of his fall pushed the blade out of his body, where it landed next to him, covered in the crimson liquid.

“Naruto!” Sakura screamed as she ran towards him and turned him onto his back. Her hands began to gleam with an emerald hue as she hovered them over the fissure that split his body in half. The wound began to close instantaneously; she gazed upon his expression, scarred with immense pain. “Naruto, can you hear me?” She asked aloud while holding him up. Her heart sunk as she waited for a response.

A response that he never gave.

With a gentle movement, Sakura removed the glove from her right hand and brought it to his neck, with two fingers, she searched for a pulse. It was erratic, and faint. But he was still alive.

She cupped her bare hand over his cheek, and slowly let him down onto the grass. With an intent to kill growing exponentially behind her, she turned to confront Sasuke. She glared at him with surprise; with a swirling purple aura engulfing his body, he held out his hand, and beckoning to the Sword of Kusanagi, who obediently returned to its master. With an open palm, he received the sword…with his disabled arm. Panic shot through Sakura’s mind. This demonic presence that he had bargained with…that he had acquired, was the one who was possessing him, and aiding him in moving an arm that had shattered, a physically impossible act. She slid on her glove again, and stood to confront him.

“Sakura, how long has it been?” He smirked. Blood ran down his jaw, and gushed from the wound on his arm, an entire half of his white outfit was stained in dark crimson. With his free hand, Sasuke pointed to the motionless Naruto. “You know that this entire thing is your fault, don’t you?” Sakura glared at him with defiance. “ _You do understand!_ ” He yelled with joyous sarcasm. “He’s done _so much_ for you, carried such heavy burdens _for you_ , and his reward, after all the _suffering,_ after all the _pain,_ after all the _torment_ , is death.” He smirked with a blood-tainted grin.

Sasuke spat onto the ground, took a step, and charged forward. Sakura readied herself, drawing her fist back, she struck the ground. Fragments of broken earth shot up from the impact as spikes rose from the dirt; with the fragments still suspended in the air, she struck each of them in quick succession, sending them towards him. Stones the size of fists launched themselves towards Sasuke. The ashes from the impact blinded her; with her arms protecting her eyes, she squinted through the dust. When it settled, what she saw unnerved her. Sasuke stood directly in front of her, surrounded by a demonic violet ribcage that served as his protector.

From his feet, like a flash of lightning, a stream of the violet aura moved towards her. Sakura tried her best to move, but her body didn’t respond. Her legs were completely numb; it felt as if an invisible force was pushing…as if it was _crushing_ her from all sides. She flinched in pain, and when her eyes opened once more, the aura had moved up her body, and had taken the form of a giant fist, literally holding her like a doll.

“You could have stopped all of this in that hospital room. All you had to say was ‘yes’; and all of this could have been avoided.” His hand tightened around his blade. “If you had just accepted my feelings, I wouldn’t have had to do this…I wouldn’t have done this at all. I would have come back to Konoha, and Team Seven would be back together.”

Through the agony of being slowly compressed, Sakura began to speak in short desperate breaths.

“I-I couldn’t do that…I would never lie to-“

“YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME!” He shouted. Sakura looked at his expression, and something had changed. Something in his mind…in his heart had gone wrong. “Don’t you understand? Naruto is forgiving, he would have forgiven you. He would have let us be together! _ALL OF THIS_ would be different if you had just told me _what I wanted to hear._ ”

He reared back the Sword of Kusanagi. “But you don’t have to worry anymore; I’ve realized something…It’s better to not have someone to protect, someone to love. It’s better to be alone.” He glared again towards Naruto’s motionless body. “I have _nothing to lose._ It is my _destiny_ …to be _victorious._ ”

The demonic hand began to fade, Sakura was seemingly suspended in the air, and Sasuke drew back his blade, and attacked. He watched Sakura’s body fall to the ground as his grasp on her faded.

Truly victorious, he turned and began to walk back towards Karin.

His tracks stopped when he heard the familiar sound of bubbling, it brought back memories of his encounter with Naruto, so long ago. Heat was building behind him, just as he turned to face her, a massive explosion of energy rocked through the entire forest. The leaves began to flicker, and burn; black ash began to blow with the wind, and began to mask the grass, almost turning it into volcanic rock. Sasuke was struck by an invisible shockwave that broke through the air; with his footing gone, he was sent careening into the sand mounds again. He held disbelief in his eyes at what he was seeing. Sakura was advancing towards him, standing tall, with a scarlet cloak that surrounded her body in the shape of a fox.

Panic, something that he had not felt in a long time, set into his mind. Her eyes burned with a fire that he didn’t see in her until now…A fire that he didn’t think existed within her. Her wounds healed miraculously, the only remnants of them were her sharply torn articles of clothing. He backed away, and fled as quickly as he could.

Sakura brought up her hand, and foremed seals with them in a sequence he had never seen. She presented him with an open palm, facing the sky, as if she were inviting him towards her. He backed away further, still panicked at what he was seeing. Sakura forcefully balled up her hand into a fist. Suddenly, a southern wind began to blow, and like a vortex, it took hold of him, and hurled him towards her. Sakura pulled her arm back, channeled chakra into her fist, and fiercely punched Sasuke’s ribs when he came into her sights. With the impact, she heard every single one of them break simultaneously. The fragments shattered into a thousand pieces that caused him to choke on the blood from his internally damaged organs. She held him wither hand, and in one swift motion, delivered a clothesline that caved in his sternum, blood shot form his chest, his bones snapped at the impact.

He landed roughly on the ground while Sakura continued to advance. His glazed over eyes stared blankly into the blue sky. Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck, and brought him above her own height. With her powerful hands, she began to crush his larynx. Sasuke, in one last desperate maneuver, stared into her eyes. Sakura returned his glance, and saw the blood stained petal of the Mangekyō Sharingan, a glance that would trap her insider her own mind, eternally. Another blast of energy emitted from Sakura, sending Sasuke’s limp body towards Karin, who came to the aid of the one who had admitted his love for her.

…

Naruto opened his eyes, his entire face was submerged in water, as he opened his eyes, he pushed himself up with his arms. In front of him, the Nine-Tails grinned behind the six gates that were locked together.

“It’s good to see you again, Naruto.” He grinned widely. Naruto stepped forward with his head low.

“I’ve failed. I couldn’t beat Sasuk. I’m not strong enough…I was never strong enough to beat Sasuke. I couldn’t protect Konoha…I couldn’t protect _Sakura-chan_.”

The Nine-Tails grinned. “You underestimate yourself. After all these years…You still doubt yourself.” His grin grew wider, showing his shining ivory fangs. “What is it that Killer Bee did?” The Nine-Tails paused, then lifted one of his arms, and extended a fist. Naruto looked up in disbelief, and met the Nine-Tails fist with his own.

…

Naruto opened his eyes again, and felt the blood-smothered grass flowing against his face. He opened his eyes, the pain from his wounds began to fade as they closed at an exponentially faster rate. His eye lips were tinted in orange; his natural blue eyes became a dark scarlet, his pupils, flattened by the influence of the Toad Sages, was split in half by a sharp black diamond, resembling a cross.

He moved towards Sakura, and held her in his arms. He picked her up, and placed her a safer distance away.

The Nine-Tails voice echoed through his mind.

_“My power…is yours!”_


	41. The Final Act, Part IV: The Festival of Lights/Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her mind, she is trapped.
> 
> Through his mind, He is unleashed.

Sakura opened her eyes; she was caught by surprise when she found herself sitting on her bed, gazing blankly at the floor. She raised her arms and found that she was wearing a dark indigo kimono.

_But…Wasn’t I just…_

It seemed like it was all a dream. As if nothing had happened.

“Sakura!” Ino’s voice shot out from the hallway into her room. “Sakura! Are you ready?!” Ino rushed into the room before Sakura found the time to answer. “Geez! There you go again! Why do you just space out? Are you ready?”

_What the hell is going on? What happened to Sasuke?_

Sakura blinked a few times before she answered. “W-Where are we going again?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know! Ino jumped towards her and hugged her. She pulled away and gave her best friend a warm smile. “Tonight is the Festival of Lights!” She grabbed Sakura’s hand and pulled her up to her feet. “We’re going to meet Shikamaru and Naruto!”

Sakura shook her head a bit before she gained her wits to reply. “R-Right. I’m ready.” They walked together to the festival grounds. Konoha was decorated with hanging paper lanterns on every store, stand, and structure. The warm auras from the lanterns gathered in the sky, and from a distance, it looked as if Konoha was…

_…As if Konoha was…on fire._

“Sakura-chan!” Her concentration broke with Naruto’s voice. Naruto was also dressed in a kimono, styled like his usual colors: black and orange. When she looked up, her worries disappeared. “Sakura-chan…You’re beautiful.” He said in a single breath.

“Well…Enjoy yourselves.” Shikamaru stated. He turned and began walking towards the festival stands. Ino smiled and winked at Sakura before she caught up to him, and wrapped her arms around his.

“Well…Shall we?” Naruto asked Sakura with an extended hand. Sakura felt blood rush to her face; she took her hand, and moved closer to him, as he wrapped his arm around her.

They slowly walked together; it seemed as if hours had passed within minutes. The sky was blue, when Sakura noticed the time.

“Hey! You two lovers!” A stall owner shouted to them. Sakura and Naruto turned towards him, a grizzled old man with a large scruffy beard. “Two dollars, and your deepest wish will come true!” Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion. “Come on! It can’t hurt, right?”

“Well, I guess not.” Naruto handed the money over to the stall owner, who handed over a lantern that resembled a small hot air balloon, and a small piece of paper. Naruto looked at the components. “How does this work?”

“It’s easy!” The stall owner assured him. “Just write your wish on the piece of paper, attach it to the lantern, light the candle, and let the wind carry your wishes!”

“Thank you.” Naruto nodded. He handed a brush to Sakura, dripping with ink. “Here you go, Sakura-chan. You can go first.”

Sakura smiled, took the brush and began writing.

“WAIT-!” The stall owner shouted. “You can’t let anyone see what you wrote! Or else the wish won’t come true!”

“Okay. Don’t look, Naruto.” Sakura smiled.

“Alright.” Naruto shrugged as he turned away.

Sakura leaned the parchment against the stall, and began to write onto it.

Her hands moved with her thoughts.

_I…Want…To…_

Everything stopped in a single moment. The parchment caught fire, and the world seemed to go black. Sakura was surrounded by darkness, and it seemed like nothing could save her.

She felt the stillness in the air; the world lost all sense of reality. In the torturous solitude of the dark reality that she faced, she could hear every single heartbeat. Her panicked heart started beating faster, and faster. The sound of her own heart became louder, and louder.

Then the world went silent.

Sakura’s body felt cold…as cold as Death itself.

* * *

 

**Part B**

* * *

Naruto stood tall, his body rejuvenated by the power of the Nine-Tails. A red mist hovered around his body. He slow stepped towards Sasuke, his eyes, still possessed with the scarlet color, and the black cross. Naruto opened his right hand, in the middle of his palm, energy began to gather. The chakra began to swirl like the Rasengan.

But it was different.

After a short time swirling, the ball of blue energy became tainted with a dark violet, and compressed itself within his hand. Karin stared at him with panic and shock in her eyes.

“Move.” He said in a single monotone voice. Karin shook her head in fearful defiance.

“P-Please…Naruto…Don’t do anymore. Please don’t kill Sasuke…I-I’ll leave, we’ll leave. And you’ll never see us again.” She pleaded.

“MOVE!” He ordered again. Karin refused to budge, instead, she threw herself onto Sasuke, covering him up even more.

“If you kill him, please, kill me first!”

Naruto paused.  He raised his left hand, and took hold of her shirt. His grip tightened and he began to pull her off. He flinched as he noticed a gathering of blue energy in Sasuke’s hand.

Before he could react, the energy shot out from his hand, it pierced the chakra ball that Naruto held. Naruto’s eyes shot open as he noticed it. The ball began to convulse, as if it was an erratic heartbeat. Without warning, the ball exploded.

Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around Karin, and turned away from the blast; the shockwave that resulted pushed Sasuke and Karin even further back into the desert. They landed into the soft dunes that had been formed by Sakura’s unnatural southern wind.

Naruto felt the shockwave push against his chest, sending himself back towards the forests of Konoha. He shattered the trunks of the charred forests with his body. The trees fell from the impact. When he finally stopped, he stepped up to his feet, and found that he had felt no pain through the entire encounter.

He ran forward to the clearing, his mind focused on Sakura.

…

“…Karin…G-Get out of here.” Sasuke managed to say in desperate breathes.

“Sasuke! Don’t talk that way! I’m not going to leave you here to die.” Karin replied.

“Karin…Listen to me!...Naruto wants to kill me…He has to kill me. That’s it. If you leave, he won’t hurt you…Please, for me, leave.” He ordered again.

“No!...Sasuke, I haven’t shown you this yet…But…” Karin rolled up her long sleeve shirt, and revealed a scarred arm, riddled with bite marks. She brought it up to his mouth and looked at him sternly. “…Bite down, it’ll heal you...But don’t bite down too long. We can both get out of here. Please.” Sasuke opened his mouth, and bit down sharply at Karin’s flesh.

A bright green aura began to emit from both of their bodies. Karin could feel her chakra leaking out of herself. Sasuke could feel strength returning to him; his wounds began to close, and his body began to heal miraculously. “S-Sasuke…wait…you’re biting down too…” Sasuke bit down harder, showing no signs of letting up. His wounds had completely healed, Karin began to feel numb, her eyes began to close, and her body fell limp.

“Sasuke…Why…?” She asked in desperation. “I…I told me that you would never-”

“You shouldn’t be surprised.” Sasuke said coldly as he returned to his feet, feeling rejuvenated. “I told you once that I would sacrifice anything to achieve my goal. And you are one of those things that I need to sacrifice. But I’ll make sure that it wasn’t a wasted effort.”

“Sasuke…I thought that I was special to you…” Karin shut her eyes; Sasuke let her words fade into the distance as he walked away.

…

Naruto rushed back to Sakura at a sprinter’s pace. He came to the edge of the charred forest, and was relieved to find that she remained unharmed, no major scarring or bleeding, he was unsure as to why she was safe, but felt that it had something to do with the Nine-Tails. Naruto lowered himself down to his knees and felt her pulse, it was faint, he rested his hand on her cheek, and was shocked to feel how cold she was.

 _“Naruto!”_   A voice within him echoed. _“If you want to save Sakura, do exactly as I say.”_ Naruto listened intently. _“Place your forehead against Sakura’s.”_ Naruto nodded, he removed his forehead protector, cuppted her cheeks with his hands, and rested his forehead against hers.

The Nine-Tails continued to speak. _“The Jinchuuriki, and the Tailed-Beasts have a special connection. When we have a mutual…’understanding’…The Jinchuuriki will never fall prey to any form of Genjutsu. Now, focus your chakra into Sakura.”_   Naruto closed his ees and did as he was told. He felt a small surge of energy leave him.

Only moments later, Sakura’s eyes shot open as she gasped for air. Her eyes took a while to focus, and when they did, she was met with a crimson-eyed Naruto.

“N-Naruto?” She said in subtle fear.

“Sakura-chan, are you feeling alrgith?”

“Y-Yeah.” Her voice relaxed when she heard his familiar voice. “Naruto…What happened to you?” Her hand reached up and rested on his cheek. He brought his hand and held onto hers.

“It’s Kurama. He’s given me access to his power. With this, I should be able to defeat Sasuke.” His expression sunk again. “Sakura-chan…I’ll try my best not to kill-“

“Naruto.” She said sternly. “Do what you have to do…If you have to kill him. If you have to pulverize him into dust, if you have to burn him into ash, it doesn’t matter. Just stop him.”

He closed his eyes and nodded.

“Stay behind cover.” He whispered. “Stay safe. I’ll be back soon.”

Sakra gazed towards the desert, and noticed a brilliant green aura that contrasted itself against the golden dunes.

“Naruto, what’s that?” She asked.

Naruto turned around, and gazed with worry as he felt Karin’s chakra quickly depleting. Without a word, he shot up to his feet and sprinted towards the green light. He felt two chakra bodies emitting energy from the source of light. Panic fell upon him when he noticed that the light was becoming dimmer, and one of the chakra sources…One of the people there…was dying.

_He wouldn’t…_

Rage filled him as he came closer; with anger feeding his movements, he took to the air, and threw a fist towards Sasuke’s face while descending. Sasuke immediately picked up on Naruto’s prescence, and jumped back.

Naruto was shocked at the sight that he gazed upon. Karin was lying down in the sand, motionless. He sensed no chakra from her body at all, something that tore at him deeply-no matter what she had done to him in the past.

“How could you do this?! TO HER?!” He shouted.

“You would never understand, Naruto.” Sasuke turned and smirked at him with a new found vigor. “Of all the people I have ever encountered, she was the one who knew me best. She knew what I wanted, what I was willing to sacrifice for it. Everything I did, she never objected to, she’d do anything I’d ask…As if she was drawn to me against her own free will.”

“How could you sacrifice someone that you love?!”

“LOVE?! Who said that it had _ANYTHING!_ to do with love?!” Sasuke laughted heartily at this own words. “You naive little boy. She would do anything I asked for. She was just another pawn in my entire plan.”

Naruto’s fist tightened as Sasuke spoke. “If you don’t believe me, look at her. She wanted to be sacrificed, so much so, that she died with a smile on her face.”

Naruto paused to look over at Karin. Her expression revealed anguish, not happiness.

“How could you do this? Are people just sacrifices to you?!” Naruto shouted in growing anger.

“You don’t get it, do you? When a man is driven to a goal, he will achieve that goal no matter what the cost! The end _always_ justifies the means!”

“NO IT DOESN’T!” Naruto shouted with a booming voice. “IT NEVER DOES!” He jumped towards the sky, and descended upon Sasuke, pulling back his fist, he delivered a punch that could shatter boulders to Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke readied himself, and caught Naruto’s fist with an open palm. He raised his own fist, and attacked, only to have Naruto catch his fist as well. They pushed against each other, neither one giving an inch.

“What happened to you? When was your mind corrupted so much to blind you from this evil?” Naruto asked

“I lost my sight when I found outh the truth.” Sasuke replied. He brought his knee towards Naruto’s mid-section. Who responded by jumping upwards, and using his knee for leverage, jumped over Sasuke, and turned to face him again.

“Sasuke…We were like brothers.”

“Don’t give me that shit! You don’t know what it’s like to lose a brother!” Sasuke took off again, and raised his hand once more. Naruto met Sasuke’s charge with his own, going in shoulder first, he tackled Sasuke to the ground.

His hands firmly gripped Sasuke’s collar, with Sasuke taking in deep breaths to regain the wind that was knocked out of him, Naruto reared his head back, and forcefully brought it down while pulling Sasuke up. He attacked Sasuke with a concussion-causing headbutt that blurred Sasuke’s vision. Naruto stared angrily into his eyes.

“I LOST YOU!” He shouted. Blood ran down their foreheads in a crimson stream. Their visions blurred with a red tint. Sasuke turned Naruto over onto his back, and jumped up to his feet, he readied his fist, and brought it down towards Naruto’s face.

Naruto shifted his head, evading Sasuke’s strike, and rolled away. He stood up to his feet again; a red aura began to engulf his body. In response, Sasuke straightened his posture, and spat on the ground.

Naruto felt Sasuke’s Chakra growing. A violet aura began from his feet, and engulfed his body.

“You think you’re the only one with a demonic presence at your command?” Sasuke smirked. “I’ll show you Itachi’s final gift to me…And it’s even stronger than before.”

Naruto charged forward, they clashed in a display of brilliant colors. Naruto delivered a kick to Sasuke’s side, his leg was caught quickly, and he was tossed towards the sky. Sasuke met Naruto in the air, and began a barrage of attacks to his chest. With every strike, he felt the air being ejected from his lungs. Sasuke drove him further down until a human sized crater dented the ground.

Naruto rose from the hole, and charged forward. His own image began to morph as he moved. Instead of a red aura, it was as if Naruto was on fire, hues of orange and yellow trailed his every footstep. He met Sasuke with a shoulder block, jumped forward, and with forceful kick, sent Sasuke hundreds of feet back.

 _“Now we can do it, Naruto.”_   He heard the Nine-Tails.

Naruto took his instructions, and jumped high into the air. An effigy of the Nine-Tails summoned itself behind Naruto as he held his hands close together. A ball of energy formed between his hands, a purple ball of pure chakra that began to compress.

 **“Bijūdama!”(Tailed-Beast Ball)**. The ball of energy grew exponentially, and exploded out of his hands. It landed directly on Sasuke, creating a huge shockwave that pushed sand all around the point of impact. Naruto looked around. It looked as if the forest they had emerged from had never even existed. The sands blew with the wind, causing an unnatural sandstorm that disturbed his vision.

When he opened his eyes, he fell to the ground in disbelief.

Where Sasuke stood, there was a gigantic violet demon. It looked like a skeletal being with horns. Naruto watched in awe as it ganined a layer of muscle, making it appear human. His eyes widened as it changed once more. It obtained a cloak that wrapped around its body. It’s eyes shined in a deep blacknedd that loomed inside the cloak, surrounded by what seemed like the skull of a bird. In its left hand, it wielded a bow, with a small buckler attached, everything was colored a deep violet.

It moved slowly with deadly intent, reached for the bow string, and pulled it back. With a single release, an arrow shot forth towards Naruto.

Panic registered in his mind, Naruto lost the strength in his legs, and watched in fear as the giant arrow flew towards him.

_“Now is the time, Naruto. It is our only choice.”_

,,,

He looked up and found himself sitting in the familiar green-tinted room with a pitch black ceiling. Behind the six-gated prison, the Nine-Tails sat patiently.

 _“Break the Seal”_   He commanded.

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. His body levitated towards the seal as he placed his hand on it, and grasped it tightly.

“I’ve got no choice. I’m sorry Mom…I’m sorry Dad. I’m sorry that all you did was for nothing…But this is my only choice.”

He swiftly pulled off the seal, and watched with uncertainty as the gates opened, and flew back up into the darkness.

_“I give you my word; you will not regret this.”_

…

The arrow flew towards Naruto; it struck the sand and forced the grains of the desert to shoot up into the air once more.

Sasuke heard a monstrous roar in the vortex of sand.

When the air cleared, he was just as shocked as Naruto had been.

Kurama had been unleashed.


	42. The Final Act, Part V: Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Titans are unleashed. Two Demonic forces that clash at the command of their Hosts.

Sakura watched on a Naruto walked away from her. Only minutes later did she see a massive shock wave of air headed directly toeards her, carrying with it an incredible amount of sand; flinching as the tan grains of earth entered her eyes, Sakura cleared her vision, her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

A giant, nine-tailed scarlet fox towered above the dunes on the left. A massive violet cloaked Demon touched the sky on the right.

 _I have to get closer_  she thought to herself. Moving to her feet, she slowly advanced towards the two titans.

…

The two titans stood across from each other, staring sharply at one another. Each entity had with them their "hosts" that stood by their side. Kurama lowered one of his claws flat on the ground; deep fissures were created as they dug into the earth. Naruto looked up in confusion, nodded, and then climbed up onto it. He continued to climb up Kurama onto his back.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" He began, his booming voice resonding like a gong across the land. "You have come so far to achieve your goal." His smile widened. "You remind me of Madara, the one man who was powerful enough to take control of  _me._ " He stood in silence before he spoke again. "He was one of the most formidable opponents that Konoha had faced in such a long time…Tell me…Are you his equal?"

Sasuke flinched at Kurama's question. "Tell me…Are you as powerful as he was…Can you accomplish the same that he had? Does your name encompass the same fear that his does? Can you make the Gods' bend their will with your words?"

Sasuke could not offer an answer.

"…Of course you can't. You believe yourself to be an 'Avenger.' But I know the truth. Your ambition is too weak. Your desires are too petty. You will not achieve your ultimate goal."

Sasuke took a step back in resentment. "I can see it in your heart; I can see what you really want…"

"You don't know me…Don't talk down to me! I know who I am!"

Kurama burst in laughter. "I can see it in your heart; you say that you can kill Naruto. But you couldn't even find the darkness in your heart to kill  _her._ "

Naruto glanced over to where Karin was, relief and surprise washed over him when he saw her moving.

"You have even had more than one chance to kill Sakura, and when you have the chance, do you take it? No." Kurama's breath became visible through his nostrils. "You would rather cripple her, instead of killing her. Your actions are nothing but a charade."

Sasuke became angrier and angrier as Kurama brought forth the truth from his subconscious.

"…Your evil, your anger only comes from not having someone love you. Even when others were willing to show you the love that you craved so much, you shut them away. You keep yourself alone." Sasuke's fists tightened with every word that entered his ears. "Inside…you are nothing but the frightened little child that you have always been."

Sasuke let out a blood-curling scream, in the air, purple energy began to gather, and two lesser versions of the violet demon formed beside Sasuke.

"You see many things, Kurama." Sasuke stated. "But what you fail to see is that with these eyes, I see clearly, and with Susano'o at my command, I can see even more than you could have dreamed."

The two mimics of Susano'o charged forward, they drew the strings of their bows, and let loose two violet arrows. Kurama moved like lightning, and dodged both arrows with ease, shooting up even more sand into the atmosphere. The two Susano'o clones gathered more energy into their right hands, which formed into swords. They charged forward even faster, and began to swing towards Kurama. Kurama met them head on, not fleeing, but jumping towards them instead, he clawed away at them, pushing down upon their blades until they evaporated from the pressure.

Kurama charged forward, bearing down his claws onto Susano'o, who repelled it with a similar sword. He bore down more and more, until Susano'o found the strength to push him back.

"You really are commendable, Uchiha Sasuke." He complimented. "Even Madara did not have the capacity to create clones of Susano'o." He smiled even wider as he looked towards Sasuke. "But you still have a limit. Susano'o only accompanies you as long as you have the ability to support him. How long will you last?" Sasuke began to take in deep breaths, realizing what Kurama was saying. Susano'o altered, losing its cloak, and now appeared to be a demon, only encased in muscle. "You do not have much time left. You cannot defeat me, you cannot defeat Naruto. Extend your life now, surrender, free Susano'o from your grasp."

"You're wasting your breath, you damned fox. If you plan to do something, do it now."

Kurama opened his jaws; energy began to gather in the air, the same dark energy that Naruto had gathered in his hand. It compressed and began to grow even more exponentially. Sasuke closed his right eye, and burst it open almost immediately, a stream of blood flowed from it.

" **Amaterasu!(Heavenly Illumination** )" Black flames shot out from his eyes, and began to engulf the energy ball that Kurama began to gather. In a panic Naruto's hands tightened around Kurama's fur. Kurama himself; knew what would happen. In his haste, Kurama released the ball towards Susano'o. When the vortex of sand cleared, Sasuke began to panic.

Susano'o's entity was being ravaged by the black flames.

Sasuke began to panic; he could feel Susano'o fading away as the flames burned on. Sasuke took a deep breath, and began to scream at the top of his lungs.

"YOU THINK THAT I'M DONE FOR?! I'll show you…I'll show you Itachi's final gift to me!"

Susano'o drew it's right hand back, its sword changed from a violet blade, to a red blade. "…THE SWORD OF TOTSUKA!" Susano'o thrust the sword towards Kurama, and pierced him directly in the chest. A roar was let out that shook the world, as Kurama was forcefully locked away for eternity.

Naruto felt a part of himself leave his being. He fell directly onto the sand, and in a puff of dust, he stared towards the sky, his eyes unfocused, his mind, blank. Sasuke had taken his last resort. Susano'o disappeared just as quickly as Kurama had. Sasuke dropped to his knees, and fell forward.

After what seemed like hours, they both rose to their feet. Sasuke's eyes were no longer able to hold the Sharingan. Naruto's eyes had returned to their original sapphire hue.

"…Sasuke…This is it. It's over." Naruto pleaded. "Just…stop. Please." Sasuke spat blood into the sand and he smirked.

"Naruto…You really are an equal to me. It's only worthy that we end this now. We finish what we started so long ago. Which one of us is the best? Which one of us, is worthy of living? One last move will decide our fates. Who will be victorious?"

Sasuke formed seals with his hands, and brought down his arm. Lightning began to gather in his palm. The blue hue contrasted against the golden sand, the lightning cracked with vengeance at Sasuke's command.

"So be it." Naruto said with a deep breath. He held his hand out, his chakra began to spin in his palm, a blue orb began to form; his palm opened slightly, and the blue hue became a silver white. An ear-splitting sound screamed from his palm.

Sakura had made some distance since she had first began to walk towards the two. She was only a few hundred feet away, but could see them perfectly. They stared at each other, in Sasuke's eyes, vengeance, anger, and respect; in Naruto's eyes, pride, regret, and acceptance. Sakura fell to her knees.

This was the final moment.

On her left, she heard the energy in Naruto's palm, screaming defiantly.

On her right, she heard the lightning in Sasuke's hand, chirping infinitely.

They both took off in a single second.

 **"Fūton: Rasenshuriken!"**  Naruto shouted as he flung his arm forward, and released the energy from his hand.

" **Chidori!"**  Sasuke held out his hand, and charged forth.

Unbelievably, Sasuke's Chidori cut through Naruto's Rasenshuriken. The chakra the he cut through flew off into the distance. There, Sasuke stood, his arm piercing through Naruto's chest, covered in blood. Naruto stood motionless, only held up by Sasuke's arm.

As Sakura watched, she heard the prophecy once again.

_You will lose someone that you love_

" _NARUTO!"_


	43. The Final Act, Part VI: The Last Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle.
> 
> And a Final Departure, stained with blood and tears.

“ _NARUTO!”_  Sakura shouted as she witnessed Sasuke’s arm pierce through Naruot’s body; it hung through him as if it was the only thing that kept him upright. His eyes were shot open, staring blankly towards the horizon. The life was gone form his eyes, Sasuke slowly pulled his arm away, the sleeve that hung from his arm dripped with Naruto’s blood. The smell of corrosive iron spread through the air. Sasuke harshly whipped his arm backwards, spilling the blood onto the sand.

Sasuke slowly pulled his arm out of Naruto’s body. Naruto crumbled to the ground, never making a single sound on the way down. In fear, Sakura stopped and stared at Sasuke, tears streaming down her face, creating droplests in the sand. Sasuke brought his equally dead gaze to Sakura, she felt as if he was staring a hole right htrough her.

“It’s what he always wanted, to see which one of us was better…And he finally found the answer.” He said coldly while blood streamed down his mouth.

Sakura ran to him, engraged by his arrogance, she grabbed his shirt with a swift tug. She reared her fist back, and prepared to obliterate him or what he had done.

But she didn’t…she couldn’t.

Her fist was pulled back in anticipation, and rage, but wanting to cave his face in. But for a reason she did not understand, she couldn’t bring herself to do so.

“Don’t speak as if that was true. He begged for you to come back to Konoha. He didn’t want to fight you. He just wanted-“

Sasuke laughed mockingly and interrupted her words.

“Do you _HONESTLY_   believe that you know what he wanted?” He shouted. “I have been his best friend since we were kids! I have more history with him that you could have ever imagined! I was the one that acknowledged him before anyone else. I was the one that compelled him to become great! He reached the heights that he did _because of me._ ”

“You have been gone for the last nine years!” Sakura shot back. “You don’t have the right to say that you know him anymore! He’s changed throughout all these years!”

“You think that what you have gone through together matters?! I understood him more than anyone else!” Blood ran down his chin as he spat his venomous words. “Who is the one who had the most in common with him?! _ME!_ He was just a lonely child that didn’t have a family. He had no one else to love! He is that same and I am!”

“No he isn’t! He’s differ-”

“Kurama was able to see into my heart! He was able to see into my truth! What else makes us if not the horrors of our past? What else determines who we become other than the ugly truths that sar our minds and our hearts?!” He smirked as he spoke.

“You’re wrong! The past-no matter how terrible it was, doesn’t determine our future!” She retorted.

“Sakura, you say that…” His smile widened even more. “But if our past doesn’t matter, if all of that is true…After all of these terrible things I’ve done to you, _kill me._ I have nothing left. I took Naruto from you. Avenge him.” Sasuke’s eyes flashed with a twinkle. “Become just like me.”

Sakura felt the anger in her rise even more. She reared her fist back even further, every single word that he spat stung her heart even more.

“We both know how you feel. I know you true feelings. You can’t kill me, Sakura.”

“after all that we’ve been through…After all the terrible things you’ve done…” Sakura murmured softly. “I…” Her voice trailed off into empty whispers as she moved closer to him.

Sasuke smiled and opened his arms.

“Sakura, I’m here. Come to me. Now we can be together.”

Sakura stood silently still, then took a step forward into his arms. Her eyes still filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his bare chest.

“I always knew that you loved-”

“…You have been gone all these years, you’ve ben gone for so long. You don’t understand us at all anymore.”

Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around Sasuke. Slowly, she began to tightern her grip. Sasuke felt a blunt pain move around him. He felt his rib cage compressing, and his legs became numb, as if they were frozen. With Sakura’s embrace, the air was being forced out of his lungs. The pain ripped at his body, and tore at his mind.

With her arms situated behind his back, she began to form seals. She opened her palm, and beckoned the wind to fly again. She closed her fist; the Northern Wind listened, and replied. Sasuke began to panic even more as he realized what she was doing. Fear struck him as he felt the wind push against his back.

His legs became weaker as the blaring sound that he had heard earlier was returning. It was returning, and it was becoming louder. His legs began to weaken.

“Sakura…Y-You’re really going to do this?!” He shouted at her. She didn’t answer him back, instead, the blaring sound intensified even more, and grew louder by the second that she held him.

“S-Sakura…Wait…Please, have mercy…I’m…I’m sorry-” She stared at him with the same cold eyes that he had for her.

“You’ve betrayed me too many times for me to forgive you again…Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke.”

Sasuke felt his ribs crack was Sakura loosened her grip, and with a single finger, pushed him back.

Naruto’s shuriken came crashing back, still crying it’s terrible call. The white chakra collided with Sasuke, engulfing him, and sending him upwards into the sky. Sakura moved her hands to protect her eyes from the brightness that seemed to dwaft the light of the Sun. She could hear the sharp chakra needled cutting away at him, thousands of needled simultaneously stabbing and separating every chakra connection in his body. He let out a terrible shriek that would be sure to haunt anyone who would have the displeasure to hear it.

Sasuke came crashing down to Earth, with a cloud of sand that shot into Sakura’s eyes. She rubbed the particles away and stared in fearful awe at the body that lay before her. She tried her best to calm her nerves with a few deep breaths before looking back towards a motionless Naruto.

Regaining her composure, she rushed to him and dropped to her knees at his side. With tear stains imprinted on her cheeks, she held out her hands above his wound.

_I’m the damn disciple of the greatest healer in Konoha. There has to be something that I can do._

Her hands began to glow green, and the wound began to close, and sealed up completely. She let out a sigh of relief, and brought her index finger to his neck.

He had no pulse.

Sakura felt hopelessness wash over her; she wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. His limbs sluggishly dropped to his sides.

“I’m sorry Naruto, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

Just then, she heard a voice within her mind.

 _“He never gave up onyou. Don’t give up on him.”_ Kurama’s voice echoed in her consciousness.

“…H-How can you still be speaking to me? You were sealed away.”

_“My physical form was seals, yes. But part of my spirit still ligners within you.”_

“What are you saying?”

_“When I was still within Naruto, he would benefit from the power of my chakra. As you have seen, and experienced for yourself. There is still hope.”_

Sakura’s expression shifted from despair to determination.

“What must I do?”

_“The small amount of energy will bring him back to life. He has earned my respect, and I am willing to give my life in exchange for his.”_

“You’re willing to die for Naruto?”

Kurama responded by laughing heartily.

“ _With Sasuke dead, and no host, the power of Susano’o will fade, and so will the power of the Sword of Totsuka. Now, focuse my chakra and use your knowledge of healing to channel it inot Naruto’s wound.”_

Sakura did as she was instructed. Naruto coughed as she began to heal him. He blinked, she could see that when he opened his eyes again, they had regained focus.

_“Sakura…as I give my spirit to him, promise me that you will tell something to Naruto for me, as my final wish.”_

“Anything.”

 _“Tell him…I will be back, and pray for the World. Pray that someone like his father will come along to stop me, and someone like him will come along to control me…for I will return in time.”_ His voice faded as she felt his energy leaving her.

“S-Sakura-chan…?” Naruto whispered. His eyes focused, and he could see the woman that he loved, holding him in her arms.

Sakura’s eyes shot opened, tears streaming down her cheeks again, she wrapped her arms around her even tighter.

“N-Naruto!...I thought that I had lost you. But you…”

“But I came back.” He said with a smile. “I always will for you, Sakura-chan.”

…

_Many months later…_

It was a clear day in Konoha, the birds filled the sky with their beautiful songs, the Sun shined upon the green grass, and glistened on the obsidian Memorial Stone. Two figures stood in front of the monument.

They stood together in silence. They turned to each other, hugged one another, and walked away.

Of all the names that were engraved in that stone, “Uchiha Sasuke” was not one of them.

He was a memory that Konoha would rather forget.

But the other members of Team 7 promised themselves that they would always remember. Through all of the trouble, pain, and suffering they endured, they still remembered the joy that they all shared together.

And together, they would always remember the last Uchiha.


	44. Wishes in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter.
> 
> Two people let the Gods carry their love through the infinity of time.

_ONE YEAR LATER…_

Sakura opened her eyes; she was sitting on her bed, gazing blankly at the floor. She raised her arm and found herself wearing a pink kimono, decorated with white petals, and flower patterns. She blinked and refocused her eyes when she heard a voice from the hallway entering her room.

“Sakura!” Ino’s voice came from the hall. “Sakura! Are you ready?!” Sakura saw her best friend rush into the room before she could answer; Ino wore a dark indigo kimono, decorated with pale flowers, the same color as her hair. “Geez! There you go again! Why do you just space out? Are you ready?”

“Ino…Where are we going again?” Sakura asked.

“Don’t act like you don’t know!” Ino jumped and hugged her; she took a seat next to her best friend on the bed. “It’s the festival of lights tonight!” she exclaimed. “You look ready to me! Hurry up! We’re going to meet Shikamaru and Naruto. Are you ready?”

Sakura froze for a moment; then turned to her friend, and smiled warmly.

“I’m ready. Let’s go.”

…

Naruto sat in his own room, just as Sakura had. Over the past year, he had renovated the place; the house itself had been expanded, making the existing rooms more spacious. He invested in a larger bathtub, a closet to store his prized ramen collection, enough to last him a thousand winters, and he added to his new, larger bedroom, complete with a King size bed, the bed that he sat on, staring blankly at the floor.

He stared outside his window, into a clear sky, littered with millions of stars. A ring from his door bell brought his attention away from the stars. He turned on the hallway lights, looked through the peephole, and opened the door.

“Hey, Naruto, are you r…Ha ha! Really going all out on this night, huh?” Shikamaru laughed.

“What do you mean?” Naruto replied.

“I have _never_ seen you wear something like that ever since you fought Pain with the Senjutsu you learned from Jiraiya-sama. Have you ever heard the term ‘Sharp Dressed Man?’ I’m sure Sakura’s going to be happy to see that.”

“Yeah…I guess so.” Naruto replied as he opened his arms to his sides and looked down. He was indeed, wearing an outfit similar to the Toad Sage jacket; with the original red replaced with his signature orange, with black trim.

“Ino and Sakura said that they’d meet us at the festival, you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They descended the stairs and began to walk along the main road of Konoha; which was crowded with many others, couples and families that walked along side them in a crowded and noisy display. Along the main street there were multiple shops that opened for the festival. The usual establishments were adorned with bright lights, lanterns, and open fires. The crowds continuously hummed with chatter, the voices of men, women, and children filled the air.

“What do you think?” Shikamaru tried to speak through the sounds of the crowd.

“I’ve never seen anything like it. Even when I was still learning the Rasengan from Jiraiya-sensei, the festival there wasn’t like this.” Naruto replied.

“Yeah…It’s a little extravagant, I never knew that Hokage-sama had the money to do this.” Shikamaru added.

“Where do you think she got the money?”

“Think? I **_know_** where she got the money!” Shikamaru said with a smirk.

“Really? Where?” Naruto laughed.

“As you know…” Shikamaru began to explain. “…Hokage-sama is notorious for getting into debt with loan sharks. And even the leader of a country has to pay her debts.”

“She asked for a loan big enough to fund **_this_**?!” Naruto held his hands out, as if he was holding a giant globe.

“Ah, you’d think so, looking at her track record, but the story is actually a little different.” Shikamaru smiled. “The story goes, she went to the Land of Lightning to pay off a debt…Instead, she actually conned some guys into giving her a considerably huge sum of money.”

“Do you know how she did it?”

“Yeah…The story continues…She spread rumors about herself being in a town, where these loan sharks were. Naturally, they came looking for her. When they found her, she had actually transformed into her younger self…You know, that little kid.”

Shikamaru stopped to make gestures with his hands, emphasizing the size of Tsunade’s child form.

“As a little girl, she convinced these guys that there was gold in the mountains that were just outside of town. These dumbasses then take their entire operation, scatter to the mountains, and try to find gold that never existed, leaving a giant pile of cash, free for the taking.”

“Heh. She was always cunning when she was trying to get what she wanted.” He whispered to himself. A thought suddenly entered Naruto’s mind. “Hey, Shikamaru, what happened to Karin?”

“Oh, the smart-ass lady that doesn’t shut up even as she is being locked up?” Shikamaru asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Naruto said with a weak smile. “What happened to her?”

“She was executed.” Shikamaru said bluntly.

“… _REALLY?!”_ Naruto asked angrily.

“Really.” Shikamaru replied with no emotion.

…

…

“…I’m just kidding!” Shikamaru cleared the tension in a joking tone. Naruto smiled and pushed him with one hand. “No…After Sasuke…” Shikamaru took a deep breath. “...met his end, she didn’t resist anymore. She told us that she didn’t have any where to go, and that if we wanted to, we could just lock her up, or, even better-just execute her.”

“So, is she locked up now?”

“No, she’s not. We found that she’s got an amazing ability to detect chakra; a very high-class sensor shinobi. We’ve found a use for her, and she’s happy to comply with us.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear that.” Naruto grabbed Shikamaru’s shoulder. “Oh, and Shikamaru…”

“Yeah?”

Naruto’s hand tightened around his shoulder.

“Don’t ever mess with me like that again.” Naruto said with a smile. Shikamaru smiled uneasily, and then a spark of light entered his eyes.

“I promise you that I won’t. But here’s something that you might find interesting.”

“What is it?”

“We found out her family name…It’s Uzumaki.”

Naruto’s eyes shot open. Blood rushed to his face, and chills ran down his spine. He heard a light chuckle from Shikamaru.

“What’s wrong?” Shikamaru asked while feigning ignorance.

“N-Nothing. I-It’s nothing.” Naruto coughed. “Let’s hurry, Sakura-chan and Ino won’t be happy if we make them wait too long. He cringed at the thought.

 _What a dire mistake I made._ He thought as he openly face-palmed.

…

“Two please!” Ino ordered as an elderly woman nodded with a smile while turning around to fulfill her order

“Thank you for your support, young lady.” The older woman answered while handing the drinks to Ino; who gladly took the plastic cups and returned a friendly smile. She turned and walked back towards Sakura, who stood against a wall, staring into the distance.

“Sakura, what’s wrong?” She asked as she handed a drink to her best friend.

“It’s just…look at all of this.” Sakura held her arms to emphasize the size of the event. “One year ago…Did you ever imagine that this could have happened?” She smiled. “It’s as if nothing bad ever happened.”

“…That’s what we do Sakura, that’s what humans do, we always recover, we always return to what we think is ‘normal.’ Always.” Ino explained.

“Do you really believe that?” Sakura replied with another smile.

“I do.” Ino hugged Sakura as she answered. She opened her eyes and saw two figures walking towards them. “Shikamaru! Naruto! You’re finally here!” She swiftly ran towards Shikamaru and wrapped her arms around him.

“Yeah. We’re here.” Shikamaru answered with a smile, bringing his arms together around her.

 “Sakura-chan…You look beautiful.” Naruto held out his hand, which Sakura accepting with her own. She moved closer to him and hugged him tightly.

“You look wonderful, Naruto.” Sakura replied as she hugged him even tighter.

“Sakura! Naruto! Shikamaru! Look!” Ino’s eyes opened when she noticed a very distinctive stand, decorated with hundreds of lanterns, candles, and pieces of colored paper. “It’s the floating lanterns!” They all turned to look at the stand Ino had pointed out. It was manned by a middle-aged man of average height.

“You four!” he shouted in a tone fitting of a salesman con-artist. “How would you like to have your dreams…no, your _wishes_ , come true forever?! Only two dollars per wish!” He shouted while gesturing to the objects at his stand. The four friends walked towards the overly extravagant stand that seemed to dwarf all other displays. Confused, they looked over at each other.

“So…How does this work?” Naruto asked. The other three looked over towards Naruto, waiting for a cue.

“The releasing of the lanterns in steeped in myth…”

“No...Actually I was just-“

“YOU SEE!” The Merchant enthusiastically interrupted. “…long, long ago, there was a woman who lost the one she loved. What actually happened to him has been lost in time. Some say he just mysteriously disappeared, some others say that he went off to war, doing something that he was _‘destined’_   to do…But anyway. One night, she lit a lantern, and attached a small basket to it, the basket held her wish. She wanted to see the person she loved; she wanted him…to come back to her.” He said in a very melodramatic fashion. “They say that when you let the lanterns float to the air _THE GODS THEMSELVES!_  Hear your wishes, and grant them!”

The four friends just stared at him.

“…Or it could just be a bunch of lies. It doesn’t matter to me, I still make money…But it doesn’t hurt to try, right? So, what do you say? Only two dollars!”

“…Well, actually, I was just asking how we’re supposed to set up the lanterns.” Naruto replied.

“Oh…Well, here, I’ll show you.” The merchant brought forth a piece of paper and a pen.

“First, you take this fire-resistant paper.” He laid it down against the countertop.

“You even get to pick your own colored paper.” He continued.

“Then, you take a basket here.” He pulled out a basket from behind the counter.

“..And you place the paper in it.” He reached down again, and pulled forth a paper lantern.

“Now, you tied the basket to the lantern with these strings.” He did exactly as he was instructing the four.

“Inside the lantern…” He showed them the inside of the lantern.

“…There’s an explosive note, and a vertical burning candle. Once we tie the basket to the lantern, the candle will be lit; the flame itself will carry the lantern towards the air… _TOWARDS THE GODS!”_  He gestured towards the air.

“Every lantern I sell will be lit at the same time, and as they fly towards the sky, they will explode in a brilliant light show, they will fill the night sky with colors, and the wishes that you’ve made will be forever granted…There’s no way that the Gods can ignore such an extravagant light show!...This is the reason why we call it ‘the festival of lights’…I bet you didn’t know that.” He smiled. “So, what do you say?”

“Alright, we’ll take four.” Shikamaru looked towards the others with a hint of annoyance. “I’ll take a red piece of paper.” He spoke.

“I’ll take purple!” Ino chimed in.

“Uh…Orange, I guess.” Naruto said as he looked at his outfit.

“And I’ll take pink.” Sakura said with a smile.

“OH! I almost forgot!” The merchant chimed in as he pulled away the pieces of paper. “If you want to address the wish to the one you love.” He winked at Shikamaru and Naruto. “You have to _directly_ address them in the wish!” He continued to explain “So, write something like _I want you to buy me another wish!_   Or something like that…OH! AND AGAIN!”

They all let out a collective sigh.

“…Don’t let anyone see the wish that you want granted, or else it won’t come true!” He took another breath. “Okay, I’m done.”

He handed the pieces of paper to everyone, and offered them all a brush, dipped in dark ink. The all looked at each other, turned around, and wrote down their own wishes.

“Alright, now…I’ll just put them into these lanterns.” He grabbed two lanterns, placing Ino and Shikamaru’s wishes together, and placing Sakura and Naruto’s wishes together. “…And when the time comes, I’ll set the lanterns up. Be sure to look up into the sky later tonight!”

“Well…Enjoy yourselves.” Shikamaru stated. He turned and began walking towards the other festival stands. Ino smiled and winked at Sakura before she caught up to him, and wrapped her arms around his. Naruto and Sakura walked towards the opposite direction; where they noticed Kakashi standing next to Gai, who offered to take down his life-long rival in an eating contest.

“Gai…not now.” Kakashi took a deep breath. “I’ve got something to discuss with my former pupils.” He walked towards Naruto and Sakura. Gai turned and walked towards Rock Lee, and in his youthful manner, challenged his own pupil to a contest.

“How are you two holding up?” He asked nonchalantly. “Hokage-sama really went all out on this thing, didn’t she?” They nodded in agreement. “Look, if you two ever need anything, remember that I’m always here.”

“We know.” They both answered. Kakashi pulled out a copy of the picture that they had taken together years ago, with every member of Team 7 and looked at it with softened eyes.

“Once you’re a member of Team 7, you’re always a member of Team 7.” He looked up at them, and smiled his hidden smile. “You’ve both grown so much since I first met you, and I address you as my equals from today onward. Enjoy yourselves tonight; take it easy, and don’t push yourselves too hard.” His smile widened as he turned and began walking back towards Gai and Lee.

After a night of unspecified activities, they found themselves back at Naruto’s house. Together, they sat on his bed, looking out of the window at the stars that shined in the night.

“Sakura-chan! They’ve released the lanterns.” Naruto pointed to the main plaza of the festival. They saw thousands of bright lanterns lit by the small flames. A multitude of colors decorated the sky, ranging from red to yellow to violet. A single lantern went off, and gradually, the lanterns began to explode, and thousands of pieces of paper began to flutter down back to the earth, while being directed by the wind.

“Naruto…Look.” Sakura pointed upwards, and through the window, they saw a stream of white cross the sky. She looked deep into his eyes with a warm smile. “A shooting star, make a wish.” He returned her look with a loving gaze of his own.

“My wishes have already come true.” He replied with a smile of his own. Sakura brought her hands towards jacket and grasped it tightly. She pulled him forward; her lips met his in a loving embrace.

“Naruto…I love you.” She whispered.

“The first time you said that to me Sakura-chan, I thought that I was in a dream.” He whispered back. She smiled softly at she heard his words.

“It isn’t a dream anymore.” Her warm breath caressed his lips as she pulled him closer again; he followed her urging with no resistance. Their eyes closed when their lips met again. Sakura urged Naruto forth even more, and fell back onto the bed. Her hands slipped down and undid her robe. The fabric split open, and fell to her sides. Sakura took a hold on his arm, and guided it towards her body; chills sped down her spine when she felt his touch. His hand slowly moved down her smooth skin, their heats began to beat faster as he moved.

Naruto began to move along Sakura’s body, caressing her skin every inch of the way. Blood rushed to Sakura’s cheeks as he pulled down her black panties. Her heart raced as she felt his warm breath. Her skin tingled with every exhale he took. She let out a small cry of surprise when she felt his tongue; chills of pleasure darted down her spine with every movement he made. Sakura entangled her left hand in his golden hair while gently biting down on her left index finger. The electric chills ran up and down her spine until she felt an ecstatic release; with her feet planted into the bed, she lifted her hips into the air when her muscles tightened. Naruto followed her the entire way through, leaving him hanging in the air as she fell back down towards the mattress. Her grip on his hair loosened but she still urged him up with a slight tug. He followed her instruction as he always had.

Sakura brought her lips to his, and kissed him gently. He felt her tongue caress his softly. She took hold of him with her soft, but strong hands, and rolled him over onto his back. Breaking their embrace, she looked into his eyes and opened his robe. Her hand slid down to his core. Naruto let in a deep breath when Sakura took hold of him. The warmth of her palm felt cold in contrast to the heat that was radiating from him; with every movement she made, he felt pulses of pleasure assault his body. Slowly, his mind began to go blank, only focusing on the moment at hand.

She took hold of him with her firm and gentle grip, and held him up as she moved down onto him. Sakura’s breaths rushed through her lungs as she felt him inside her. She moved her hips, feeling every nerve push against him, sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. She moaned softly as she continued to move, weakly supporting herself with her hands firmly planted on his chest. Naruto’s own hands held her hips, moving along with them.

With every thrust, Sakura felt her muscles losing sensation. Her hands began to lose their grip, and she began to slip forward. Naruto’s hands fell to his sides in blissful weakness, Sakura’s body fell forwards, and pushed against his; she turned away, and desperately gasped for breath with a pause of mind-numbing ecstasy, slowly descending down upon him, taking him in entirely. She embraced his lips again with a soft moan that rumbled through their bodies as she felt his climax.

Sakura brought her hands to his face and held him closely.

“I love you, Naruto.” She whispered with a loving gaze into his sapphire eyes.

“I love you, Sakura-chan.” Her whispered back, gazing into her emerald eyes.

She slid down onto the bed, and together, they let the night take them into its embrace, lulling them to sleep.

 

…

Naruto held Sakura at his side as she slept. His eyes opened, and he looked again towards the sky, the stars that shined throughout the entire night. He smiled as he saw the peace that she had on her face.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a green piece of paper come fluttering towards his window; it gently landed on his windowsill. He softly moved away from Sakura, sat up on his bed, and quietly opened the window.

In the light of the moon, he quietly read the parchment.

“I want to become Hokage.” He smiled as the words crossed his mind, and with two fingers, held the paper while extending his arm out of the window. It began to flutter vigorously, as the wind began to pick up he moved his fingers, and released the paper from his grasp, letting it fly away with the wind.

_The one thing that I wanted for so long, but…_

He looked back at Sakura.

_…Some things are more important than becoming Hokage._

He smiled, and looked up at the stars again.

…

Miles away, the wind carried two pieces of parchment that danced together in the moonlight, as if they were inseparable. One of them was orange, the other was pink. Even though they differed in color, the words written on them expressed the same wish.

_I want to be with you…forever._

**THE END**

* * *

 

**THE ORIGINAL AFTERWORD**

**_The Short Version:_ **

This has been an incredible journey. I have enjoyed it more than you can imagine. Thank you for following me all the way through. I know I wrote some cliff hangers that may have left you heartbroken, enraged, and frustrated, but I am ecstatic that I was able to garner that reaction from you. I once told one of the members here on FanFiction(you know who you are.) that my main goal was to take you on a rollercoaster ride; to have you experience the ups and downs of a story, and eventually, bring you back safely to the loading station.

And while some chapters are still filled with regrets, and “What if…” possibilities, I am proud to say that I whole-heartedly love this piece of writing, and never would have I imagined that I would write a story this long. I’ll be taking a hiatus after this chapter is published, and I don’t know when I’ll be back. I don’t even know if I’ll be back.

The story that I wrote here about the romance between Naruto and Sakura that began with _Blossoming in Blood and Tears_ has come full circle. I don’t want to start a new story, where everything has been reset, and I feel there isn’t a need to add anything else to _Cherry Blossoms in the Wind_. This has been one great learning experience.

Thank you for reading, but more importantly: Thank you for everything. Thank you for the encouragement and the love.

While I say that I’m done, I’ll never rule anything out permanently. Maybe I’ll be back someday, and when that day comes, I hope that I can take you on a journey that is better than this one.

Until next time,

-WanderingRurouni

**_The Long Version:_ **

Before I get to the main part of this final writing, there’s something that I’d like to share. You may be wondering why I’m ending these stories. Well, I have an answer for you.

This is something very personal, so if you couldn’t care less about this (since you could literally be a WORLD away from me, and will most likely NEVER meet me) you can skip until the word “First” appears to read about what I’ve learned.

To begin, I think a story may illustrate this better. In high school, I had to take a creative writing class; in it, we had to describe ourselves, one of the traits that I used to describe myself is “sprinter.” Not in the literal sense, but in the figurative sense that I take things in heavily, and then eventually lose interest in them overtime. Like a giant burst of energy that later begins to dissipate. Like a supernova. Perhaps you can find a connection here.

In February of 2013, I jumped into a Naruto sprint. I watched all of the original series, and caught up to the current series (at the time) in a few months. You’ll see my first story _Blossoming in Blood and Tears_ was published 6/22/2013 – June 22 nd, 2013. At this time, I had just finished watching the series up to _Shippuden 206 – Sakura’s Feelings_ , which compelled me to write that story. It’s been quite a while, and I’m rather disappointed that I caught up with a 6-7 year old anime in a few months.

So I stopped watching at one point.

Since I have stopped watching, I am now behind the series, and I have no idea what has happened since I stopped viewing. This is why I’ve decided to end these stories.

For now, I have lost interest in Naruto. It will eventually come flooding back to me like a broken down dam, but for now, it’s over.

The reason why I’ve decided to end these stories is because I don’t want my published stories, which I’ve worked so hard on, the stories that are the currently the largest writing projects _of my life_ , to become stagnant, and rot forever in the “In Progress” section of FanFiction, like many other stories.

And even though it sounds like I’m pulling the horse over onto the road and putting a bullet in its head, trust me when I say, that I have thought about it for a long time, and I really hoped that I could put a bullet in that horse’s head in the most dignified, fulfilling, and satisfying way possible.

I hope that by the time you read this, I have achieved my goal, and that you are as satisfied as I am.

Maybe I’ll be back again, when I start up on another Naruto sprint in the future.

…

Now onto a “lessons learned” lecture.

First, never let a story become too long. When the story becomes too meaninglessly extended, I have found that the plot drags on, and soon, reading and writing the story will drag on as well. When there’s a good place to end a story, end it.

Second, similarly to never letting a story get too long, never force yourself to release on a rushed-or for that matter _planned_ schedule that you can’t keep, and never write when you don’t feel up to it. When you do so, terrible chapters are written, you become burned out, you’ll eventually feel that the story is getting monotonous, and soon, you won’t want to continue writing it. Likewise, never take on two stories at once. Stick to one, end it. And begin again.

Third, remember who the writer is. There are readers, reviewers, and critics for your story; but there is only one writer for your story: you; take great pride in your writing (I know I do) but don’t take criticism personally, when you take a negative response personally, you’ll feel terrible about it, and it will linger in your mind for longer than it should. So remember to keep it professional, separate it from yourself emotionally. Don’t let other peoples’ thoughts determine where you take your story, take good advice, but don’t write someone else’s story, write your own, because the only person who has the first and final say in your story, once again, is you.

After all, it’s no use being offended by what someone thinks of your story when they _literally_ live in another country.

I know that it sounds like I’m an ass when I say that, but if there’s something I’ve learned these last 21 years, it’s that people who are _too nice_ only get stepped on by those who sense how kind they are.

There’s nothing wrong with being proud of what you’ve done and defending it.

Stay proud. Stay strong.

I’ll be taking a lengthy hiatus after I finish these stories, and I don’t expect to be back any time soon, if at all. But what I can say is that when become an author, the blurb in the back of my novels will read:

_WanderingRurouni started writing when he was 21, he began writing stories for FanFiction dot net, where is two major stories were written for Naruto, entitled: An Acknowledged Love, and Cherry Blossoms in the Wind._

And lastly, I’d like to thank you all for joining me on this incredible journey. It has been one hell of a learning experience. Thank you for the kind words, and even some of your not-so-kind words. They’ve all helped me grow as a writer, and a person.

When I had written my first story, I had never intended for it to have the reception that it had, I just posted it because “hey, when I have something I want to say, it’d be nice to have someone hear it.”

And so, the highest praise I can give to you, my beloved audience, is this:

I had originally come to FanFiction, to write Mature fiction, and ONLY Mature Fiction; meaning _every single one-shot, every single chapter, every single story_ was going to contain lemon, just because it could.

But ever since I found that people began to look forward to my writing, the writing itself had evolved into something that I would not have imagined.

It became even better.

So, thank you, kind strangers, thank you for joining me on this incredible journey; a journey that even my closest friends would not have taken with me.

Until next time,

-WanderingRurouni

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
